The Perfect Plan
by Roonz
Summary: COMPLETE[IK]AU.Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends and attend the same highschool. When Inuyasha finds out that Kagome has a little crush on someone, he puts together a plan to help her. What happens when they start to fall for each other?
1. The plan

A/N* Ahh! This is my first Inuyasha fiction. I've never watched the series, but I have heard and read so much about it. I read so many fics here on ff.net, and got this idea last night. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review! ^_^ Thanks.  
  
****  
  
A sigh escaped out of her barely parted lips as she slowly took in the math lesson. It couldn't possibly get any worse than this. Her gaze silently shifted towards the clock causing a groan to abandon her. "Fifteen more freaking minutes."  
  
She heard a voice manufacturing it's way into her ear. Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance, the owner of the voice painfully evident. He spoke at a whisper, but she could hear it perfectly.  
  
"Psst.Kagome! Kagomeee!" Inuyasha shot.  
  
'Just ignore him Kagome.' Biting her lip, she leaned forward listening attentively for the bell indicating freedom for the rest of the day.  
  
"KKAAGGOOMMEE!" He continued, as if he was an annoying three-year-old.  
  
Abruptly turning around, she hissed quietly at him, "Quiet Inuyasha! You're going to get us in trouble."  
  
Too late.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi! Talking, again?" Mr. Anderson barked.  
  
Kagome shook her head immediately; she mumbled something that sounded like, "No sir, sorry." Content with the answer, he let out a grunt and continued teaching the lesson.  
  
Forcefully she turned around again, shooting Inuyasha a deadly glare. Boy, if looks could kill.  
  
He gave her an innocent look, before turning his attention to something on the ceiling.  
  
Before she could answer, an annoying bell sprung through the room. Relieved sighs were sent throughout the class as everyone filed out.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Kagome, that was a close one eh? You almost got in trouble. Really should be much more careful next time." Inuyasha spoke, as if it was all her fault.  
  
Bashing her binder on his head she gave him a glare, "Baka, it was your fault!"  
  
He cocked his head to one side and stared at her before talking, "It was not! But that's not the point, I had something really important to tell you."  
  
She gave him a 'like I'm going to buy that' look, "So important that you couldn't wait until class was over?! You know math is my worst subject, not to mention the fact that Mr. Anderson HATES me!"  
  
He gave her his famous smile, "Nope, I couldn't wait. See last night my." He was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Ryu called, giving her a slight wave from across the hall.  
  
This caused her to blush before replying, "He-hey Ry.Ryu!"  
  
Flashing her a smile he walked off. Kagome let out a dreamy sigh, paying no attention to Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhh.okay. So anyway.as I was saying before I was intur-"  
  
"Isn't he just sooooo cute?" Kagome asked, staring at the area Ryu had occupied just a few seconds ago. She had on a dazed look, while smiling uncontrollably. Her hands clasped together, and were now hovering around her heart.  
  
"Well, I'm a guy."  
  
"I could just stare at him ALL day." She continued, getting all starry- eyed.  
  
Inuyasha growled lightly, before letting loose an evil smirk, "Aww.does our wittle Kagome have a cwush on Rwu?"  
  
The faint pink colour just barely beginning to fade away returned, "WHAT?! NO!! I DO NOT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Inuyasha winced at this, covering his delicate ears, "Yell louder why don't you? I mean, I'm ONLY standing next to you." He replied, sarcastically.  
  
She gave a sympathetic smile, "Sorry."  
  
"Heh. Don't worry about it, I know you can't control that big mouth of yours anyway. So, tell me.when did you start liking Ryu?" He asked her, in a mocking tone. "Two weeks ago? Two months ago?"  
  
A tingle of jealousy began to form. Though he wasn't sure why, Kagome was his best friend, and he, hers. He was probably just concerned; yeah.that was it! Concerned for his best friend. Made sense!  
  
"Umm." Looking at her shoes she muttered an answer.  
  
Despite the fact that Inuyasha heard her perfectly clear, he wanted to taunt her a little more. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Can you say it a little louder?"  
  
She gave him another glare; "I said a month!"  
  
After getting a glimpse of his huge grin, Kagome sighed walking away slowly.  
  
"Hey, wait up." Catching up to her in a split second, he began to question her. "So why don't you go tell him?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? He barely notices me! I'd just embarrass myself." She replied, putting her books away in her locker. "I mean, I do get a 'hi' from him every once in a while but still."  
  
"Well then just get his attention." Leaning against another locker, he smiled warmly.  
  
Shutting her own closed, she scoffed, "Easier said than done." Kagome began to walk away again, not waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
He appeared behind her in a flash, "I know how you can do it! It's easy, just hang out with someone cool." He paused for effect. ".and act as if you're dating them, it'll get him jealous and he'll notice you for sure!"  
  
'Damn! I'm too smart for my own good.' He thought.  
  
She let laughter run up and down the halls, "And exactly who am I supposed to get to do that? No one's going agree to it!"  
  
"Me, of course." He grinned widely, as she laughed again.  
  
"You?!" Kagome asked in a mocking tone. Stopping dead in her tracks. "No offense, but no ones going to believe that we're dating." She crossed her arms, which added emphasis to her point.  
  
She was suddenly pushed against the locker. "Wha.what are you doing?" She asked, shocked.  
  
He winked at her, stroking her soft cheek with his thumb she began to blush a bit. Her heart beat faster and faster as each stroke caused her breathing to become somewhat shallow.  
  
The sound of Inuyasha's voice rang softly in her mind, "Just play along." He whispered huskily. He took a quick glance behind him and smirked when he saw exactly who he was looking for.  
  
Kikyo arrived at her locker.  
  
Thrusting forward, Inuyasha's tender lips met with Kagome's in a passionate kiss. One that caught Kagome off-guard. Her eyes widened as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Trying to pry him off of her she pushed back. This only caused Inuyasha to kiss her with even more passion. His tongue entered her mouth as his hands held her in a tight grip.  
  
At the corner of her eye Kagome saw Ryu walking towards them. 'Well.he can't ignore me after this! Here goes nothing.' She thought, throwing her arms around Inuyasha's neck kissing him back with full force.  
  
Her fingers traveled the depths of his silver locks as she heard several gasps around her. Finally stopping for air he pushed against her a little, hovering around her ear he whispered something only for her, "They will now."  
  
This caused the light blush on her face to explode into a deep scarlet. Talking in a normal voice he smirked at her reaction, "See you later, Kagome." Planting a tiny peck on her cheek, he walked away leaving the breathless Kagome to face Ryu.  
  
He took a step back, "Ka.I di." He was cut off by a loud screeching sound, who was non-other than Kikyo, who possessed the loudest mouth in the school.  
  
Her eyes stood wide as her mouth gaped open, "INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE DATING!!" Running all around the school, it was only a matter of minutes before everyone knew.  
  
Mentally scolding herself, Kagome sighed, 'What has that idiot gotten me into this time?!'  
  
****  
  
A/N* So, what did you think? Criticism is welcome. This is my first try, so please go easy on me! And please review. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. :) 


	2. Anyone up for some rain?

Reviews ~  
  
Jak1: Hehe, thank-you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
loozer-09: Thanks. And I think this is soon, eh?  
  
in/kag: The best you've ever read? Wow! That's so nice. ^_^;  
  
rAiNwArEr: Haha, yeah. Inuyasha's character is a little different, glad you like it. Awww, thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.  
  
A/N* Here's the next chapter, it's a little longer than the last so I hope you enjoy it! I pretty much have the main idea for this story planned out, although I have been changing a few things every now and then. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Eek! I just realized I forgot to add this last time. Well there's no way I own Inuyasha!! I can only wish, just like every other author here. =)  
  
****  
  
"INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE DATING!!" The second the words sprung out of Kikyo's lips, regret washed over Kagome.  
  
Absent-mindedly her gaze set upon Ryu, he held a look of utter shock. She bit her lip as silence filled the halls, no one making a single sound. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she circled everyone's faces carefully. They all carried the same look.  
  
As if right on cue, everything went back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, so then I was like please tell me you did not agree to him like! I mean, he did not like, as you out like that, did he, like?! And she was like, what else was I supposed to like do?!" A few cheerleaders babbled on. Their insane laughter caused everything to return to the usual way.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Shouted a few girls at once. The screeching was followed by the sounds of a few hands making contact with someone's cheek. Yep, back to normal.  
  
Letting out a relieved sigh, Kagome thanked god silently. Just as she was about to plot the many ways she could kill Inuyasha, a voice stopped her.  
  
Ryu.  
  
"You and Inuyasha, eh?" He chimed, causing her to wince a bit. Turning her attention towards him she tried to keep a straight face.  
  
''He never paid any attention to anything about me before! Maybe this plan of stupid head's might actually work.'  
  
"Yes." She barely choked out.  
  
He laughed, taking a small step towards her. "I always thought you two were just close friends. Guess I was wrong, huh?" He winked at her quickly before walking away. "Later Kagome." He waved from behind, not even turning to face her.  
  
Blinking once, then again, Kagome tried to take in what had just happened. 'He winked at me.' A blush quickly spread across her face, as she shook her head furiously trying to rid herself of the evil colour.  
  
"Maybe this plan isn't so bad. It might actually work." Giggling to herself lightly, she headed home.  
  
****  
  
"And then he kissed her!" Shouted an obviously angry voice.  
  
"He.kissed.her?! Are you sure about this, Kikyo?" Asked a much calmer voice.  
  
Kikyo put a rest to her furious pacing as she glared at her friend. "Of course I'm sure. I saw it with my own two beautiful eyes. I never understood why Inuyasha would want to be friends with such an idiot like her, but date her?! I would never have seen this coming!"  
  
"What does he see in her anyway?"  
  
"She's so ugly."  
  
"Exactly how many times does she comb her hair in the morning anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, but I bet she doesn't even comb it at least 1000 times!"  
  
Annoying giggles erupted in the room immediately.  
  
"GIRLS! Focus, we have to figure out a way to make Inuyasha fall in love with me, and hate that wench Kagome." A look of disgust took over Kikyo's makeup infested face. (A/N* Not that her face isn't disgusting already, mind you.)  
  
"I'm sure it won't be too hard, after all."  
  
A pause took over the room.  
  
"After all what, Dana?" Kikyo asked.  
  
A nervous laugh escaped Dana. "I forgot."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kikyo turned her attention to a picture on her dresser. It was of Inuyasha and Kagome, and a badly cut out picture of Kikyo's face pasted on top of Kagome's with white glue pouring out of the ends.  
  
"One day, we will be together." Leaning into the picture with her lips, lipstick immediately smeared all over Inuyasha's face.  
  
*SCREEECH*  
  
"AH!! I JUST BROKE A NAIL!!!" Shouted Tracey.  
  
Kikyo's left eye twitched, "Come on girls, let's go find that bitch!"  
  
****  
  
Staring wistfully at the sky Kagome had on a huge smile. Things were starting to look up a bit with Ryu. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha so she could thank him and continue on with his plan.  
  
The wind began to pick up causing her hair to flow all around her face. Tugging a few pieces behind her ear she took in a deep breath. In the corner of her eye she saw the park.  
  
Smiling lightly, she changed her destination and headed towards it. She was in a good mood. Turning her attention back to the sky as her smile quickly shifted into a little frown.  
  
The sky became very dark all of a sudden, and huge clouds were forming. "Damn, this means stupid rain!" She cursed. A droplet fell briskly on her nose. Blinking a few times, she sighed. "I guess I better go home before I get all wet."  
  
As if out of nowhere, a huge rain storm broke out. Water fell rapidly from the dark sky and onto Kagome. Picking up her pace she began to run through the park.  
  
**** A few minutes later  
  
"Kikyo, you didn't tell us it was going to rain!!" Shouted a very annoying voice.  
  
Rolling her eyes Kagome rushed to a stop, "It's team slut! If they see me like this I'll nev-ahh!" Suddenly being pulled back Kagome screamed.  
  
She was now under a tree as a strong arm held a grip on hers.  
  
"Oi! Quiet, it's only me." Called the calm voice.  
  
Kagome stared at him, "Inuyasha!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you coming into here alone, so I followed." He suddenly realized how that sounded, "I knew it was going to rain today, and knowing you, thought you'd probably end up running right into a tree." He grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Grr! That only happened twice!! And I was 6." She argued.  
  
"Hahaha, whatever you say." He joked. Resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
He spoke softly into her ear; "You're all wet."  
  
His voice rung in her ears causing her to shiver a little, "Y-yeah."  
  
'Why am I so nervous?! It's only Inuyasha!' She thought.  
  
"Here." Taking off his jacket, he handed it to her. "Put this on." She nodded, taking it.  
  
The rain drops fell quietly in front of the 'couple'. Kagome stole a glance at Inuyasha, and found that he was already staring at her. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"You're still shivering." He stated calmly. "Come here." He pulled her closer to him, so that she was sitting in his lap. He had his arms around her in a protective grasp.  
  
"Better?" He asked. Inuyasha felt her nod her head slightly. She heard him smirk, "Good. If we want others to believe we're together, I gotta take care of you. God knows you need someone to do it."  
  
"Hey!" She yelled in protest. "I can take care of myself." Her position shifted as her hands were now crossed over her chest.  
  
"Sure you can hun." He cooed. 'Hun? Did he just call her hun? Err..must be the weather!'  
  
It seemed to go unnoticed to her. "But..at least your crazy plan is actually working. So far at least." She went on. "Ryu actually talked to me today!"  
  
"Well of course, it was MY plan, wasn't it?" He boasted, absent mindedly stroking her hair.  
  
She took no notice to this either, scoffing, "Yeah, yeah. Well, at least it's working! He'll be mine in no time." It was her turn to grin widely.  
  
He grunted, "I don't know why you're interested in him, he's just like all the other guys at school. Why don't you go after someone better?"  
  
"Like who? You?" She joked lightly.  
  
"Yes, someone like me." He said.  
  
Soon laughter erupted from Kagome. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaah.." She paused when he didn't join in the laughter, "Oh, you were serious?"  
  
He frowned, "'Ome! Of course I was serious."  
  
"Ome? What's with all the nicknames?" She questioned, snuggling a little closer to him. This was actually comfortable, and maybe even a little romantic.  
  
"Aren't girlfriend and boyfriends supposed to make up stupid little nicknames for each other?" He asked her.  
  
"Ok, 'yasha! You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"  
  
Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he spoke in her ear. "Maybe I'm starting to like it a little."  
  
This caused Kagome to blush, but she answered anyway, "Yeah, right. Come on! What are you getting out of helping me?"  
  
Putting on a surprised expression, he spoke as if he was hurt, "Kagome! I'm hurt that you would ever think I'm doing this to help myself."  
  
"Cut the innocent act and just tell me." She spat.  
  
"Okay, okay! Well.." He started, "I'm actually hoping to catch the attention of someone else."  
  
"Really? Wow, who?" She questioned.  
  
"Someone." He responded.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me! I'll figure it out myself. She must be something though, to have captured the heart of Inuyasha." Kagome giggled quietly to herself.  
  
"Oh, she is. Trust me."  
  
'I wonder who it is, I've never noticed him looking or even paying any attention to any girl. Hmm, oh well..I'll find out sooner or later.'  
  
A few giggles caused her to snap out of her train of thought. There she saw Kikyo and all her followers walking right in front of her. They were drenched in rain, as mascara ran down their eyes as if they had been crying. "Hahahah! That is sooooo funny." They all chirped.  
  
Kikyo saw them in the corner of her eye but tried not to pay much attention, "Hah-aha..hilarious." She went on, her voice a little shaky.  
  
"Oh my god! Look over there. Ewww, what are they doing!?" Shouted Tracey.  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards the couple under the tree. The happy couple was snuggled up together, watching the rain.  
  
Slapping her forehead Kikyo cursed inwardly at her stupidity.  
  
"Oh my god, Kikyo..can you see them?! Aren't you going to go crazy and yell or something?" She went on.  
  
"No! Now shut-up before they hear you." Hissed an angry Kikyo.  
  
Thanks to Inuyasha's ears, he already had. A grin tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes. His plan was going great already, and he hardly had to do anything! Soon he would have everything he ever wanted. 'Very soon.' He thought.  
  
****  
  
A/N* Very soon eh, yasha?! What could he be talking about? Well I obviously know, but you have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Two chapters, and each time it ended with an angry Kikyo. Mwhahah. If you can't tell already, I don't like her very much. Well, enough of my useless rambling, reviewwww!! 


	3. What is it that I want, exactly?

Reviews~  
  
loozer-09: Heh heh heh! Of COURSE that's not what I have in store! **thinks to self** Damn, I better change it again. J/p! Just keep reading and you'll find out, ne? ;)  
  
Sweet*Toothe: Haha, thank-you very much. That's what I'm hoping for but shhhhh. (Once again J/p..unless) Does Inuyasha like Kikyo..hmm. Well actually he..hey wait!! You gotta read to find out. Wouldn't be much fun if I told ya, now would it?  
  
Ramen2: Done and done.  
  
sleep walking chicken and HAP: Aww, really? Thanks! :) Well here you go **leads way to this chapter**  
  
starlight416: Yes, I do have big plans. I've wanted to write an Inyasha fiction for very long, but I didn't have an original idea. Then I finally came up with this one. Well hope you didn't mind waiting, here it is. Thanks? What ever for?  
  
rAiNwAtEr: Oh, you're writing a fic too? Well be sure to tell me when you're finished..**goes to see** Ah! Update, damnit!! Kagome, eh? Well, make sure you keep reading because you'll find out in a few chapters. Justina, that's a nice name. Thank-you so much for your very nice review! **hugs** :P  
  
Kats02980416: Tankies, and here's the next chapter.  
  
Zonza: Ahh, I would have watched it already if I had cartoon network, I live in Canada so we don't get that here. =( I will watch it one day though, I swear it!! YES! She should never have come back. Damn her to hell--BUT NOT BACK!  
  
EvilBunnies1: Haha, hope this was soon enough.  
  
she thinks my ears are fuzzy: Very interesting name, made me laugh. :)  
  
CorruptedAngel: Original, eh? T'was what I was going for.  
  
Kagome1990: Once again, done and done.  
  
Koinu-no-ai: I like your name, it's very cute! Haha, a lot of people seem to think it's cute. Mmm! But we can only dream, eh? Well my man is all I'm ever going to want, or need. Now if only he had Inuyasha's ears. **trys not to drool**  
  
Sashlea: Yes! EXACT-wait!! Who told you?!?  
  
Bomy~ ^-^V: Ack! Can I ask something quickly? What is the V for after the ^- ^? I've seen it so much but I really have no idea. :( I can't really tell you who he's referring to. ;) You'll have to wait just like everyone else, unless you have chocolate of course. Chocolate covered chocolate..**drools**  
  
Courtney: Wow! I can barely understand this being cute, but funny?! Damn, I must be doing something right! If I can remember how to breath. LMAO! Now that, my friend..is funny. Best ever!? Yay! Is it like..bestest, or something? Cause if it is..**waves chocolate in Courtney's face**  
  
Kagomi: Hehe, that's an interesting way to spell Kagome. Uhh..very soon, I promise! **shify eyes**  
  
Queen Ali B: Err, yes. I don't like Kikyo, she gets in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome. But like I sai to someone before, or mentioned somewhere else, her coming between them causes fluff to occur. In a weird way, or maybe this lack of sleep is getting to me..yes, I think it's the lack of sleep. Well here's my next chapter =)  
  
A/N* Whooo! That was fun, I love reviews. **hugs them all** Mwhahah!! **ahem** Onto the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: **bangs head on the table** Why, why can't I own Inuyasha?!?  
  
****  
  
It had been exactly two weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha got 'together'. With his cunning last minute plans, he had everyone fooled. Everyone excluding the dumbasses that refused to believe it. Kagome had taken quite a liking to everything.  
  
Whenever she and Inuyasha would walk through the halls, hand in hand, she would notice a mood change in Ryu. This would always cause a smile to dance upon her beautiful features.  
  
Although she was very convincing in front of everyone, that her heart belonged to Inuyasha alone, she still had very strong feelings for Ryu. She was a little surprised though, at the way her best friend had been acting.  
  
At times she questioned his actions to be merely that; actions. And what about that one time he had said he was starting to like it. Shaking her head loose of these thoughts, she reminded herself that he had confessed that he too, was yearning to get the attention of a certain someone.  
  
"Kagome! Did you finish your homework?" Yelled a voice from downstairs.  
  
Kagome knew it well as her mothers, "Uhhh.." Looking down at her barely finished math homework she stumbled for words. "Almost done!" Was all that shot out of her mouth.  
  
"Who invented homework anyway?! Must've been someone who had a little TOO much time on his hands." Closing her books she placed them carefully on a table. She walked over slowly to her window sill and let her head rest comfortably on the side.  
  
A slight breeze rushed right passed her causing her hair to fly about. The long black strands successfully covered a fair portion of her creamy, soft skin. A deep breath was drawn and quickly sailed out her open window.  
  
She blinked slowly and turned her attention to the crisp night sky. It was decorated beautifully with bright stars. A content smile could be seen on the teen as many thoughts of Inuyasha clouded her head.  
  
'Inuyasha? No, Ryu..ahh..Ryu!'  
  
She raised her hand carefully and drew back a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. Something bright caught her attention as she raised her arm a little higher and set a glance on it.  
  
Resting nicely there was a golden bracelet. It was simple, yet quite elegant. There was a silver heart clinging onto the end as it proved to be a perfect fit on her. Her face softened as she remembered when Inuyasha had given it to her. It ended the perfect date.  
  
He had been blushing furiously at the time and seemed quite nervous to give it to her. She didn't know why though, he was always very cocky in front of everyone else. Even though his face did seem a little bit more red everytime they were together. She let her mind wander to that day, as everything played back perfectly.  
  
****  
  
"Thank-you." Kagome let out quiety as she sat in her seat, across from Inuyasha. She was dressed in a beautiful pale pink dress, it hugged her body wondefully. There was a slight slit in the back, and fell down a little under her knees. Her hair was curled and sat peacfully ontop of her head.  
  
All together she looked amazing. A fact Inuyasha agreed with well. He couldn't keep his eyes off her all night, something she took notice to greatly. She allowed a giggle to escape her perfect shaped lips. He found himself licking his own all night. She spoke in a soft tone, which did great things to his stomach, "Are you okay Inuyasha?" She asked him.  
  
'Must..look..away..' He pleaded with himself to, with all of his might, but it was worthless. His mouth hung open, but sounds failed to escape. A feeling caused him to keep them burried in the depths of his throat. Her content look was quickly washed over by the slightest bit of worry.  
  
He quickly forced himself to nod. The smile returned to her as she began looking around, "This place is so huge, I can't believe I'm actually here." She gaped, evidently feeling a bit out of place. "Yo-you look nice.." A goofy looking smile could be seen on his face as these words flew out.  
  
"Thanks, but you do know that's the seventh time you've mentioned that tonight." She gave him a 'what's with you' look. Without thinking he thrusted forward a long velvet case. It held a dark shade of blue and captivated a gift he had bought for her recently.  
  
"Aww, what's this?" Gracefully reaching her hand out to get it, it brushed against his swiftly as she held a tight grip on the case. He gave her the most sincere smile she had ever seen, "Open it." He instructed. Doing so, she let out a gasp. "This..this is beautiful."  
  
Gazing upon the piece of jewlery she looked back at him, "I can't accept this. This is all just a plan, remember? We're still only friends." The word seemed to sting him and pierce his heart but he managed to smile again. "Then think of it as an early birthday present."  
  
"Uhh, my birthday was two months ago." She reminded him. "IT WAS?!" He sceamed, obviously forgetting. "Yes, remember, you forgot, and I got mad. We had that huge fight but.." "..then I bought you that 'I'm sorry' bear." He finished, all of it coming back. She nodded slowly, a little shocked he remembered so quickly.  
  
"Okay, so then think of it as a late second birthday present. Here, let me put it on for you." Releasing the beautiful bracelet from it's case, he set it upon her wrist as all she could do was gasp at it. "Thank you so much!" Leaning forward she hugged him tightly.  
  
"No need to get emotional, jeebus woman!" He harped, trying to suppress a deep blush at how close she was. It didn't seem to work all night, and it failed once again. What was with him lately?! What was she doing to him?  
  
Lately, especially tonight, things seemed as if he as put under a spell. A spell that she cast carefully, that he would rendered helpless by a single look from her.  
  
That her perfect smile would caused his heart to melt and hold all words from coming out. His usual sly attitude faded away, as it always did around her. He would always be able to succeed in fighting it just enough to help her along with the plan, but not tonight.  
  
Tonight it was just her and him, alone. Although it was a nice change, being able to keep his guard down. He didn't have to go along with the plan, even though his own was always was in play..ever since that day.  
  
He sighed, which caught her attention. "Something wrong?" She questioned quietly. He shook his head lightly, "No, don't worry. I'm just a little tired, that's all." He answered.  
  
"Mmm..kay."  
  
****  
  
She wondered now, if anything really was wrong. 'Nah, he was probably just thinking about that girl he likes.' The thought made her frown, although she didn't know why. Could it possibly be jealousy? "Hahaha..yeah right." She joked, she couldn't possibly be falling for Inuyasha could she?! Her best friend?  
  
Laughing again she dismissed the thought. It just couldn't be true. "Well, time to get back to the exciting word of Math!" She chimed to herself.  
  
**** The next day at school  
  
Kagome pulled her finger away from her eye after trying to rub the sleep out of them for the tenth time. She groaned when she felt as tired as ever. She closed her eyes and rested her head against an old tree she was sitting under. Hoping to drift back into sleep..mmm..sleep.  
  
Nuzzling her nose into the branch her eyes shot open, why did bark have to be so rough?! Rubbing her nose lightly with her finger she closed her eyes once more, taking in a deep breath. Why did she feel so tired again? She began rubbing her temples in an attempt to rid herself of this feeling she sent her mind back to last night.  
  
A few random thoughts flashed back, a math book, her pillow, the lack of right answers. 'Why did math have to be so damn hard?!' None of it made sense to her, and it probably never would. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, yet again. Just as they fluttered open, she felt a pair of hands cover them, causing everything to go dark again.  
  
Along with this new darkness came a voice, "Guess who." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Hmm, I wonder." She heard him laugh before taking his hands off, "Haha! It's me!!" Inuyasha laughed, oblivious to the fact that she was being sarcastic.  
  
This only caused her to roll her eyes again, "Great one Inuyasha." He grinned as if he had just won some sort of prize, "Thanks." Trying to get some more sleep she rest her head against the tree again. Inuyasha blinked, "What's wrong?" She mumbled something that sounded like, "Tired, sleep, need."  
  
"Well, what are you doing laying against a hard tree?! C'mere." Taking hold of her arm carefully, he pulled her into his lap. He smiled to himself when she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her hands were barely placed against his chest (A/N* Whoo! **fans self** ) as he wrapped his arms around her loosly.  
  
He could feel her breath against his neck but tried not to let the effects show. Her lips pursed together and began digging into his neck, as if she was kissing him. Inuyasha heard her speak softly, "Thank-you 'yasha." Be it from her words, or the warmth of her body against his, he blushed.  
  
Luckily for him, she couldn't see it.  
  
****  
  
About 20 minutes had passed since Kagome dazed back into sleep, Inuyasha needed to get some books for his first class but didn't want to leave his comfortable spot. He sighed and stroked her hair with his finger. It was so beautiful, just like her. 'No, can't think like that!'  
  
His heart stopped when he felt her stir a little bit, looking down he spoke, "Kagome? Are you awake?" He heard her groan quietly before answering, "I am now." She quickly pushed against him and stared deep into his eyes, "How long was I sleeping for?" His eyes head straight for her lips, those soft..pink..  
  
"Uhh, about 20 minutes I think." He muttered, forcing himself to look away. He heard her gasp and felt a small weight being lifted off of him. When he turned back around, he saw her walking away slowly.  
  
"I'm gunna be late for my next class!!" She exclaimed. "See you later!!" He watched as she sprinted towards her locker, knocking a few people down in the process.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "When did this start happening, hmm Kagome? It wasn't supposed to. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I thought I was going to have everything I ever wanted, but when did I start wanting you?"  
  
A figure slowly appeared behind him, "Do you realize how pathetic you sound?" It laughed. A low growl erupted from Inuyasha, "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I was sent to make sure that you stick to the plan. That you don't mess up, and that everything goes the way it's supposed to."  
  
The figure was now standing beside, looking in the direction Kagome raced off in. A glare shot his way, "Of course I'm still sticking to the plan, nothings going to stop me." He didn't sound very convincing, not even to himself. A sudden gust of wind flew past him, as the voice spoke one last time, "Nothing had better, or else."  
  
The second he was gone, a fist was slammed into the tree trunk, causing it to shake for a moment. A few leaves fell off the branches as a result. "I'm doing all of this just to get what I really wanted, or thought I wanted..but exactly what is it that I want now?"  
  
****  
  
A/N* I'm sure you're all really confused right now, but don't worry! It will make sense eventually. It took me a while to finish this chapter, but I'm finally finished. I just hope I'm happy with it. I've read through part of it, but now I've got to go through it again to make sure it fits together and stuff. I hope it made enough sense that you enjoyed it..at least a little! Please review and tell me what you think!! ^_^ 


	4. Mistakes

Reviews

Kagome1990: Yeah, he's a sweetie eh? -

FrozenSoulRevenge: Thank-you. Oh him? No-one important ;) You'll find out about him in later chapters, but just not yet.

sleep walking chicken and HAP: No kidding, eh? She's one lucky girl!

loozer-09: Hehe, that was sweet, ne? Wouldn't you have loved to be Kagome at that moment:) LOL! Always confused..sounds like me. May I introducte you to another word? It's called confuzzled, I think you can figure out what it means. It's a new word I created last year and I love using it.

rAiNwAtEr: I really took your comment seriously. ) So that's what I tried to do in this chapter, I hope I was able to do that. Also, I tried to help un-confuse some people, but I don't think it worked since I can't really reveal exactly what everything is, but in time you will all know. Ahh..Kikyo, I think I left her out of this chapter cause it was a bit more serious, and we all know she would just mess it up, ne?

Zonza: Mwhahaha..you're all in the dark now! ahem not that that's a good thing..OR IS IT! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA. Okay, I'm calm now. Awww..that's so sweet of you, but that's really okay. Thanks for offering though Hehe..well like I said, I have read a lot of fics before this, so I was able to pick up on some things.

fanfictiongeek36: Yep, Inuyasha and Kagome are VERY cute together. pat pat There there, who doesn't?

Ramen2: Confoozling..hahahahah! bows We are not worthy! Save me Jeebus..lmao. That whole part actually came from one of my friends, he always says that to me whenever I get 'emotional' so I used it in here. I showed him a poem the other day, and he said "Err..women stuff, I don't understand a word..sorry!" I couldn't stop laughing for a while. Ahhh..goodtimes. No, no..never say sorry over hyperness..after all..we're all hyper here! laughs madly

Noemi G: Aww..yes I do enjoy writing, especially when I get some feedback so I know what to improve on. Glad you're enjoying this fic!

Caged-Insanity00: Done and done. (I love saying that! )

Silver fox16: That's right people, Inuyasha isn't always rude! Blah..who am I to talk? I haven't even seen the series sniffles Nope..not many fics out there with authors who haven't seen the show but I'm glad that you like it! Arigato! (Is that the right spelling?)

hyperchica11: Un-lost! I was going to un-confused but..ahh..gets nervous uh uh..of course..this chapter will make you un-lost..uh..runs away

CrystallineX: OoOo..I love your pen name, it's cool..especially with the "X" on the end, hehe. Wheee..I will indeed rock on! –nono-

Bomy: OHHHHHH! That makes so much sense. Wahhh..poor you! Well um..I'm updating now? Whatever day it is today..goes to check oh right..it's Wednesday August the 20th! W00t..go me..I mean, how long has it been since you left? confuzzled The voice was..uh..well see I haven't exactly decided that yet, or gave it much thought. But now that I have..it's probably going to be female. Whee..go us!

Silver Mystic: Hehe..I think it's safe to say almost everyone is confused. Don't worry..everything will begin to fall into place soon..rubs hands together evilly

pensquared: Well see, there's not just one plan anymore! You'll be confused for another few chapters, but hopefully the little fluff in this chapter will take your minds off of it..but if not then I'll have to think of something else. Haha, I always do that when I'm reading cute fics..with such fluff! Haha..of course, but that'll be in later chapters..still got a lot left to unfold )

Kats02980416: Ahh..aren't we all. Well cept for me cause I know but..meh! It will..soon..mwhahaha..stay tuned!

darkangel76: Aww, tanksjooz! Well here's the next chapter!

Kagomi: Interesting, eh? Well (damn I use that word a lot) let's hope this one is interesting too..or at least good!

Kagome-Chan14: Yay! Caps lock..I must be doing something right!

CorruptedAngel: You'll find out later! MWHAHAH! Shit suspense, lol..that made me laugh. I've heard that somewhere else in a funny situation, but I can't remember where..ahaha, anyway..goodtimes.

lilacks: Haha..yes, damn everyone keeping the true couple apart! But without them there would be no story, and we can't have that now can we? -nono-

A/N WOW! That took so long..but I love my reviews ; Thank-you sooo much to everyone who took the time to review. You guys own! Well I hope this chapter helps piece a few things together, stuff about what's happening with the plan..and stuff. And I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..BUT I DO OWN RYU! He's my own character..HAHAHH!

The morning had rolled by rather quickly for Kagome, she smiled happily as her last class before lunch was coming to an end. She leaned over to her left. "You owe me lunch today." She whispered in a mocking tone. Kagome held back a smirk for his reply, but it never came.

Blinking twice, she turned to see a deep-in-thought Inuyasha. He looked confused and a little bit guilty. 'What did he do this time?' She pondered, trying to get some kind of answer out of him. "Inuyasha!" She whispered a little louder. This got the attention of a few of her classmates.

She laughed a little nervously, "Sorry." They all shook their heads and turned back to the teacher. A relieved sigh could be heard released from her. She turned back to Inuyasha and found that he was already staring at her. This caught her off guard.

"Eek!" She muffled. He had on a very stoic expression, that wasn't very much like him. A worried expression fell over her surprised one. But for some reason, words failed to come out. She opened her mouth, but before anything could actually sail out, Inuyasha leaned closer to her.

"I know." He breathed. Leaning back just as quickly as he did in, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the teacher. Cocking up an eyebrow, Kagome was about to question it but the bell indicating the end of class flung at them. "YES!" She screamed running out of the classroom, lunch!

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome race out of the classroom. He knew he would have to buy her lunch, not that that was a bad thing. 'She never said I couldn't pick out her lunch for her.' He thought. Besides, this would give him a chance to talk to her about their plan. The one that was leaving him very much confused.

Through everything that he and Kagome had done together, he began to stumble upon something. He had feelings for her. Not just as bestfriends, but a little more. He just couldn't help the blush that took over him when she was near. He could tell she really wanted this plan to work.

"If only it were that simple." He muttered under his breath. He knew very well that she could never be with Ryu, not for very long anyway. She had told him that they both made a lot of progress. Ryu had begun talking to her much more often, which made her very happy.

Although he found it harder and harder to be happy himself, because of the information he knew. The task he had to complete. He ran a hand through his long hair. If only he could erase his past, then this whole situation would be that much easier.

Deciding he had better go find Kagome, he gathered his books and headed for the door. Looking through the halls he set his eyes upon her locker. The sight there caused him to bawl his fists slowly, something he didn't really notice at first. Kagome was talking to Ryu, a huge smile plastered on both of their faces.

A growl was slightly released as he stompted towards the two. Neither of them noticed his presence, well until he made it obvious anyway. Inuyasha cleared his throat, as he towerd behind Kagome.

She turned around in surprise, "Oh! Inuyasha, I didn't see you there." She laughed lightly. "I was just talki.." His gaze shot towards Ryu, and he answered without even looking back at her. "Obviously you didn't see me, but here I am. Now let's go." He stood his ground, not daring to look away from Ryu.

He, however glanced at Kagome. Her gaze shifted from Inuyasha, to Ryu and back again. "Well um.." She started, before she was cut off again, but this time by Ryu. "What's the hurry Inuyasha? We were merely talking." His cockyness set him off. Merely talking to HIS Kagome.

Okay, so she wasn't really his, but that's what everyone thought! Everyone, including Ryu. Even if it was a plan, for Kagome to get Ryu. Damn unfair world! He tried to speak in a much more calmer tone, "Yes, but I owe Kagome here a lunch. Isn't that right, hun?"

He forcefully looked at her. She swallowed down hard, before meekly nodding her head. She didn't like where this was going, and although both men (Heh, can we really consider them men right now?) could sense her feeling that way, continued.

Ryu hadn't really noticed Kagome before. She was always just another girl. He knew she and Inuyasha were friends, close friends, but the thought didn't really seem to bother him too much before. That was until he discovered that they were more than just "close friends".

And for some odd reason, he didn't like the idea too much. Maybe it was because secretely, even he had feelings for this girl. But whatever the case, he wanted her now, and he was going to have her. After all, he always got what he wanted.

This comment alone caused an evil smirk to arise out of Ryu's mouth. Something Inuyasha didn't like at all. He seemed way too cocky about this whole situation. He and Kagome had been 'going out' for a few weeks now, what made him think they were going to break up now!

'Maybe because this whole plan was put together for Ryu to get her' A voice shot from the back of his head. He wanted to rip it to shreads.

Neither of the two broke the deadly stare being kept solid. Kagome began to get nervous watching them. She didn't know why either was acting this way, although it did make her feel a little special. 'They're fighting over me..' She stated in her mind, causing herself to feel a little flustered.

'Baka! They're not fighting, it's more like staring over you. Err, did that make sense?' She wondered to herself. Kagome shook her head lightly and decided to step in. Tugging at Inuyasha's arm lightly, she spoke softly, "Hey..come on, we better get going.."

However, her soft pleading wasn't enough to put an end to this useless..uhh..what would this be considered as anyway? Her mind drifted off the topic at hand.

"Don't waste your time talking to him, Kagome. He probably doesn't even process anything in that head of his anyway." Ryu laughed. "Besides, wouldn't you rather have lunch with me?" Flexing his chest out a little, his smirk echoing through the hallways. By now a few people had begun crowding around the three.

"What was that, punk?" Inuyasha sneered, taking a step closer to him while raising a hand protectively in front of Kagome. He could smell her fear, and he didn't like it one bit. Ryu only advanced forward, "You heard me, mutt." Both men now stood merely an inch apart.

Carefully stepping back, Kagome's breathing got heavy, why were they making such a big deal out of this? Inuyasha was acting as if he really cared deeply for her, not that he didn't of course, but he knew aboutt he plan. It was his, afterall. Why did he suddenly become so defensive against Ryu?

And Ryu..when did he care so much about her? Why didn't he walk away yet? Why was he still here, insulting Inuyasha. None of this made sense. Of course he had begun paying a little more attention to her, okay, a lot more..but so much that he would go against her boyfriend?

'Fake boyfriend..' She reminded herself of the plan once again. Even though she was having so much fun with it, she barely remembered all that. And, even though she would never admit it to him, she really liked him like this. Caring about her, being so sweet.

Most of the times though, and much more lately, he would seem out of it. Always deep in thought, and whenever she would ask him about it, a guilty expression would wash over him. It would make her feel sad, as if she had done something to make him feel this way.

Then there was that one time where he had surprised her, well he always really did surprise her. But there was that one specific time, when she had asked him why he was so quiet, he embraced her in a tight hug. He had been so warm, but was trembling lightly.

Despite what was going on in front of her, she thought back to that day.

"But then he turned back to me, I practically froze right there!" Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles, before continuing, "He flashed his smile..mmm! That smile..so dreamy." This time a dreamy sigh was let out before she once again, continued her story about her encounter with Ryu.

"Then he waved lightly, and left. Isn't that great Inuyasha! I think he might actually ask me out soon. Well, after we break up of course. When were we planning on doing that, anyway? In a week maybe, two? And there's almost the matter of how we do it. I was thinking that you could forget something important and then we have this big huge fight, blah blah. What do you think?"

She, herself didn't notice the way she went on and on, but then again who could blame her? She was high on sugar tonight! When she turned her attention back to Inuyasha, his face was lowered and he had on a very serious expression that made her worry a little. Her tone became a little softer as she tried to find the reason behind it.

"Hey..you in there?" She questioned. He raised his head to reveal a very guilty look that caused her heart to ache a little. She frowned, "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet tonight?" The question only caused the look of guilt to increase. He then suddenly thrusted forward and embraced her tightly.

"Kagome.." He murmed into her hair, taking in the many scents. She gasped a little, before putting her arms around him. He seemed like a little baby, crying to his mother. She stroked his hair from behind, it was so soft. She heard him mumble a few words but didn't quite understand what it was he was trying to say.

"Shhh.." She chimed. "It's okay Inuyasha." She didn't quite know why she had said those words, but it seemed to help, or at least that's what she thought. He grasped onto her a little tighter, as if trying to mold into her very being. He clung onto her as if she was all he needed to live, and the lack of her touch, even for a second would cause him to fall into eternal hell.

He nuzzled his head into her neck, again trying to whisper some words to her. Stroking his hair once again she allowed him to continue, even though they both knew she couldn't hear anything, not that it was really important anyway, right?

The sound of a fist connecting with a jaw brought her back to reality. She blinked a few times before realizing what had just happened. Inuyasha and Ryu had begun fighting. Ryu was violently sent into the ground. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth as he got up slowly.

Shaking his fist lightly, Inuyasha smirked, "You should've known better than to mess with me." Ryu gritted his teeth before muttering lightly, "Oh, I'll mess with you alright." Charging forward he slammed his opponent into a few lockers. Sounds of the clash were sent through the hallways at a dangerous speed.

It was followed by a slight groan, as Ryu slowly backed away, getting into a fighting position again. "You're gunna pay for that.." He heard Inuyasha threaten, his reply was a smirk and a few choice words, "Bring it on, mutt."

Both men stepped forward again, as Inuyasha kicked Ryu down to the ground, hard. An evil grin took over him as he raised his fist to meet with his enemy's face. Drawing it back a little, he thrusted it forward as hard as he could. He was going to make sure that this idiot didn't bother him again.

He closed his eyes as his fist met with skin, but they shot open when a little scream erupted and someone went flying back. Sitting there in the same position was Ryu, wincing inwardly. A few feet away from him, laying unconcious on the ground was..Kagome!

A/N Mwhaha..evil me. I was gunna stop earlier but then I thought, why not be evil and stop it here. Hahaha. Yet another chapter finished! YES! Hope that was good pplz..and if it wasn't..runs like hell Review ppl!


	5. PMS?

Reviews

ladykaa28: Ahh..well how would you feel if he hurt you like that? Would you forgive him? - Wheee..I'm sure a lot of people are all confused about that. You will find out eventually, I can tell you that! Hehe..well don't worry..everything will turn out for the best in the end. After all..I love happy endings!

hyperchica11: Haha..well I updated, you can read to find out what happened exactly. ;)

Crystal Sapphire: That's right! You better..oh that? It's not important. Mwhaha..or is it! LOL, yes. We all love Kikyo bashing! You'll have to read to find that out. Iunno..but I hate em when I'm reading, yet when I'm writing..they're just great! D

sleep walking chicken and HAP: Yes, isn't he just adorable? glomps him Mwhaha..don't underestimate the power of my..ahem WALLS! Yeah, you heard me..walls! shakes fist madly

Namiko the anime wizard: Done and done. (I don't think I can go through a set of reviews without saying that at least once..teeheehee..)

fanfictiongeek36: Whee..so many "really"s ) Aww, but I'm glad you like the story. Yes, what was I thinking..Inuyasha hitting Kagome! But at least it made a good cliffhanger, ne?

judif: Tankies, and enjoy this chapter!

Kagome1990: Don't we all, don't..we..all? Well cept for me, since I know exactly what's going on. Or do I? o.O;!

Kagomi: I will, just later. I can't give away my secret plot juuuuust yet. I mean—YOU HEARD NOTHING! NOTHING!

CorruptedAngel: What's mean? Inuyasha hitting her? Or me leaving the cliffy! shakes her TELL MEEEE!

loozer-09: Hehe..yep. I couldn't help but laugh, yet aww at how cute it sounded. Yeah, I know..that would be so damn great. Haha, well that's not EXACTLY what happened, it's explained in this chapter though! So read, read, read!

Ramen2: SON..LMAO! HAHAHAHAHHAHA..OMG..THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Wheee..my friend said something like that to me once, god..I laughed. Hunt me down? GASP..you'll never get me! runs around crazy

she thinks my ears are fuzzy: Yes..Ryu..die..shifty eyes I MEAN! Not that I'm planning for him to die..or anything..shhhhhh!

Zonza: Yes, I do. Hmm, well..it's most likely a bad thing. Haha, yeah..I hurt myself thinking late too. Oh well, it's prolly cause I wasn't making much sense anyway. I was talking about weird animals in my Grandmother's room. Yeah, I'm weird. No wait, I'm weirdaful. MWHAHAH! Really! They're like that in the show! Wow..I've read a few fics where Inuyasha is a little more different than the way I've made him out to be, but that's kinda amazing that I came close. Now I feel specialful..sniffles. Yes, it was an accident, he didn't really mean to hit her. I mean, why would he? Yeah, well I've seen some people do that, when they draw back their fists..and then close their eyes to punch someone. Just use your imagination..and it'll work! Ryu was wincing cause he's a BEEEP And Kagome screamed because she got hit, well..that's part of the reason. The other reason you'll find out in this chapter. Yes, it would be nice..but you know what would be better? If he blew up at some point..hahhahahahaahahhha!

MOrOn4Life: Eek..I did it so it would anger everyone and then I could eventually take over the world. GOMEN! Aww..thanks! Haha..yeah..the ass-kicking will come, soon. Just wait for it.

I don't have one: Ahh..well I'm glad you did review..cause reviews make me wanna update faster ; Well they gotta argue sometimes, or else the story will lack a plot..and so on. It just wouldn't be right!

pensquared: I LOVE fluff in stories. Especially if there's been other bad scenes with the couple fighting or something. GAK! That just makes the story soo yayful! Yeah, but I'm sure Inuyasha will make up for it, later ;) So don't worry!

ChibiKagome12: YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND'S NAME IS RYU? WOW! I love that name. Hehehe..kill him..heheh..WAIT! How did you know my plan? Damn..I talk too much! shifty eyes

Queen Ali B: Yep, well if your HOT friend was sad about something, wouldn't you do the same thing? cough! Haha.

Maiden of the Moon: Wheee..excitedness, that's a good thing, right! RIGHT?

sweet little country girl: Hehe! Hey, what's up! lmao..don't worry, I rant about stuff too..it's normal..for us not so normal pplz. :)!

A/N I've been quite upse..no, no. That's not the right word, I've been quite depressed lately. Yes, that works much better. Some very um..different things have been happening lately and all have taken their tole on me. I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Take out my depression on writing, and update this fic. So,everyone..here's the next chapter of "The Perfect Plan"

Disclaimer: I don't own it, come on people. But I do own the poem in this chapter, which you will see in the end. Cause..I wrote it. Whoo..go me.

He stared ahead at the little figure lying there on the cold, hard hall. Silence was captured in the air as everyone hung with their mouths open, ripping glances here and there. What had just happen?

A huge lump appeared in Inuyasha's throat as he tried to force it down. He let his fist hang loosely in the air, as his mouth remained open. However, any voice or sound failed to fall out. The lump finally went down, as he blinked suddenly.

Ryu began to get up slowly, raising a hand to his head, as if he took the last shot. As if! He glanced at Inuyasha, regretting it right away. Obviously not under the silence spell everyone seemed to rest upon, he fumbled with some choice words, "G-get awa..away!"

His hands rose slightly, as if Inuyasha threatened to strike again. Way to make him look like the bad guy..more so.

Pushing himself off the ground Ryu looked around, "Kagome? Kagome, where are you?" As he stared behind him, he gasped innocently, rushing towards her.

She had been knocked unconscious. Gently lifting her frail hand in his over-sized one, he spoke numbly. "Hey Kag, you in there?" She didn't wake up, she didn't move, she didn't even stir slightly. No indication was given that she was okay. Ryu didn't like this at all.

"Someone get help!" He shouted, obviously angry. No one dared to move, they all just stood there gaping at everything. "Oh for Pete's sake!" He started. What were these people, zombies! They looked at him with all the same lifeless expressions graciously sitting on their faces.

Turning his undivided attention back on Kagome, he patted her rosy cheeks softly. Nothing. "Kagome, wake up, damnit!" Her hand still held protectively in his, he leaned in as if he was about to kiss her.

Advancing forward ever so slightly, Inuyasha held a hand up, gesturing for him to get away from HIS Kagome. Shock smacked him in the face as Ryu stopped moving, now having his cheek resting upon her face. Exactly what WAS he doing! Trying to listen for air or something?

"Oh Kaggy.." Ryu began, worry riding in his voice. "Please, wake up.."

Kaggy? KAGGY! Did he just call her Kaggy! What was this moron doing? Kagome was HIS! She belonged to him; not this idiot who was doing god knows what to her. But for some reason, his body didn't oblige in taking any sort of claim. He had hit her, done this to HER, not Ryu..

He heard Ryu gasp, causing his ears to twitch a little. "She's okay!" He stated, getting up a little. Inuyasha heard a faint grown escape Kagome's lips as he watched her get up slowly, with Ryu's help of course. He suddenly embraced her in a hug, causing Kagome to stiffen a little.

"Oh Kagome, you're alright, I was so worried. How are you feeling?" He questioned lightly, keeping his voice low. She rest a hand upon her head and winced slightly.

Damnit, this wasn't right at all. Ryu wasn't supposed to be the one greedily stealing hugs from her! Inuyasha was supposed to be comforting her. He should be over there.

Just then his legs agreed and he began stumbling over towards the two. Kagome had heard him and pushed away from Ryu carefully. "Inu.." She began, but was abruptly cut off by an angered voice. "Get away from her, you monster."

'Monster?' Inuyasha pondered; whom was he calling monster?

"Shut up! You get away from her." He retorted, this had gone far enough. It was time to take back what was rightfully his. Ryu tightened his grip on Kagome causing her to cringe a little more, but she still struggled to speak.

"Why don't you make me." Ryu challenged, a smirk held lightly in his words.

Bad move.

"Oh, I'll make you alright.." Advancing forward Inuyasha raised his fist a little higher towards Ryu's annoying little face. He was going to mess it up real good, so that Kagome wouldn't even want to look at him again. Suddenly forgetting about Kagome, both men got up and looked ready to face off again.

"Kaggy, you stay back there..I'll take care of.."

"STOP IT!" Kagome suddenly screamed.

All attention was turned to her. Her black, heavy bangs covered her eyes, although because of a soft whimper that was roughly snatched from her, it was evident that she was crying. "What fools you make of yourselves.." She began, in a low, dangerous tone. No one could do anything but stare at her now.

A tear rolled down her face as she smirked, and suddenly erupted in an evil laugh. Okay, something was wrong now. Inuyasha winced when she didn't stop. Her head was raised quickly, and everyone could now see her face clearly. The once, perfect, crystal eyes she owned, were now red and tearstained.

With every blink, a tear rolled down her face silently, yet speaking volumes. It was as if with each tear that made it's way down her face shot a dagger straight towards Inuyasha's heart. Her light, creamy skin also held its share of tears, as her left cheek held a bruise tightly.

Kagome was trembling terrible, as she opened her mouth to once again speak, "How could you?" She questioned, barely. Even though no one really knew whom she was talking to. Inuyasha knew though, her words slowly broke his heart. He couldn't breath, feared that she would stop him..even if he tried.

"I can't even believe my own stupidity, I'm such a little idiot." She shook her head lightly, Ryu watched as each strand of her black hair flowed back and forth. He couldn't help the little smug smile that tugged his lips as they curled upwards. He was going to get her now; it was so obvious she was talking about Inuyasha.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She asked again, but shock stabbed him viciously as she was starring at him, not Inuyasha. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Tears spilled out of her eyes like water out of a glass. Pain, and anger flashed in her eyes.

"Kag-Kago..I don't know wh-what you-you..you're talkin-talking abo..ab.." Ryu stuttered. He was at a loss of words. Exactly what had he done? It was Inuyasha that hit her! She should be yelling at him, furious with him, breaking up with him.

"Oh cut the innocent act, I know what you did. And you call yourself a man.." She scoffed, getting up slowly. Her knees fell weak, and she raced back down. Leaping forward Inuyasha offered his hand, only to have it slapped away. "Don't touch me." She spat.

"Yeah, Inuyasha..don't touch her." Ryu warned, leaning forward to offer his hand. What an idiot..

"Either of you!" Kagome raged, pushing him as hard as she could. He staggered back a little. "What the hell is wrong with you Kagome! I didn't do anything, why the fuck are you pushing me, huh?" He yelled at her, his anger rising.

"Oh just shut the fuck up! Or did you think you could get away with pushing me in front of yourself, hmm? Did you think I wouldn't notice, and just forgive you? Do you think I'm that stupid, huh? DO YOU?" Her own anger far surpassed his, and she damn well had a good reason to be angry too!

"Wha..I..you..well, I did-n..what i.." Ryu fumbled with the English Language. "Surprised? Hah, don't be. I saw what you did. I'm not as stupid as you may think I am." She now had the energy to get up, and she used it to do so. She looked back and forth from him to Inuyasha.

"You two sicken me.." And with that she was gone, leaving the two to gape at her last words.

Wiping the last few tears from her eyes Kagome raced up to her room. Luckily no one was home. The whole way home she muttered choice words at both Inuyasha and Ryu. Her left cheek stung a little, causing her to get a little bit more upset. Jumping on her bed, she immediately buried her head in the pillow placed there.

"I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!" She screamed into it, the sound being muffled greatly. She turned over and stared at the ceiling with a dark look. She had been hurt deeply today, physically, and emotionally. The pain in her heart was overwhelming. A part of her thought it would swallow her whole, but that was too easy.

She knew these kinds of things worked slowly, and tortured her as much as they could. She had been hurt by her best friend, Inuyasha. And then at the same time by the one she loved, Inuyash..no wait..Ryu! Yes. Why had she said Inuyasha twice? A frown rested on her features as she thought that over.

"I'm just probably so mad I can't even think straight!" She concluded. Yeah, that made sense! A sigh finally made it's way out of her mouth as she began to think everything over again. Why was she mad at Inuyasha again? Oh, yeah! He hit her. Well, he was aiming for Ryu..but he shouldn't have been anyway!

This was his plan to help her get him, not for him to suddenly pretend he held feelings for her and get angry with Ryu. But then again, she was also mad at Ryu. How could he push her in the way of the attack? Was he really that selfish? Now that she thought about it, he was pretty cocky too.

Another frown tugged her at features. Why did she love him anyway? I mean, what was so great about him? Blinking a few times, she wondered heavily at this. The more she got to know him, the more she really didn't like him. Wait, that wasn't right. She loved him! Yeah..this whole situation was just messing with her feelings..

The pain tugged her heart as her throat began to tighten. She always got this feeling right before she cried. She glanced at her radio and turned it on, hoping the sounds would muffle out her whimpers, and no one would hear her. That thought caused a tear to rush down.

It was warm against her soft face, gliding down, now on her neck. It sent a tingle throughout her body, as she swiftly wiped it away. Two more tears took its place, soon four. They collided with each other, racing their way down. Her lip began to tremble a little, as she shook lightly.

Her eyelids began to get very heavy, as she had to force them open each time she blinked. Because of the short breaths she was taking, it started to get a little hard to breathe. Not that any of that really mattered to her right now.

She let her mind wander, wanting to escape the events of today. Turning over on her bed, she spotted a light blue notebook with a pink pencil resting on top. She absent-mindedly reached out for it; she crossed her legs and opened it. It was her poetry book. Hah..it had been so long since she wrote poetry.

It always did help her deal with her problems, and calm her down a little. Playing with the pencil in her hands she began to think about how she felt. Lifting the pencil, she placed it on the paper and moved it, creating letters, and sentences as tears continued to manifest on all of her beautiful features.

Kagome titled her head to one side, starring at the finished product. A single tear slid down and onto the paper. She grimaced slightly, before reading out her now, finished poem.

Fake a smile or two

Rejoice, you're happy again

Suppress the pain

Hold back the tears

Choke the sobs

Until they deceit

Oh, sweet melody

Tugging at my heart

Send me a smile, here and there

Hand me something to live for

I fear to blink

I will never awake

Breath out helpless cries

Sing a song to weep

Take only the steps that will matter

Swallow only air that is needed

Tremble under the greatest fear

Why is it so hard to breath?

Gasp at the unknown

Guide the ones, only lost, alone

Afraid of the dark

Break the only heart that's left beating

Laugh when nothing can be done

Push a kiss toward me

Merely tampered with

Construct for me

A broken-down hug

That I will adore

I find the pleasure in pain

Once carefully felt

Can erupt in something

An emotionless being

Let me dig my way

Closer to your inner happiness

I'll steal it to take a look

Just what it really is

The feeling a whole new light

Allow me a second

Just to drown

Not once will water reflect

Upon such a state I hold

Silent falling tears

Often pour from

The saddest eyes

And most tortured soul

Embrace me carefully

With a tight hold

Forbid this depression

Destroy this gap between us

Muffle my cries

Reduce it to the bittersweet sound

Of nothingness

Infatuate me with your taste

And end my longing, forever

She smiled a small smile, despite her tearstained face. Just as she closed the book, light clapping was heard coming from her window. Setting her gaze upon it, she saw none other than Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" She snapped. She wasn't quite over what happened.

"Um..I just, wanted..to um..say so-sorry about..um..well..you-you know." He was now staring at the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure." She opened up her book again and pretended to be reading over her poem. "Did you write it by yourself?" He asked her in a light tone.

She nodded, the anger slowly slipping away. Slowly. "Didn't really know I had it in me.." He smiled at her sleeplessly, "What's it supposed to mean?" This earned himself a look from Kagome, "You don't know?" He shook his head feircly.

""It's woman stuff! I don't understand a word. Sorry!" He confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed. She laughed slowly, "What's there to understand..it's just how I feel." Shrugging as he took a seat beside her. "Does it..hurt?" He questioned, stroking her cheek as soft as possible.

"A little.." She winced as his warm hands brushed against her skin. He quickly pulled back, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"

She shook her head lightly, "No, it's okay." Kagome sighed, before going on, "Inuyasha..can I ask you something?" She looked up into his eyes, which for some reason caused tears to brim around her eyes.

"Sure.." He answered calmly, awaiting her question. "Umm..why did you fight with Ryu today? I mean, wasn't the idea for him to get closer to me..?" Her words clouded his mind, sending him under a spell.

"I.." He started, but couldn't find the right words to continue. "I just..I don't like him Kagome.." He answered, which was true..he didn't like him.

"Well okay..you don't have to like him, but I do Inuyasha. I love him." The words pierced him, as if they attacked him..each letter hurting more than the last.

"You..love him? Even AFTER what he did to you!" He asked, not giving a second thought to the words that came out of his mouth.

"Well yes..I mean, I can't just not love him because he hurt me once! For all I know, it could've been an accident.." She trailed off. But for some reason, that thought sounded better in her head than out loud..

"WHAT! Listen to yourself Kagome! This guy pushed you into harms way, you can't really be serious about still wanting to be with him!"

"And why not? I love him.."

"No, you don't. You just think you do! You're just too blind to see it. You've realized the one you cared about so much, turned out to be an complete idiot. It hurts, doesn't it? But that's life! You have to move on. He was never really the right one for you, and you know that now. You've loved him for so long that it's hard to just let it go now. I understand, really, I do. But I refuse to let you chase after someone who's obviously going to cause you some serious harm! What if it had been someone else that was fighting with him? Someone that didn't care about you as much as I do? Hmm? Then what! You could've been seriously hurt. Listen to me, Kagome..this guy is bad news..you can't continue to talk to him, much less BE with him. I won't let you."

"Get out.." She muttered.

"Wha.."

"I said, get out!"

"But Kag.."

Tears began to crawl out of her eyes. "Inuyasha, please..just..go." Turning her back towards him, she didn't wait for him to leave. She just began crying. And as hard as she tried, she just couldn't choke back the sobs. They began to get worse, and worse. She suddenly felt two strong arms hug her from behind.

"I'm not going to leave you when you're obviously hurting, okay?" He gently turned her around, and pulled her forward lightly. "its gunna be okay..everythings going to turn out for the best."

She began sobbing into his chest, as he held her closely. "I'm not going to let ANYONE harm you ever again, not even myself." Those words caused her to cry even louder. Inuyasha could feel his shirt getting wet, but he didn't care, all he cared about was comforting this girl in his arms.

The one he cared for, maybe even loved..

Nah..he couldn't..

Or could he?..

A/N Yeah..I just kinda confused myself with stuff. I had what was going to happen planed, but then I just ruined it by doing that. ; I'll have to think of what's going to happen next, and actually stick to it! Things are kinda moving a little fast..but I do know how I can fix that..tee hee! It's going to be evil..but MWHAHAH! SO AM I! But uh..you better not be evil..and review! Cause I need reviews or else the next chapter will never be up! So review ppl!


	6. By her side

Reviews~  
  
loozer-09: Yes, Ryu is quite the bastard..or is he? **dun dun dunnn**  
  
sleep walking chicken AND hap: Ahh..this is true. Mwhaha! **strokes walls** Good my pretties..gooooood!  
  
ladykaa28: Hehe, so many questions. And as much as I'd looove to answer every single one and give almost everything away, I can't =) You'll find out all in due time. Actually, you'll find out everything about Inuyasha in the next chapter after this one. So if you can just hang on a few more weeks..then yay-go you!  
  
Kagomi: Yes, lots of crying. I love crying, although it doesn't do much, but writing about crying is really fun. Whenever I'm actually crying, one of the ways I stop is by thinking about how I feel and how I would describe it in a story, then I end up using it. Works really well.  
  
darkangel78: Did I get three reviews from you? oo.OO; I'm confuzzled but thanks anyway. Lol, Sango and Kagome kissing..I guess some people like that. Can't really blame em for having an opinion. ^_^; Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
sweet little country girl: Yes, Kikyo must d..**reads review again** I mean, yes..Ryu **shifty eyes** HEY! That's my bat!! **chases sweet little country girl**  
  
MOrOn4lifE: But that wouldn't make for a very good fic, if she started out loving him and she loved him..there's gotta be conflict, **shakes fist** coonnnffflliiicctt! I go to school now, can't get anything past me! MWHAHAHAH!!!..god someone kill me..  
  
DevilishGrl17: Ahh, who doesn't?  
  
Ryuu_Raine_Kanemeate3: Sorry!! **cringes** I love the name Ryu, really I do. But I just needed a good name for the fic and that was the first one that popped in my head. GASP! CHOCOLATE! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! Purple? :( No pink?  
  
hyperchica11: Yeah, haha..ahaa..haha..hah..ahahah!  
  
misakichi1: Done and done. (There it is..BOO-YAH!!)  
  
Zonza: But that's the power of love! Loving the person no matter what, even though she's not really experiencing true love..or is she? =) Mwhaha..that's coming up! Yep, they were very cool, well a few of them. Some look kinda blahful. Hehe, well I've finally got to watch it..so woot..go me! Yeah, he is a very big coward! That's why he's not gunna get Kagome in the ending, or is he? I love being evil, y'know ;) Tanksjooz, I like how I think too. Like right now I'm thinking about eating ice cream! Mmm..Ice cream..  
  
Kats02980416: **pat pat** Don't worry, everything will work out eventually.  
  
EvilBunnies1: lol, Ryu almost seems to be as hated as Kikyo..almost.  
  
CorruptedAngel: Whee..I rule..go me!  
  
taramaqick: Aww..thanks!  
  
Hidden One: LOL! I wouldn't do that!! Inuyasha couldn't have missed Ryu! Especially when Kagome wasn't really in range of the hit, but stupid Ryu pushed her into harms way.  
  
Kagome1990: **bows** tanksjooz, tanksjooz!  
  
fanfictiongeek36: Yay! I wrote that one so long ago, but decided to use it since it was quite dark and depressing. He did it cause he's an idiot. You know those kind of guys who would hurt anyone just to save themselves.. **shakes head** tsk tsk!  
  
Inferna: Yeah, he's half demon. I didn't see the series at all at the beginning..so that's why it might be a little blah, sorry if that's the case.  
  
rAiNwAtEr: Ahh! So many fics to read..I will get to them! Once I finish my stupid homework, but it's studying so that's not going to happen very soon. Wahh..why can't school just blow up?! Things would be so much easier then!  
  
A/N* Wah! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this out. It's all because of school, I haven't had any free time till now! I swear. And even now, I have so much homework to do. v.v; Enough about stupid school, I FINALLY GET TO WATCH INUYASHA!!!!! YTV finally did something right and got the show. It's on twice a week but that's better than nothing. I love it! Inuyasha is sooooooo cute! Wah! AND THE EARS! **drools** Erm, let's get to the chapter, shall we?  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he carefully glanced down at the girl in his arms. Her hair poured carelessly from her head down to her back, holding a dark shade, lovingly. Stroking it lightly with his thumb, he concluded that it was as soft as a feather. He swallowed slowly, feeling slightly wrong for doing this while she was asleep.  
  
She shifted somewhat under his touch. Now he could see her face perfectly. His expression softened right away as he contently stared at her many outstanding features. A few choice strands of her hair hung over her damp eyes. He steadily raised his hand to move them out of the way so he could see her flawless eyes.  
  
He suddenly stopped, and drew his hand to a hault. She looked perfect the way she was now, what right did he have to change that? He mentally shook his head.  
  
None.  
  
No right.  
  
He rested his left hand under her head, so that she could continue on with her peacefull slumber.  
  
"I have to figure everything out.." He spoke to himself. "What am I going to do?" Rubbing a little bit of sleep out of his eye with his right hand, he allowed his glance to fall back upon Kagome. She was lightly clutching his shirt in between her small fingers. Her head was rest carefully against his left knee, as her hair flowed down off his leg.  
  
Her thin body lay comfortably in his lap, as her bare legs hung loosely off his right knee. (She's wearing shorts,you perverts. -_-) He continued to allow his one hand slumber under her faultless head. It held no imperfection at that moment.  
  
Not to him, anyway.  
  
It took all the strength in him not to just kiss her senseless. To just wake her up and scream "I love you." countless times to that face. Watch her eyes light up, as those tender lips of hers curved in an upward position. Hold her so close that if they wanted, they could mold into each other's being within fractions of a second.  
  
Place a hand in her hair and tilt his head slightly, so that with just a simple push..their lips would fit perfectly against each other. They would make such mere movements, that allowed them to form a sentual kiss. One that portrayed all the passion they felt for each other, one that held all the love they shared.  
  
In that perfect moment, god would approve of them erasing all memories of everything and bleeding into that one kiss. Their minds only setting upon the sights in front of them, the hands tightly wrapped around their bodies, the warm skin gliding against their own, as two sets of lips rush past each other again..and again..and again.  
  
Gentle, yet impetuous tongues brushing against each other in a sense of harmony. Then when it was finally time to part, breath in short breaths, allowing the effects they had on each other naturally cascade out, lavishing the other.  
  
He wanted to sit near her, as he held her so close, yet so kindly, with the kind of grace you would treat an angle with. Whisper soft words into her ear, causing a light blush to rise on her cheeks. Simply say things that could cause laughter to fill his ears to the brim, and gush out, as her infatuating scent clouded his senses.  
  
He caught sight of his hand in the corner of his eye and stared at it for a while. How nice it would be to intertwine it with Kagome's. Feel her soft fingers against his, clasp them together and hold them over his heart. So that once again, she could realize exactly what she did to him.  
  
Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself. He knew, yes, he knew..that doing all those things would only make things so much more worse.  
  
"Oh Kagome.." He chimed carelessly. Her reply was a mere breath being taken in, and released as her stomach rose and fell. Well what else did he expect? Her to 'awww' the way girls always did, and help him with this problem? The way she had always done since he met her..  
  
He inhaled deeply, then released it as a full sigh, causing her body to move along with him. As if she would treat this problem like she did with every other one he had faced before. She would probably never talk to him again. He shook his head, careful not to wake her in the process.  
  
"Can't lose Kagome.." He felt her shift uncomfortably. A frown wrapped tightly around his lips as he picked her up slowly, then set her on her bed. Right away the cold rushed into her small body as she drew her knees up higher. Inuyasha reached for the covers that sat near her and pulled them slowly on top of her.  
  
Right away he saw her loosen up, allowing her legs to straighten. She shook her head slowly, reaching out to throw any strands of hair out of her eyes. As a result of her damp eyes, some stuck to her head which made Inuyasha smile. He decided to help her, so by reaching out cautiously, brushed away the strands she missed.  
  
He could now see her face clearly. She nuzzled her nose into the pillow, a small smiling tugging at her lips. He watched attentively at her features making movements, just the way he wanted her to stay. Which would mean not complying to his plan. Damnit, how had he gotten himself into all of that again?  
  
Oh yeah, it was his way of living. This is the way everything began, well everything he could remember..that is. It was cruel, yes..he knew that. But he had slowly gotten used to it, accepted the fact that this was the way everything was. If he did what was asked, it wouldn't be that way forever, no..not forever.  
  
Ahh..forever. Something that he would simply LOVE to experience. Not the forever he was headed for now, but a whole new one. One filled with joy, and pain, not alone, but with someone to share everything with. He knew exactly who he wanted that someone to be.  
  
Kagome.  
  
He loved her, that he was aware of now. And it wasn't just some girlfriend/boyfriend love. He really, truly, genuenlly loved her. So much that he thrived to spend the rest of his life with her, to eventually get married, and have a family. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else but her.  
  
This plan to get her with Ryu had made him realize how special she really was. At first he wanted her to be happy with the person of her choice, but after pretending to be together with her, being able to kiss her whenever he wanted, hug her whenever he needed to feel her close to him..he couldn't just let her go that easily.  
  
And that was exactly what he wasn't going to do, let her go. He belonged with her. That was the way it should be, and if he could play all his cards right..that's the way it would be.  
  
Not like this.  
  
He shook his head fully now, not having someone sleeping in his arms. He was aware that she didn't love him, but maybe she could? Maybe he could make her love him. Despite how forced that sounded, that's what he wanted now. It was so painfully evident, all of it.  
  
Now he had some serious thinking to do, and even more planning. He groaned inwardly. "I guess I better go." He decided, "I need to go think, and having you this close to me won't allow anything but you to be processed in my brain."  
  
He reached forward and kissed her head gingerly, whispering softly into her hair, "G'night Kagome..sleep tight."  
  
He must not have said it very softly, because he felt her move under him. Quickly pulling back, he watched as her eyes pushed open. "Inu..Inuyasha?" She questioned, rubbing her eye carefully.  
  
"Hey, sorry but I really have to get going now." He stated, trying to sound convincing..even though he really dreaded leaving her side.  
  
She frowned lightly, "Why do you have to go?" She sounded like a little girl. This caused him to smile warmly, "Because I have a few important matters to attend to.." He trailed off, averting his gaze, afraid that she could see right through him. See all the guilt he held.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" She asked, just above a whisper. He looked back at her and watched as she used her left hand to steady herself up, drawing back the covers.  
  
"Do-do what?" He said, not completely understanding what she meant. Could she really see right through him?  
  
She grunted, much like he enjoyed doing, and grabbed his arm, tugging a little. "C'mere." When he simply blinked at her, she forced a frown, "Please?" She made it come out like a desperate plee for help. He sighed, and made his way on the bed, sitting next to her.  
  
Kagome grinned tightly, pushing herself against his chest. "Mmm!.." She murmed. He knew what she wanted, and slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Now tell me, why do you always do that?" She now had her hands around his waist, her head gently rest against his strong, chest.  
  
"Do what?!" He scowled somewhat, but not really intentially. He heard her suddenly go quiet, not that she wasn't before, but he noticed the silence between them and sighed, again. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He quickly apologized. He felt her tighten her grip, and stare up at him.  
  
"Whenever, I look at you..really closely, I see something." She stopped as he returned her stare. "You always seem to have this guilty expression, but before I can really read into it..you look away, why is that?"  
  
Her eyes captivated him, he knew the answer, but couldn't tell her because it would just ruin everything, more than they already were. And he knew that he couldn't allow that. She was giving him that look again, the ones girls always give you when they want you to answer in the next 30 seconds or you're in for some serious trouble.  
  
He quickly threw out the first thing that came to his mind. "It's nothing."  
  
'Great answer.' He mentally scolded. That was like saying, "Something is wrong but don't worry about it, I'll handle it myself." He studied her face to look for the emotion manifesting within her.  
  
None.  
  
She held a stoic expression, which was quite odd, because she rarely, EVER did that. He cocked up an eyebrow, staring down at her. He felt himself run into her eyes and fall, deep. Exploring the many sectors that held her emotions. Although because of her current one, all colours were dark, and nothing could really be seen.  
  
Her blinking caused him to snap out of the trance he had once again fallen deeply under. 'Surprise, surprise.' He thought quietly to himself, awaiting her reply. She couldn't possibly have believed him, could she?..  
  
No, not Kagome.  
  
Part of him wanted her to believe him, and just forget about it. But then another part of him wanted her to continue questioning him till he had no choice but to tell her, even though he couldn't. He just wanted to feel her warmth against his cold soul, and breath into him, letting him know that eveything was going to be okay.  
  
He wanted to hear her voice echo into his ear, silencing his fears about her hating him. To hear that she'd never leave him again.  
  
Never, again.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?" She questioned after quite some time. Once again he fumbled with an answer as she continued to stare him down. The answer was of course, obvious..but he needed to lie, just this once. "Yes." He spat out evenly.  
  
'One lie leads to another, y'know.' His mind threw at him, he silenced the voice and waited for the next question that she needed answering. But to his surprise, it never came. The slight weight resting in his lap turned her head back towards his chest and jumped in.  
  
The warmth surrounded her, he could tell because she grasped on tighter. "Are-are you okay Inuyasha?" She chocked out, he felt slightly wet in the area her face was occupying in his chest. 'Oh no, she wasn't crying again, was she?' He pondered. He made it his mission to get her to stop.  
  
He begun by stroking her hair softly, down to her back, as she slowly shook, the sobs being surpressed by his clothes. She was clutching his shirt with both her hands now, intertwining the cloth between her fingers as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He tried not to hold her too close, so that she had time to pull back as much as she wanted.  
  
He just wanted to make her feel better, and not cry. "'Course I'm okay.." He soothed against her being, hoping those three words would be enough. She gently pulled back, still clutching against him. He watched as a new set of tears glazed over her eyes as they took form and fell down her face, falling on her hands.  
  
"Look me in the eye.." She started, her eyes heavily shifting. "And tell me, that you'll always be here. No matter what." She paused again and sniffled a little, demolishing a few tears that sprung free from her eyes. Her voice suddenly became shaky and demanding, "Tell me Inuyasha, tell me that you'll always be here!!"  
  
Kagome's face began to faulter under her soft plees, as she continued to beg, "Please..tell me.." She started slipping down but was brought back up by his strong arms. He looked her deep in her eyes and spoke, with such a strong voice, it cut through all her sobs and cries, and shot directly to her ears.  
  
"Kagome, I promise that I will always be by your side, no matter what. Whether you want me to be there or not, I will always stand by you through anything and everything."  
  
She smiled through all the tears and threw herself on him again, obviously tired. In his shirt she whispered something, that only his ears would catch, "Thank-you, Inuyasha.."  
  
****  
  
A/N* YAY! I'm finally done! Hope that fluff was enough. .; I promise that in the next chapter you'll find out exactly what is going on with Inuyasha. I've decided that whole chapter will be dedicated to explaining why he feels so guilty, and everything that he's stated. So for all you confuzzled people out there, get ready to be un-confuzzled..in the next chapter! Now please review or no next chapter. **shakes fist madly** 


	7. Explinations

Reviews

sweet little country girl: Nooo! Gimme my bat! It's the only pink one I have cries What's this! You killed Kikyo? hands her many presents ;;

Kats02980416: Well you'll find out soon!

Maiden of the Moon: Blah, this was soon right..right!

loozer-09: Haha..that's so cool. We're all confuzzled together! )! Tee hee..Sesshy!

ladykaa28: And you don't have to wait a moment longer, here's the next chapter.

CrismHeart: Aww..tankies. You're so sweet.

Cute But Psycho: LMAO! OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..Thank you for making me laugh! hands over candy

IceQueen17: cringes Sowwy! I won't do it again. Just don't hurt me . !

lilacks: I'mma hurrying!

fanfictiongeek36: I hope this chapter gets you un-confuzzled.

misakichi1: Nice name, and here you go!

sleep walking chicken and HAP: hugs Inuyasha Mine! All mine! sticks out tongue Mwhaha! strokes walls Good walls..

AdorableKitsune: Well..you can't have the real Inuyasha, but you can have.. takes out a Inuyasha plushie You can even SIT it! D

Kagome1990: Done and done! TIME TO PAR-TAY!

Tamrah: Glad you like it.

sailormoon6606: Gaspersimification! I won an award! And about the other characters..I'm not really sure yet, I might fit em in somehow, but for now it's just our favourite pairing and the witch bitch. OMG! YES! I hate my stupid text books cries Idea! Kikyo..hell! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Wait..what? O.o; Me? I'm just cwazy O:D! Mmm..chocolate covered Inuyasha.. drools

darkangel78: Whheeee..I have no idea what I'm typing but yesssssssssss!

A/N Haha..seems like forever since I've updated, eh? avoids misc. glares Uhh..yes! Well at least I'm doing so now! You have no idea how busy I've been, homework really sucks. And you know what else sucks?

Random reviewer: School?

Roonz: Well besides school. It's waiting! Don't you hate waiting for things! I sure as hell do! shakes fist Anyway, onto the next chapter. I wrote some of this in French class on Friday because my teacher was being gay. He gave us some work we didn't have to do, I was like 'psch..screw you, sir!' This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, eh? You finally get to find out what's going on with Inuyasha and the cause of all his guilt. Let's get to the chapter, baby!

Disclaimer: We both know it, now get off my back!

Inuyasha sighed as his eyes wandered warily at the path in front of him. As he took each step, the tip of his shoe would come into view, then the other. The streetlights would light up fair portions of the sidewalk as if trying to lighten his mood.

Hah!

His hair shook with the bare movements he made. The silver locks swayed on his head, almost like they were trying to run away and not face the future he was headed for. Most of him also wanted just that. He could almost feel his body trying to pull him in all directions.

The wind howled harshly at him as it drew forward, slashing him in the face, then slowly pulling back and trapping any warmth he felt in it's fierce breeze. This was like a glimpse of the torture he would be forced to endeavor very soon.

With each step he took, he was walking closer to his fate. Okay, so maybe that was a little melodramatic..but it was somewhat true! He couldn't continue with this anymore, and that would cost him, he knew. There would be some serious consequences, but that was the case no matter what he did.

It was almost too much to take, and at these times he often would start thinking about Kagome. Although, this would just increase the pain, cause his insides to implode and his heart to grow weak. As these events occurred, he would force himself to replay how everything had started.

A young Inuyasha (A/N Okay girls, get your awwwww's out now!) had been resting in a hospital bed with random injuries tainting his body. He had just recently been in an accident; he remembered that much as he blinked his eyes, staring at the pale ceiling.

The boy winced slightly, trying to get himself up. No luck. He was very weak, and so tired. His eyes fell closed as his body descended downwards towards the hard, lumpy, uncomfortable bed. He decided to wait, and carefully breathed heavily.

He needed to recall what had happened. All the messy details, the whole gross story. Inuyasha turned his gaze to the window, catching the ray of lights that shone through in his eyes. This caused his golden, amber ones to turn brighter. His ears twitched a little as voices clouded them sharply.

Forcing his eyes shut, he strained to block out all the voices so his mind could focus on the accident. Just as the thought flew out, another rushed at him, causing him to speak, "My parents.." He breathed, almost breathless. He shifted slowly, raising his arm to scratch his head.

The movement caused some blood to rush out of his cut and he swallowed a lump that seemed to want to stay in his throat. Yes, he was with his parents..but..where were they now? Was he the only one hurt? Inuyasha slowly glanced around the room and found himself alone. The door bursting open caught his attention as three tall men flooded the room.

One was obviously a doctor, he could tell by the clothes he was wearing. A clipboard was occupying his left hand. The other two looked very dark, as they towered over the doctor, somewhat. The sight of them caused the little boy to shiver inwardly, making his blood run cold, and his body to stiffen.

Just by one glance, he decided that he didn't like either of these men at all. The doctor's voice cut through his thoughts with a sharp blade, "I don't think you should!" He roared angrily, obviously trying to get his point across, whatever that was.

The other two glared, as if contemplating who should kill him in the next five seconds. The doctor took quick note of this and broke any eye contact by turning towards the bed. "Oh." He started, looking at the boy now awake lying in the hospital bed.

He advanced slowly towards him, looking through some papers and jotting down a few things. Inuyasha curiously watched on as he wondered what he was writing. Cocking his head forward he decided to get some answers, "Where am I?"

Ahh..great question, he thought to himself. The doctor chuckled, "I hope you didn't suffer any amnesia." Giving him a warm smile he let him know that he was only joking. This earned him a few confused blinks, waiting for the doctor to continue.

"You're in Sunny Brooke Hospital. You and your parents were in a very serious accident." A frown wrapped his features closely, the seriousness of his tone evident, "You're very lucky to be alive, you know? How are you feeling, anyway?" He raised his pen back up, ready to write something down again.

"Ok-okay." Inuyasha spoke, a shy look rested on him. He decided to ask another question that remained nibbling at his mind, "Where..where are my parents?" This question seemed to stab the doctor as he straitened up, a little unsure whether he should reply and put the young boy's curious mind at ease with the answer.

Even if he was sure, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. However, this boy was young..how much memory of his parents would he have? He sighed, waiting for his lips to seal shut, and opened them again, "I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this..but since you don't seem to have any other relatives, I might as well."

This didn't sound good. Why would he need some relatives to tell him where his parents were? Did they move away? Maybe they were at home, sleeping..instead of being by their son's side. Silent tears glazed over his eyes, almost as if he knew what the doctor was about to say.

"Inuyasha..like I said before, you're very lucky to be alive and to have survived that terrible accident." He paused and waited for his expression to change, trying to somewhat prepare him for what was about to come next.

The first set of tears formed and began making their way down his small face. His lower lip trembled a little, as his eyes faltered under the doctor's voice. "Your parents are..dead. I'm so sorry."

He didn't stop any of the tears that came out, second set..third, forth. It didn't matter. They all raced down his face, staining his skin causing slight whimpers to tumble out. Usually he would force himself not to cry, and to be strong for others..but who would he be being (A/N Try saying that fast five times!) strong for this time? He had no one now. All alone, at such a young age.

(A/N You tried to say "he be being" fast five times, didn't you! Didn't you! Don't try to deny it..I have cameras EVERYWHERE!)

The doctor just watched on as the boy continued to cry for his loss. Not even bothering to comfort him with a hug, or anything. 'Guess it just wasn't his thing.' Inuyasha thought bitterly. The room suddenly got so cold as he tried to hug himself and rid all and any numb feeling.

He felt the tears glide down to his neck and tickle him as he tried to wipe them away. Everything around him had stopped; nothing was worth paying attention to now. Maybe he could just lay here and wait until he died. It's not like it mattered if he lived anymore, all life would do now is shove the fact that he was alone in his face countless times.

What kid deserved to be reminded of that fact more than once? His breathing began getting shallow as his cries increased in volume. With each blink, more tears would flood his gentle skin. He could do nothing to stop it now, a part of him had just died..even if he did continue to live, it would be like living with only half his heart and soul.

A white tissue was lightly pushed into his view and tenderly wiped away his tears, like a mother would do. Like HIS mother would do. Letting his mouth remain opened, he turned to find out who was trying to take the place of his mother.

It was another woman; she had light blue hair and soft green eyes. They held a warmness that Inuyasha needed more than anything right now. Without giving it a second thought, he gathered the little strength he had and pushed himself towards the loving woman.

She caught on quickly, and positioned herself closer to him so that he could easily fit into her perfect arms. Inuyasha realized that he didn't even notice that this woman had come into the room, but that didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was that he had someone here for him; that was what he needed.

His heart collided with emotion as he grasped onto the woman harder. Letting her feel his pain, and lash his tears at her. She accepted both lovingly, carefully pulling him even closer. Her scent clouded his senses as everything in the room was suddenly blurred out as it had done before.

He could feel his skin rush against her warm clothing, as her flawless hands captured his hair and stroked it with such tenderness, it made him feel better. That however didn't nor could stop the amount of tears that continued to spill out. She didn't even seem to care, just continued to hold him very close.

Her voice was that of an angel, soothing every single pain that he felt at that moment. Both physical, and emotional. "Shhh, it's okay now sweetie." She soothed against him, letting the words fall into him. It worked amazingly as his arms tightened around her and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"That's right Inuyasha, it's okay now."

She ever knew his name! Wow, was she some kind of super-woman? That was what he thought, and very little could change that opinion right now. Only his mother had been able to comfort him this way, and that was what he needed right now, so badly.

Within minutes of being in her arms the pain decreased dramatically. He just felt really tired right now, and this was obvious as he began falling asleep in the arms of this angel. His breathing calmed down and he let himself rest peacefully, his future left to decide when he felt up to it.

Maybe he could just stay here for the rest of his life, at least it was warm.

His face softened as he thought of that woman, Miramu. As far as he was concerned, she was like his mother now. She cared for him in every way that he needed. The only thing that he didn't understand what how she, along with him had gotten mixed up in such a mess.

He raised his arm and snatched out a bit of sleep from his eyes as the rest of the story continued to unfold like he had allowed it to so many times in the past.

When Inuyasha awoke the next morning, he was in a different room. Had the hospital finally decided to change the rooms so that they would be somewhat attractive? His eyes searched the room and stopped at the window. The sun was finally not dancing in his eyes as it usually enjoyed doing.

He caught sight of the beautiful flowers that lay outside. The lush green caused him to smile a little, as the pink emitted a joy that wrapped around him comfortably. Okay, so maybe that was a little girlish to think and feel, but he was so little! At this age, it was okay to think these things.

The brown, wooden door softly opened as the woman he had cried to entered the room. Her beautiful blue hair was tied up in a neat bun and her green eyes glowed with such love he couldn't help but smile at her. "Mornin'." She called cheerfully, walking closer to him with a gray tray (A/N Tee hee..gray tray! Okay, I'll shut up now) of food in her arms.

She was dressed in a pale pink kimono, decorated with purple petals. She took a seat on the edge of his bed, and placed the tray of food on the ground. Steam emitted from it and was caught in Inuyasha's nostrils. It smelled so good..

Laughing lightly, she smiled at him, "Hungry?" He nodded slowly, not wanting to seem greedy. "Good, well let's get some food into you before we do anything else, okay?" Her voice was coloured with such love, that it made him want to just run into it. The calmness made him feel at such ease, despite the fact he had no clue as to where he was.

He nodded once again, and tried to get up. Grunting a little, he fell back against the soft sheets. "Here, let me help you." Taking a hold of his hands, she lightly pulled him up and positioned him so that he was leaning against her, with her left arm around his shoulder. It felt nice.

With her other single arm she picked up the tray and placed it in her lap. It looked heavy, she must have been quite strong to lift it with one hand and not even twitch. His opinion of this woman shot up higher and higher with every single movement she made. It was just then that he realized he didn't even know her name.

"Wh..wha.." He tried to speak but his voice was too hoarse since he hadn't spoken a word since yesterday morning. She turned to him attentively, and read his mind, "You're probably wondering who I am, aren't you?"

Wow! She was also a psychic! He cleared his throat, and answered with a word this time, "Yes."

"Well, my name is Miramu. I have been living with my two older brothers in this house for about 13 years now. Like you, my parents died when I was quite young." She said the last line quietly, so that she didn't hurt him. Miramu watched as he lowered his head slightly.

A little frown captured her lips as she watched him, and decided to change the subject. "Here, how about you eat first." His ears perked up and his head float back up. "Do you want to eat yourself, or would you like me to-.." Before she got to finish the sentence, Inuyasha responded, "You.."

Giving him a quick nod, she picked up the silver spoon, and began feeding him. The soup tasted great, there was such flavor in the broth that the taste never quite left his tongue. The vegetables were cut so perfectly, and heated just right they didn't burn him in the least. It was not too cold, but not too hot either. It was just right.

Okay, now he was starting to sound like Goldilocks (A/N I'm not sure how to spell her name. ; You all know who I'm talking about though, right?..RIGHT!) When he finished she handed him something to drink kindly. He drank it slowly, savoring the taste.

She watched him carefully as he did this, but in such a manner that it wasn't creepy or anything. It was just like a mother would watch her new born, carefully taking such notice to the little things they did. It felt kinda nice, that someone, not related to him would pay such close attention to him.

When he was finished, he placed it politely as possible on the tray. She gave him another one of her warm smiles, and set the tray on the cream coloured carpet. "I can tell you're a curious boy, Inuyasha. You must have a ton of questions, and I'll be more than glad to answer any that I can for you."

For a few seconds, he just stared at her blinking rapidly. How did she know all this! He opened his small mouth to say something, but it fell closed and the room filled with silence.

Miramu giggled lightly, "I'm sure you're wondering how I knew that. Well you see.." She patted her right leg lightly, beckoning him to take a seat. He jumped off the bed and slowly pulled himself up onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around him gingerly.

"Not too long ago, I had a baby boy that looked just liked you.." She rubbed one of his ears softly, "Minus the ears of course." Giving him a slight wink, she continued, "He was so full of curiosity, and excitement. At just a young age he had such a zest for life, it was truly touching. But then again, he was his father's son." She trailed off as her eyes began getting a little dark.

Silence crept it's way back into the room, so Inuyasha decided to blow it away, "Where is he now?" The curiosity in his eyes overwhelmed her and a single tear made its way out of her left eye. Before it had a chance to make its way to her cheek, she swiftly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, it's still a bit hard to talk about it.." She apologized, sniffling a bit. A pang of guilt struck his heart, he made her cry. Pressing his head into her, he hugged her. "Sorry I made you cry.." And he truly was, this woman reminded him so much of his mother, he hated it when he would make her cry..so he didn't want to make Miramu cry either.

"No, it's not your fault, dear." She sighed deeply, "My son's father and I were having some problems. He had taking up drinking, which would result in him doing some very bad things." Searching for his expression, she decided to take out some of the details.

"Let's just say, that he took my son away from me and went far, far away. I haven't heard from either of them since then." He could tell she was fighting to hold back the tears that were glazing over her eyes. He gave her a light pat on the back; "Your husband is a mean, mean man!" He stated, trying to sound as serious as possible.

She laughed despite the tears at his concern, "It's just you remind me so much of him, I can't help but feel some kind of attraction towards you." He nodded, "Me too." Giving a little yawn he leaned into her a bit more, "I'm tired." He told her, closing his eyes.

"Why don't I leave you to rest then, hmm?" She questioned softly, motioning to get up. "No!" He grabbed her kimono. "Stay!" Inuyasha commanded. Miramu gave him a confused look, which was quickly replaced with a soft one. "Okay then, I'll stay."

"Miramu..what happened?" Everything was so nice back then. He gritted his teeth; "It's all Mikaru and Kimaru's doing. I knew it from the start, oh god! I could kill you both!" Before he got too angry, he began taking deep breaths to calm his senses. Getting angry over it now wouldn't do anything.

As he grew up he remembered that Miramu begun telling him to leave, not in those exact words, but she would always lightly push him against that thought. It was almost as if she was trying to protect him from something, and now he knew what that was.

Without even noticing it, he suddenly became their slave, doing one little job after the other. Miramu visited him less often, and when she did..she would always be so tired. Her glow that he adored faded over time, and she sometimes lost the power to even force a smile.

And he knew, he knew exactly why! It was her damn brothers, breaking her soul and her very being. If she didn't stop him, he could have killed those two long ago. Damn her big heart! People like that just deserved to die and rot in hell. Especially for the most recent task they asked of him..the one that caused so much guilt to rise in him when he so much as looked at Kagome.

That damn day..his 14th birthday.

"Inuyasha!" Barked Miraku. The sun was setting and the room became very dark. The shadows on his face were quite intimidating, just as the rest of him was. Inuyasha's final guest had just left, and even at the slightest sound of Miraku's voice..he had wished he hadn't been left alone.

Miramu had warned him about this, that something would come..and judging by the way things were playing out, he assumed this was what she was talking about. Gulping, he walked slowly through the narrow corridor. 'Was it always this narrow?' He thought to himself, a little scared.

He reached the end and stepped in carefully to the living room. Sitting on the couch were his two most favourite people.

Not.

Mikaru and Kimaru's

Taking timid steps closer to them, he halted to an abrupt stop and didn't even bother to sit down. The looks they were giving him made him feel like he didn't even deserve to sit down and rest his tired legs. They shook under their stares, until their booming voicing made much more impact.

"You little brat. Oh god, that feels good." Kimaru have a slight chuckle. "Try it Mikaru, no holding back." He smirked, and turned to the shaking boy. They could tell he was scared, oh yes..but that only provoked them to be twice as cruel. "Fucking bitch..get over here!"

He stretched out his oversized arm and literally yanked Inuyasha's arm, pulling him closer and into harms way. He also released an evil laugh. "You're right, this does feel good." They laughed together, which made Inuyasha a little angry. Why were they laughing and doing this to him! Yeah, they never really were nice to him, but they never did this.

"Stop it!" Miramu flew forward and pushed one of her older brothers back, causing him to release Inuyasha's arm. Right away he rubbed the pain that emitted from it. His stare set upon Miramu now, for he feared for her well being.

Quickly standing up he stepped in front of her; "Don't you dare touch-touch her!" He stated, trying to sound as brave as possible. This only earned him a smirk, "You can relax, Miramu. We're only doing what we have to, to ensure our safety." He gave her a sadistic smile, "Aren't we allowed to have some fun, hmm? We've had to put up with this little runt for far too long, it's time that he actually do something useful for US for a change. It seems as though all he's been since he got here is trouble. A huge pain in the.."

"No! Inuyasha has been nothing but joy. He will carry out what he's supposed to! There's no sense in hurting him anymore than he has been. This boy has endured enough pain to last him a lifetime. He doesn't need you two making it worse." She gave them a short glare.

"You know, in a way she's right, we need to hurry up and get this plan into action before it's too late." Miraku chimed.

"Hah, we have plenty of time. That brat is only the kid's age." Remarked Kimaru, giving a small point in Inuyasha's direction.

"Still, we need to plan now, so none of it looks suspicious and planed. And that no one else suspects it, ESPECIALLY the girl."

"True. Okay, why don't we let this one in on everything and get him started." The two men turned their full attention on the little boy that stood before them. He had on a confused look but didn't dare breath a word in fear of being beaten by the other two.

"Well by now you know about your parents, they were in a terrible accident and died." He said it matter of factly, and didn't even care when Inuyasha gave a little flinch.

"So we brought you here, Miramu there adopted you." Giving a slight nudge towards her direction, "Now you belong to us. Now Inuyasha, you're finally old enough to do something to repay everything we've done for you."

His breaths came short, and he tried not to make much noise. Trying to hide himself from everyone in the room, even though they could clearly see him. There was no way to run..

"A long, long, long time ago, someone hurt our family a lot. They, of course now are very much dead, but someone from that family still remains." Miraku glanced at his watch as the minute hand struck twelve'o'clock midnight. "As of right now, she is 14."

"I-I don't get it.." Inuyasha stammered, his eyes glued on the man in front of him.

"Quiet, it's rude to interrupt! Now, as I was saying, this girl isn't some ordinary girl. She possesses a soul that can bring back the dead. But if she continues to live, that soul will cause a lot of pain, to so many people." A short glance was given to Kimaru, as he continued on with the story.

"That includes us, Inuyasha. You don't wanna be hurt again, do you?" They waited for the slighted movement from him, the went on, "In order for us to stay safe, you must find that girl, gain her trust, and then you must kill her." The words leaked out of his mouth like poison.

They burned Inuyasha's heart.

"I-I won't. I can..I can't!" He spoke, timidly.

"Heh, silly boy. Don't you realize what I just said? Her soul can bring back the dead! Like your parents." His face stayed stern, no hint of lies.

"You're lying!" Inuyasha spat, it couldn't be true..they were just trying to twist him into their stupid games.

"Oh am I? Come now, boy! How can you say that?" A twitch ate away at his eye hungrily.

"Be-because that's not..it's not possible." His sad face was darkened by his sad bangs that hung from his head.

"Fine, you don't believe me? Then maybe you'll believe Miramu. Tell 'em, sister. Tell him about the all mighty soul. Tell him about how it can bring his parents back to him."

The young boy turned his face towards the only woman standing in the room, she looked very tired and almost..scared. He couldn't read much into her expression as she turned away and spoke quietly, "It's true, Inuyasha..everything they're saying. It's all true. If you kill the girl, you will get your parents back." Her lower lip trembled but any attention to it was blown away and Mikaru's voice ran over it.

"You see?" His face was beaming, but he still looked calm and collected.

This was almost too good to be true. The one thing that he had wanted more than anything, and he could have it. But of course, there were strings attached. He would have to kill an innocent girl, well she wasn't really innocent..after all, her family did cause a lot of harm to some people. He was just balancing out everything, right?..Right?

The voice rang in his head as he quickly thought everything over. When he came to his decision, he knew it was a very selfish one..but he needed his parents so much. Living like this was very hard, and he couldn't really take much more of it. So yes, he would do it..he would do it so that he could have his parents returned to him.

"I"ll do it." He spoke, shaking quite a bit. Why was it so damn cold in here?

The two men's lips curved upward forming the same evil smile. "Excellent. Here is your target, Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh Kagome. If only I knew that they were lying to me! I never would have gone through with it, I swear!" His confessions fell on the deaf skys. "I was so young, so alone..but when I met you all of that changed, you showed me a life with everything. You became my best friend so quickly, and now..now I've fallen madly in love with you. I have to tell them that I can't carry out this plan anymore, I have to put an end to all this. I'm sorry..Kagome."

The words ran short as he continued to walk into the dusky night, praying that everything would turn out for the best.

A/N AH JEEZ! I hope that made sense. I hope it explains things, and makes things clearer for you. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to finish this, but at least it's the longest chapter that I've ever done! sigh I hate school so much, it's because of it that I didn't get to work on this before. shakes fist Anyway, next chapter will explain even more things, I'll try to tie up as many loose ends that I can. Later everyone, I'm off to study and do more homework!

Inuyasha: NERD!

Roonz: glares Quiet you! chases him

Inuyasha: AHH! runs faster

Roonz: continues to chase him Get back here you! Oh..and review!


	8. Misguided

Reviews~  
  
Zonza: Yes, Mikaru and Kimaru aren't exactly meant to be your favourite characters in this story, and if they are..you could be a fan of Kikyo! Go get yourself checked out. J/p . HOMESCHOOL!? BAH!! I hate you!! lol, you explained it perfectly, we all understood, right everyone? **looks around and realizes she's the only one here** Well um, I love candy?  
  
sleep walking chicken and HAP: Yes, if the fan-girls don't get you, you better believe that the fan-boys will! No one will have Inuyasha! Kagome: 'Cept me! Kikyo: And me! *everyone stares at Kikyo o_O* Kikyo: Or not v__v;;  
  
Kats02980416: Aww, I wouldn't make him do that..now would I? **innocent look**  
  
Guilty4Life: Exactly! No one would have guessed it, that's why I made it up!! **avoids glances** Ok, ok! I admit, I make this up as I go along. Are you happy now?! **runs off crying**  
  
sweet little country girl1: NOOOOOOOOO!! You did not just paint that blue!! **gouges out eyes** I WANT MY PINKNESS BACK!!!!!! Petition? **ears perk up** How do I sign?  
  
Kamora: LOL!!! That was funny! You're funny!! I'm good at stating the obvious! =)!!  
  
loozer-09: No one's ever read a story like mine. **shifty eyes** I AM A SHADOW!! Don't eat me!! **hides behind her wall of chocolate**  
  
Sakura onto Hitomi: Awwwwww!! That is so sweet. Thank you so much! Many huggles!  
  
darkangel78: ZACTLY! You've got it! Yep, I plan on many chapters, and lots and lots of fluff, cause we all love fluff!! **hands out fluff banners**  
  
Bijin chan: Done and done! (Alright folks..that's a wrap!)  
  
fanfictiongeek36: **pat pat** Of course he can't, I would never be so mean as to do that. **hides plot summary titled "When Inuyasha kills Kagome"** Heh, heh, heh.  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: Oh man! I had dreams about that. He should taste like ClodHoppers (Best chocolate in the world, I SWEAR!!) It even has a warning: Highly Addictive. Whoo-hoo! I love awards. XD Much tankies! MUAH!  
  
InuYasha/GF1889: **cringes** I know! **tries to finish this chapter quicker**  
  
andrea10: Loving the name ^_- Hope this was soon, **cough!**  
  
Inferna: YES! **hands her an award for noticing** I knew SOMEONE would ^_^ Wait to find out what really did happen to his parents.  
  
PeorthKitty: Thank-you!  
  
PeachesDani: Here's the next chapter. It took me a very long time, I know! v__v;;  
  
Signed: Oh man! I'm sorry, but I don't know how people can say that Kikyo and Kagome look alike, cause they don't!! At least not to me. I mean, sure, they have some similarities, but not so many that I would be calling Kagome ugly cause I did to Kikyo. Sowwie if that sounded mean, I didn't mean for it to, I just don't understand! =\!!  
  
kookoogrl: Whoo, god eh? ;) Tankies!  
  
A/N* WHOO!! I'm finally doing this chapter. I know it took me sooooo long, but it's really because of school. I know this chapter isn't too long, and probably not too good, but! At least it's something, right? Right! -_- Anyway, enjoy.  
  
****  
  
He was almost there, just a little while longer. His mind hung empty of thoughts as his eyes narrowed angrily at the ground. He had already thought out a plan, exactly what he would do when he got "home". Inuyasha had already promised himself that he wouldn't be tangled in their web of lies again.  
  
Funny how he had always thought of that place as home, when it seemed more like hell than school did at times. At least there he could somewhat breath easy without people constantly throwing orders at him. At least there he had Kagome.  
  
He would tell them that he wasn't going to hurt Kagome and that he was leaving as soon as he could. All the lies he had been fed and digested burned away at him slowly, how could he ever believe that his family could be brought back? There was nothing abnormal about Kagome, nothing that could grant him that kind of miracle anyway.  
  
He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and set his gaze on his fingers as they shifted through his hair. He didn't even notice the rock in his path and stumbled shortly before tripping and grazing his chin on some sand that lay helpless on the wavy, green hair of the earth.  
  
Pressing his hands against it, he grabbed a handful and held it. It remained there, leaning against the palm of his hand lifelessly. Bawling his fist slightly, he watched as the sand slipped through his fingers and dropped soundlessly to the inviting ground.  
  
Just like Kagome, he held her in his grasp.but when he held on too tight, she slipped right through his fingers and into Ryu's awaiting arms. "Well, not really." He thought out loud, dusting his hands off quickly. She was still mad at Ryu; at least he thought she was. As for him, he pretty much made up with her, but didn't really have her anymore.  
  
He began to wonder, did he ever? Did he ever really have her, or did he just think he did? "Why am I thinking about this?" He muttered quietly, "I'll get her after, right now I have to get myself out of my own mess."  
  
Groaning a little, he picked himself up and began walking once again. He turned a corner sharply and caught a slight glimpse of his house. The sky seemed to grow dark around it and he started to feel a little sick as his feet slid against the cement floor leading towards the stone steps.  
  
He tried to keep his head up as his feet glided up them and closer to the darkly coloured door. Reaching into his coat pocket nervously, he pulled out his keys and shifted through each one clumsily searching for the one that would allow him entrance.  
  
When he finally found it, he held it high and pressed it into the door, turning it slightly as the sound of it opening rushed through his ears.  
  
****  
  
"He's coming.." Two lips pressed back together as the words flowed out.  
  
"Shouldn't we go greet him?" Mikaru questioned his brother.  
  
"Nah, he'll know something is up. We have to act normal and wait for him to come to us." His stoic face responded.  
  
"Where's Miramu?"  
  
"She's still in her room, sleeping." He grinned childishly.  
  
His brother smirked lightly, "Poor misguided Inuyasha, he always seems to lose. No matter what he does."  
  
Kimaru ran his finger over the blade in his hand. It shined against the little moonlight that fell upon it. Just as he slipped it into the drawer, the doors swung open as Inuyasha's form stood silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
Mikaru turned to him subtly, "Oh hello Inuyasha." He smiled.  
  
****  
  
Kagome turned on her side again and clutched her pillow in frustration. Bolting up she groaned and threw the pillow across the room as it slid lifelessly on her rough carpet. Her arms folded between each other and she put on a scowl. "Why the hell can't I get to sleep?!" She roared to herself but decided to calm down since that was getting her no-where.  
  
"Deep breaths girl." She blew out a large amount of air and watched as the strands of hair that hung off her head blew up and shuffled back into her eyes. Sliding her hand out slowly, Kagome lifted those strands to the side of her head. Reaching out to her dresser, she picked up something to tie her hair back.  
  
"I need to find Inuyasha.." She muttered quietly and jumped out of bed changing into something warmer. Her eyes traced around her clock as the red numbers read out, "1:15".  
  
**** A few minutes later  
  
Throwing on some old running shoes, she stepped down the stairs one by one and raced out the front door as it shut behind her. Wind blew at her from all directions and she mentally thanked herself for tying her hair up earlier. Wind was one of good hair's enemy, every woman knew that. (I can't stand wind when I leave my hair out. I know it adds that how affect with it blowing in all directions, but my god! I can't take it blowing in my eyes, grrr. Anyway, back to the fic..)  
  
Kagome allowed her feet to wander around to where she thought Inuyasha could be, even at this hour. She finally decided that he was at home and headed in that direction. As she passed by all the familiar surroundings, she thought about the talk she had with him before he left.  
  
It was quite serious but she didn't get the answers that she had hoped. "I'm not imagining it..something is always bothering him! I know it. I could've gotten it out of him tonight, why didn't I?" She asked herself, and waited for her mind to throw some kind of answer at her, possibly, no, most likely confusing her further.  
  
"Maybe I felt a little sorry for him. He didn't really look like he wanted to tell me, or..maybe..nah! He couldn't possibly be afraid to tell me, would he? I mean, I'm his best friend for heaven's sake! He tells me everything, even little things like the way he wakes up in the morning."  
  
Her glove-covered hand raised and cupped her chin in thought, Inuyasha was one strange man..well, no..he wasn't a man. He was a hanyou. (Could someone tell me if that's the correct spelling? It's been way too long since I wrote this. -_-!!) Half demon, half human.  
  
Maybe that's what she loved about him. His uniqueness. Heh! Everyone was so unique these days. Being normal seemed different, and being weird, different, abnormal was right. She laughed and raised her gaze to the dark, cloudy sky. Taking a deep breath, she screamed out the first thing that came into her mind, "Why do I love you so much Inuyasha?!"  
  
Throwing her hand over her mouth, she stopped walking and began to blink. "I love him..I love him..I love him..?" She blinked several times..it was true. She really did love him. But..what about Ryu? Didn't she love him? He did put her in danger though, how could she love someone like that?  
  
Why would he do that on purpose though? She had known him for quite a while; he wouldn't do that to her, would he? No..he wouldn't. She loved him too, she loved them both. "Oh great..this is so much better than just loving one of them! Stupid Kagome, stop falling in love! It's not going to get you anywhere."  
  
Kneeling down in front of a pile of sand she picked some up in either of her hands. She decided that the pile on the left was Inuyasha and the pile on the right was Ryu. Whichever pile of sand was smaller would be the one she didn't love. Nodding her head, she concluded that this was how she would know or not who she truly loved.  
  
Closing her hands together she watched as the sand fell to the ground. When it stopped, she opened her two hands and found that Ryu's pile had more than Inuyasha's. She bit her lip lightly, "Maybe I did this wrong."  
  
Picking up another pile, she closed her hands again and the same thing happened. Ryu's pile held more sand, which meant that she loved him. "Argh!" Throwing the little sand in both hands at the ground, she dusted the rest of the sand off her fingers. "Why am I wasting my time here? I've got to find Inuyasha!"  
  
Turning around, she walked in the direction of his house.  
  
Looking around, she saw that no one was in the park. "How strange.." She chimed to herself quietly. Some people are always somewhere. Okay, so that didn't exactly sound right, but she knew what she meant! "I know what I mean? Man..maybe I should've stayed in bed."  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the two other men in the room. "We have to talk." He tried to sound tough, and unafraid, but he wasn't sure if they saw him that way. They probably thought of him as some weak boy. Just as he was when they met him and pulled him into their stupid plans. God, he hated them.  
  
"Oh? About what?" Kimaru asked, almost amused. They usually sounded that way, either amused, or bitter. Never really happy, not genuenly, not like Kagome, or Miramu. They were so cold, filled with hate, pure hate.  
  
This was the moment of truth, kinda. It was time to pull himself free from their plan and work out one of his own. One that would insure happiness, not a false sense of hope. He needed to let go of any hope that his parents would come back to life and be with him again. That wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Before you talk Inuyasha, we have some very good news." Mikaru's lips curved upwards and formed an almost twisted smile.  
  
"And what would that be?" The hanyou ventured, trying not to sound interested. Although he knew that whatever they were going to tell him meant trouble. Any good words in their vocabulary usually meant something bad. Mikaru took a seat in a chair and leaned back comfortably, biding his time. He stretched his long legs out and lifted the tea cup, raising it to his lips taking a light sip.  
  
"Out with it Mikaru! If you have something to tell me, then stop wasting my time and tell me already." Inuyasha spat out, he hated the way they did this. Whenever he had something important to tell them, they would always change the subject and make him wait longer.  
  
"Touchy, are we?" He smirked and set down the cup. He crossed his hands in his lap and stared up at Kimaru. "Do you wanna tell him, or should I do the honours?"  
  
Kimaru spun a little book on his finger and looked quite agitated at their conversation, having been left out. "Does it really matter?"  
  
"Well, dear brother. If you would like to inform him about everything, you may. But if you would rather I do it, then that's also perfectly fine."  
  
Inuyasha growled lightly, "Would someone just fuckin tell me?!"  
  
Mikaru stood up and took a few steps towards him, looking down at the silver locks and hanyou ears. Inuyasha slowly raised his head and let his amber eyes lock with Mikaru's dark ones. They remained in that position for a few moments.  
  
"Your job, Inuyasha..is over."  
  
****  
  
Kagome stepped up the few stairs leading to the door. Her body shook a little, she guessed it was because of the weather, but something about being here didn't exactly feel right.  
  
Her hand raised to knock on the door when it blew open, sending fierce waves of the air through the hallway. Quickly racing in, she threw the door closed and echoed her thoughts through her voice, "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."  
  
The dark hallway didn't answer her. Finding that a little strange, she stepped forward and began to search for Inuyasha.  
  
****  
  
Two pairs of eyes looked away sadly as they watched the young girl step inside the house. "It's all over now. They have them both." Miramu's lips pressed tightly together as a tear appeared beside them.  
  
**** A/N* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Can this be? Am I actually ending off a chapter? Wow! This seems so new to me . Heh, I'm sooooo sorry purples (People are purple). Yes so um..until next time!! **runs away** 


	9. And we all fall down

~Reviews  
  
PeachesDani: Haha! Tomatoes! I was on the phone when I read that and it really made me laugh.  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: No! I'm not trying to kill you, I swear. **shifty eyes** I updated! We're all happy.  
  
Sweet little country girl: Pink is so not ugly! Unless it's an ugly shade of pink, but y'know...that rarely ever happens so pscha! Sniffle! My bat...**strokes invisible bat**  
  
CaribMiko03: This one is kinda short too, but at least I updated, right?! We're still getting somewhere! MAYBE I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!!!  
  
X-with stars: Yes, being sick sucks. But being without someone you wanna be with sucks more. **cries**  
  
Sakura onto Hitomi: Heheheheh. Yes, they're not just drawings on paper anymore! THEY'RE ALIVE!! **ahem** I'm sane.  
  
Anime-babe21: I know, I'm evil...AND I LOVE IT! (What is it with me and caps today O_o) **runs** I mean, thank you! ^_^  
  
Katherine: I like your name. Hehe, yes, that is the art of cliffhangers. Yep, cause without them, no one would read my stories. Sniff...  
  
Blinkchick: Beware eh? Waiting eh? Ya, eh? MWHAH!!  
  
Anime-is-da-bomb: TESTIFY!  
  
Fanfictiongeek36: Awww! That's so sweet. Done and done! ^_^  
  
Silver Ice Angelx: Psch, who car—I mean! Kikyo is part of my next few chapters. You know, for um..support? o.O Don't worry, she'll be back!  
  
CrismHeart: The sand scene kinda showed that she didn't like being in love with Ryu. She is going to have another pep talk, maybe in the next chapter, maybe the one after that. So watch out for that, it will be looooong! I already have it written. :) Hehe, to tell you the truth...I tend to rush these chapters a bit, mostly because of school. But thanks for saying that ^_^  
  
Hunter The Dusk: Hehe, thank you! Have a cookie and enjoy the show **hands out cookies**  
  
A/N* Yes, I took forever to put this up! Happy New Year because the last time I updated we were still in 2003! Hehe, well! It's February already. Where does the time go? **silence** Yes...I'm not even gunna try to explain why I didn't write this sooner. Let's just chalk it up to school and me not being motivated. Sound good? No? Well too bad!! Kidding. Enjoy the chapter. ^.^  
  
**  
  
Their voice ringed in his ears annoyingly, as his mind tried to rid any trace of the sound. The rhythm had never been appealing to his ears, and he liked it that way. Their words were as loving as their cold stares, the ones they always seemed to wear. Especially when they tried to act all calm and collected, never being bothered by anything that occurred around them.  
  
A single growl, here and there. The slightest hint of an emotion that manifested in their bodies. It was beyond him how they could remain so stoic.  
  
When enough time had passed, and the ringing had died down, he opened his mouth to answer. Confusion dripping down his face.  
  
"What do you mean, my job is over? What the hell do you fuckin' mean!?" He knew that was a little uncalled for; they didn't really do anything to upset him that much, yet.  
  
He guessed he was justified in raising his voice like that, considering everything they had done to him before.  
  
"No need to get angry, Inuyasha." Kimaru warned slightly. "We're all friends here." He chucked, a bit amused with himself for that comment.  
  
Mikaru smirked quietly, only being caught by his own ears. His gaze remained fixed on Inuyasha, as he eyed him warily. "What has been your job for the past few years? Why have we kept you here? Hmm?"  
  
He advanced forward a little, causing Inuyasha to step back without thinking. Realizing what he had done, he quickly took a step forward and narrowed his eyes at them. "Of course I know. You two only remind me every single day of my pathetic life!" He raised his voice again, instinctively.  
  
All the anger he felt toward the two figures standing in front of him was surging out through his speech, but they could only remain amused by it for so long. "Oh come on now, don't you think we deserve a little more respect than that?"  
  
Emphasizing his point, Mikaru raised his two fingers and held them a small distance apart. They loved toying with Inuyasha, with anyone for that matter. They fed off his anger, and constructively used it to their advantage. Although they already held something over his head, they always had.  
  
The two evil brothers had always pulled the strings in his life, that's the way it always had been. He was just too blind to see it.  
  
"Cut the crap. You two deserve as much respect as I'm being nice enough to offer you. So enough of this bullshit you're feeding me. Tell me what the hell you mean." He had perfected his voice, so that it didn't shake with fear like it did when he was little. His being stood much taller than it had ever at that moment.  
  
It wasn't because of his size, or his age. It wasn't the anger that flowed through his body, or everything they had done to him in the past that could have sparked such hate. His strength was drawn in by his love for Kagome. To him, she was life. She always knew what to say to him, always knew exactly what to do whenever his "family" had once again decided he wasn't good enough for them, which was a lot of the time.  
  
She was the only one that accepted him as he was, nothing more, nothing less. She took in every single little detail of him, and he loved her for it. He loved her with all of his heart. That was what kept him going at this very moment, knowing that after this was all over, he could focus on much more important matters.  
  
Things like ridding any emotion she felt towards Ryu, or any other male besides him for that matter. Shaking his head somewhat calmly, he tried to remain focused on what was happening before him. Any other plan would have to wait until later. This was what he had to deal with at the moment.  
  
"Heh. Thinking about your pathetic women again?"  
  
Were they mind readers or something?  
  
"Don't look too surprised," Mikaru told him, "I can tell you were thinking about her. It is written all over your face. Just the way your eyes soften with the slightest thought of her clouds your mind. You really are worthless, you know that? Too bad none of your dreams will come true, though. What a pity..." He trailed off subtly, just as another voice raced through the room.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" The voice was distant. It seemed to be coming from a short distance away. A female voice, no doubt of that. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly, he knew right away. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Kagome. But, what was she doing here?  
  
Oh no...  
  
Shock seeped through his features as everything clicked together. His job being over. He had lured Kagome right into their trap, without even meaning to at all. And now it was too late to do anything about it. She would be here in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Hahaha. It looks like the idiot has finally figured out everything." The two brothers laughed as the voice got closer, and closer.  
  
Inuyasha's heart began to sink deeper and deeper in his chest. His stomach turned and flopped around. His skin began to turn a sickly pale, as everything began to crash down on him, hard.  
  
Needless to say, he wasn't feeling too hot.  
  
"I swear! If someone doesn't answer I'm going to leave. Where is Inuyasha anyway?!" Kagome's now irritated voice rang through the halls and haunted Inuyasha's ears. Her words clung to his ears and suffocated them. He didn't dare move, what was the point..?  
  
"Is someone in here?" A little head poked its way through the doorway, revealing a young woman. Her face lit up at the sight of Inuyasha, and she allowed her body entrance into the room. Being overjoyed with happiness, she didn't even notice the look of death that had fallen upon his face.  
  
He knew exactly what was going to happen next, and it was nothing near good. It didn't come close to what he had intended on doing. Damnit! Why did Kagome have to come here anyway?!  
  
He mentally sighed, it wasn't her fault at all. None of this was her fault, she was innocent.  
  
He was to blame. This was completely his fault. His body stung with pain, and hurt, although he knew it was nothing compared to what Kagome would feel very soon. His lifeless eyes fell down on her dark messy hair as he felt her body collide with his lightly.  
  
She looked up at him, and smiled kindly. Offering him some of her joy, "I've been looking all over for you..." She confided in him.  
  
His arms hanging loosely at his sides, he used the little energy he had left to raise them and fold them around her body, pulling her closer to him. Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent, the aura she carried around with her. The one that always seemed to draw him into her. Whenever she was this closer to him, he was helpless.  
  
Just her presence alone was enough to drive him crazy. Having her in his arms like this, pressing his body against hers, and taking in every bit of detail about her at the moment drove him insane. But he knew that it would all end very soon.  
  
Unfortunately for him, that soon had to be now.  
  
"Ah! Dear Kagome. We finally have a chance to meet you. Inuyasha speaks a great deal about you." There was a glint in Mikaru's eye that shined when he spoke those words, but Kagome was blind to them.  
  
She pulled back away from Inuyasha and he reluctantly let her go by loosening his arms around her, but only a little. She turned around and bowed politely, "Hello, Mr..um..I'm sorry, I don't know how to address you."  
  
She blushed lightly under her bangs, her face feeling hot. Surprise scratched the surface of her face as Inuyasha's arm rested on hers pulling her up. "Don't bow in front of them." His voice was tinted with emptiness. It was now that she finally realized how pale he looked.  
  
"Now, now Inuuyasha. You shouldn't treat her that way, after she came all the way over here and saved you the trouble of having to bring her here. How terrible that would have been, ne?" Kimaru's smile widened as each word spew out of his mouth. He was now grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Inuyasha's fists clenched at his sides, as he grinded his teeth together, emitting an angry growl trying to warn them about saying anything else.  
  
Kimaru's began to walk closer to the two children, with a finger up at his chin in thought. "You know, I would have thought you'd be happy that she came on her own. But you look as pale as a ghost, now why would that be? Oh! That's right. How silly of me." His smirk widened even more, if possible.  
  
"She doesn't know about everything, now does she? I guess I'll have the pleasure of informing her." He was loving every second of this, but why not? Torturing people was something he loved to do. Why should torturing Inuyasha, their supposed son be any different?  
  
"Don't you dare!!!" Inuyasha seethed as he lurched forward.  
  
"Don't what? Tell her about everything you've been doing since the moment you met her? That everything your..."  
  
"I'm warning you Kimaru!" He shot again, becoming a little desperate now.  
  
"Quiet, boy. I'm holding all the cards right now. Don't you get it? You've lost! We've won. You brought Kagome to us, and now both of you will die."  
  
Once his voice died down, Kagome's gasp replaced it. The two men laughed coldly.  
  
"But you, dear...still have not heard the whole story now have you? It wouldn't be fair to just leave you in the dark any longer. You see, everything you know about your friendship with Inuyasha here has been based on a lie. He has been deceiving you since the very beginning. The only reason he went to meet you, and actually talked to you was because he wanted to use you to bring back his dead parents."  
  
The words caused Inuyasha to flinch slightly, but he couldn't say anything now. His mouth refused to work.  
  
"He never really cared for all your silly little problems. Didn't actually like spending time with you, but he had to, in order to get his parents back. At least, that's the way it began. It seems now that he has fallen in love with you. He longs to actually be with you, despite everything he did before. He believes that could actually happen now. What a fool. He loves you, but he brought you right to us. Isn't that odd?"  
  
Kagome couldn't see anything in front of her, the tears had already begun to fall and more continued to take their place not allowing a moment of a clear vision. She turned her head back around to stare at Inuyasha. She needed to know if this was true or not.  
  
He couldn't bare to look at her, he didn't want to see all the pain her eyes held, knowing that he had betrayed her like that. When she used her voice, it almost killed him, but he could feel his heart breaking. Each word she spoke sliced his heart into another peace.  
  
"Is it true? Is what he's saying true?" She advanced closer to him while trembling slightly. He still refused to look at her until she cupped his chin with her hand and turned his face toward hers. "Inuyasha..."  
  
The guilt his eyes held was enough for her, it was true. All of it. All those times that she thought he had cared, all those things that she did for him, everything he had done and said to her. It was all a lie, every last bit of it. She couldn't tell if her heart was broken, or if he had just taken it right out of her body.  
  
She couldn't quite feel anything at the moment, her senses beginning to fade away. Her head dropped down, and the grip she held on his chin fell landing limply at her side. She turned her heel slowly to face the other two men. They didn't seem to care, although she couldn't really tell, or care any less for that matter.  
  
This was the greatest pain she had ever experienced in her entire life; it was much worse than what had happened at school with Ryu, much worse. She knew now that Inuyasha was the one she loved, but he was also the one that used her. All he wanted was his family. But...wait? What did she have to do with that?  
  
Lifting her gaze up at them, her eyes trembled with a fear she never knew was possible. First she had just lost her love, and now she might loser her life. What a great day...  
  
Forcing herself to speak, she mustered as much courage as she could, "Wha- what happens to-to me now?"  
  
Both men turned to each other and smiled sadistically, "Now, the fun begins."  
  
**  
  
A/N* Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm evil. The next chapter will be better. More fluffness and um, more happiness. O_o It'll be sweet! Many scenes with Kagome and Inuyasha. ^.^ Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you wanna look at it, it might take me a while to get that up! But, I wrote this in a few hours, (While taking breaks -_-) so it might not take me that long!  
  
Some random purple: In other words, don't hold your breath. ^_^  
  
Roonz: Quiet you. And remember to review!! 


	10. So push us around

Reviews~  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: Yay! Well I hope there's enough fluff in here, although it's kinda sad fluff. What would that be considered? Wet...fluff? O.o  
  
Animemistress419: Yes, she is experiencing a lot of pain. Poor Kagome. :( I'm evil...  
  
Kody leigh: Mm, but she's not gonna have some mood swings and say, "I can't believe he'd do that to me...oh but he loves me! But he betrayed me...but he loves me!!! However, he did betray me...OMG IS THAT CHOCOLATE?!" Get my point? **winks**  
  
Lady scorpio: **nods** Done and done. Hope you like this chapter. ^_^  
  
Neko-chan: Eek. That's really weird. I thought of this idea on my own, but the thing is...I write as I go along. So I'm not even sure what's going to happen. I know the basic idea, but it's very vague. I don't even remember ever reading Card Captor stories, although I did like the anime for a while. Sakura and Li for lyphe! :p  
  
Alejandra: Awww...that is so sweet! Thank-you!  
  
Lalalalalas: Let's just put it this way: lalalalalala. Jokes, jokes. Here's the next chappie!  
  
AkuReiX: Ooh! I love your name. And I know, like I said earlier, I'm very evil... but enjoy ^_^  
  
Inutikidudez: Dude, done and done! (Sorry, that was lame -_-)  
  
Sakura onto Hitomi: Oh yeah, bring out the ham! We'll teach 'em a lemon! I mean, lesson.  
  
Kohaku27: I totally make it up as I go along. Quite sad, I wish I could go along with what I planned, ah well! Maybe I'll be crazy and do that for my next fic. **laughs to self** Yeah...maybe.  
  
Fanfictiongeek36: Aww! I can't believe I almost made you cry. Sniffles. **buys her a new box of tissues with Inuyasha's autograph on it**  
  
Ladykaa28: Yes, but then where would the conflict be? Wait, did that make sense? **watches everony shake their head no**  
  
Lloyd's Girl: Alex? Well there you go...Alex! O_O  
  
Yogi bear-321: Yep! And for the 3rd time, (Who's counting .) I'm evil!  
  
Darkwitch5: Wow, I didn't think it was captivating, but that's nice of you to say so. ^_^ Glad ya like it!  
  
Mystical-Maiden: Of course it'll all end good! I can't stand to write sad endings. I'm anti-sad endings...they force me to make up my own happy ending...at the end. Yes, I'll go now. . A*N* Wheee! An update...yayayaya! Don't hate me. . And remember kids! Every Villain Is Lemons, aka, EVIL! MWHAHAHAHH!  
  
**  
  
Kagome stared at the two men with a sickly pale look. She was scared stiff, and with good reason. With the aid of Inuyasha, they had captured her and were now going to use her for, god knew what.  
  
She almost couldn't come into grips with the whole situation. Everything in the past had been a lie, with Inuyasha. She had come to love him completely, and he had betrayed her.  
  
Pain surged through her body numbly, and she shook carefully in the room. The scene around her began to blur constantly, and she felt very light headed. Someone was calling out to her, or so it seemed.  
  
Was the owner of the voice Inuyasha? Was he calling to her? She couldn't tell. She wouldn't tell.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to feel very heavy, and her eyelids forced her to become blind slowly, before she pushed them up again. She needed to stay away and find an exit to this terrible nightmare.  
  
Soon she would wake up in Inuyasha's arms, the Inuyasha she had always known, the one that cared for her, and had been there for her as long as she could remember. Not the one that stood somewhere around her, and refused to explain anything to her.  
  
But what could he explain? Everything Kimaru and Mikaru spoke had been the truth, evidently Inuyasha refused to mend the fact with lies, and she silently prayed he would, because even that would be better than what she felt right now.  
  
Her eyes pressed together and suddenly everything went dark, she felt herself look balance and the ground swallow her up completely. Was that possible? Could the escape she prayed for really come to her that easily? Doubt clouded her mind and she felt her body fall to the ground.  
  
Kagome's ears rang with a scream that called her name. A male voice, but then again, what else did she expect. There was no female's presence lingering around here. With that said, she began to fumble with a crazy thought.  
  
What if Kimaru was really a woman? Kagome giggled to herself mentally. Just give him really long hair, add some lipstick, a little mascara, a nice pair of boobs and...boy, she was really losing it.  
  
Her arms made contact with another body, and when her eyes mustered the will to open, she found her care being placed in the arms of Inuyasha. If she had the energy, she would push away from him, but right now, she didn't.  
  
Her head pounded endlessly, and she burrowed her eyebrows in frustration at it. She needed a hammer, yeah, a really big one. It would solve all her problems.  
  
She could pound in Kimaru and Mikaru's heads in,that would teach them! Maybe a few times, just for good measure, then go on to...no, she wouldn't pound Inuyasha. Her heart ached, as the plan ran by her head again.  
  
Once the two brothers were down, she would go on to play with her own life. Bash her head a few times; the pain would surely go away then. Her arms hurt a bit too, but she could fix that. This could work!  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome heard a worried voice talk to her, and she knew it as well as she knew the alphabet. It was Inuyasha's.  
  
But why was he worrying about her now?  
  
Oh wait, that was right. She wasn't used to her full extent, not yet. Nope, she was still useful, in a slightly deadly sort of way. She played with that fact carefully, and gave more thought to it. Maybe she would die, and revenge would be taken on her small form for something she had done in the past.  
  
She clicked her tongue mentally, now what would she be getting punished for? Nothing seemed to jump out of her memory bank that would result in death, and she lolled her head against Inuyasha's strong shoulder.  
  
Kagome could feel his eyes lingering on her slightly, just slightly. She could almost weigh the guilt he still held, but with good reason. Everything was a lie, it had been a lie.  
  
Gushing tears seemed to prickle her eyes and at that moment, death didn't seem so bad. The pain in her chest began to grow, and it felt like something was digging out of her body, from the inside with a very fine needle, one that could cut through boulders the size of Jupiter's mass.  
  
It was hard to take in. She breathed with shuddered breaths and her body shook violently in his arms. She felt him lose any grip of her hands as she began to slide silently down to the floor. Her ears caught something that was being shot at her, "How disgusting." A snort was followed by it.  
  
If Kagome had the strength, she would have taken much offence, but she had to admit, this was disgusting. Here she was, in the arms of the man she loved; yet the same one that despised and used her. All for what? Getting his parents back.  
  
She felt a ping of pain poke at her sides, a part of her began to understand why he had done it, but the pain overpowered it and she began to argue with herself. How the hell could SHE, a mere human hope to save his parents? They had died, years ago! When she was only a little child. This really didn't make any sense.  
  
Without noticing it, Kagome shook her head lightly. This caused Inuyasha to shake, and he pulled apart just barely, to get a look at her face.  
  
Tears were lingering on her features and her eyes held a nice tint of red. Her cheeks had lines of tears descending down her creamy skin, and her expression continued to change as different thoughts penetrated into her mind. He took in a little breath; he didn't feel very deserving of breathing heavily around her.  
  
He guessed that she didn't have much strength to get up, because she remained in his embrace and didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon. Silently, he thanked god for that, he was at least able to hold her for a little while. And maybe, the minuscule thought tugged at his heart, she didn't want to leave his side?  
  
He knew the chance was very little, she was probably livid with him, although her way of handling that kind of emotion seemed, odd. However, even the least chance that that could be true sent his emotions in a fury. His heart ached at what she must be going through.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of one of the voices he despised more than anything in the world, "You don't actually think she's going to forgive you, do you Inu?" They toyed with his emotions constantly, and all the blood in his body began to boil with anger at that.  
  
The way they spoke, it was as if they hadn't done anything wrong, when in fact, they had ruined his life, and hurt Kagome. That was something he would not forgive them for, and they were going to pay, finally pay for EVERYTHING that they had done.  
  
Gently, he squeezed Kagome's shoulders and looked at her; he needed to see if he was able to get some kind of emotion out of her. Her gaze trailed down to his chest, and her eyes remained dull. Nothing like the Kagome her knew. Sighing silently, he spoke the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry."  
  
She seemed to pick up on it right away as her gaze raised higher to his. He regretted it when the look she gave him pierced at him, like a million arrows. It flashed constantly, with hurt, betrayal, anger, and it varied as neither broke their gaze away.  
  
Finally, the last emotion that seemed to settle within her was sadness, and tears glazed over her eyes quickly. This jabbed him inside even worse, and he flinched as the first tear fell down her cheek. He wished that she would yell at him, and beat at him furiously because even that would have been better than this.  
  
This, this was torture. He couldn't stand to see woman cry, especially ones he loved. And he loved Kagome with all of his heart, mind, body, soul, and spirit. She was his queen. He loved her with all he had, and although she knew this, didn't mirror any hint that she wanted his love.  
  
The rejection continued to eat away at him as previous pain eroded his happiness. But he didn't blame her in the least, she had all the right in the world to hate him and he could accept that, he had to accept that. She was extremely hurt over this, maybe the reason was because she loved him too?  
  
He couldn't rest on that thought very long, he had to deal with other matters first. Carefully, he reached over to Kagome and gently wiped away one of her tears. She physically faltered at this, at his touch. Her eyebrows rose higher and her lower lip began to tremble violently.  
  
"Are you two love birds finished yet?" An annoyed yawn was followed by his voice and Inuyasha looked past Kagome and watched as the two brothers glanced at them shortly.  
  
He growled and pulled Kagome up along with him as he stood up to match their size. He watched closely as the two mirrored his moves and stood up straighter.  
  
"About time. Now, let's get to business." Kimaru snarled before quickly rushing towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha let her go and stood in front of her as she limply stood behind him. There was no way he would let anyone harm her, not if he could help it.  
  
Kimaru's fist plunged into Inuyasha's cheek bone and made a direct hit that would have sent him directly into the woman standing behind him, if he didn't forcefully press his feet into the ground and thrust forward into the man thundering violent attacks at him. Kimaru stepped back slightly at this force stepping into him, and a surprised look almost washed over him as he began to tumble backwards slightly.  
  
His fist was lifted out of Inuyasha's face, and just as he was recovering from that attack, a leg was pummeled into Inuyasha's gut, allowing a few traces of blood to be spewed out onto the floor. His throat felt raw and it hurt him, but he swallowed forcefully and placed his hand on top of his stomach while trying to steady himself further.  
  
His eyes glanced behind him and he saw Kagome standing there, her expression had changed and it was now a look of worry that crossed her loving face. He needed to get her out of the way, so that he could fight freely. But where could she go?  
  
"Kago..." He tried to speak, but his voice broke and he fell in a fit of coughs as his knees met with the ground. Why did he feel so weak after just two little hits? It didn't make any sense. He knew that Kimaru and Mikaru were strong, but not this strong! He should have been able to fight back by now, but his body refused any thought of it.  
  
His chin was quickly pushed into the solid ground and it rang with a new sense of pain. His arms twisted at the contact it made with the flat surface his stomach lay into. Inuyasha's breathing came in short breaths, and sometimes even no breaths at all when he felt Mikaru's arm jab into his back several times.  
  
One brother had already knocked him down after three hits, and now another one was taking shots at him? Great, just fucking great. He expected another shot to be ground into his skin, but he didn't feel anything and instead heard a feminine voice shoot out from above him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" The voice was obviously angry, and dead-set on helping Inuyasha.  
  
He turned his body over and watched as Kagome threw her weight at Mikaru, which sent him flying backwards somewhat before stumbling over his own feet and landing roughly on his butt while his arms steadied his figure. This gave Inuyasha enough time to jump up and send a gaping Kimaru into the wall of the room.  
  
He listened to the groan under him and quickly inhaled a breath while sending his angry fist into the jaw of the man that fell before him. He listened to the sound of something cracking and continued to put more force into the punch before his ears picked up the sound of a terrified scream behind him.  
  
His head shot up and his body instinctively rushed over to her, head- butting Mikaru in his stomach and breaking any hold he held on Kagome. Another hole in the wall proved that Inuyasha still had enough energy in him to fight as long as Kagome's life was in danger.  
  
He quickly rushed backed to her, while the two brothers recovered. "Are you ok?" He quickly questioned as he saw her body bent and on the ground. Leaning down he placed a hand on her shoulder, and it warmed his heart when she didn't shrug it off. His heart pounded in his ears as he awaited her answer and watched intently for any sign of it.  
  
She nodded briefly before looking up at him. He took in her glance and saw that the sides of her eyes glistened with tears and it pulled at his heart. Raising his thumb, he stroked it lovingly but watched as she flinched at the contact of his finger. Her expression quickly changed with a look of fear and her move flew open as she saw what transpired behind the man sitting in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch out!" She quickly yelled before she felt his body topple over her which sent them both flying against the ground. Her body being under, she felt her arms slide against the ground and heat quickly wrapped her skin while ripping through her shirt. Inuyasha's fingers lay gently around her shoulders and he remained on top of her before she whispered out his name softly.  
  
Quickly stirring, he saw that another body was being urged to thrust into the pile of two bodies he and Kagome formed. He pushed his body in front of hers just as he felt someone collide into him fiercely, and a breath coughed out of his mouth, giving him a slight burning feeling in his upper- chest.  
  
He slightly felt Kagome's cold hand reach out and grab hold of his shoulder, as his eyes slowly slid closed and his head began to spin. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows carefully as a violent scream rushed into his ears and he threw his eyes open. The sight before him caused adrenaline to rush through his body and he raised his now bawled up fists and sent it flying in the evil face of Kimaru.  
  
His body staggered a little, and the grip he held on Kagome's dark tresses slowly broke and she was allowed to slump against the ground again. He watched her groan softly and her hand jumped up against her head, tenderly stroking her hair line that had been violated by the harsh tugging of Kimaru's ruthless aggression.  
  
Inuyasha was breathing heavily, and he couldn't help the tired feeling that continued to surge through his body, but he had to fight! There was no way that he was going to lose now, not after everything that had happened. He blinked shortly, half afraid that his defeated feeling would suck him up completely and he would fall to the ground in a big thud, diminishing all chances he and Kagome had of sharing a life together.  
  
Burning tears made their way at the side of his face before they slung over his cheek and tickled his neck slightly. He had to fight. If not for him, then for Kagome. In taking a huge amount of air that surrounded him, he quickly jumped past Kagome's frail body and headed towards the two brothers, sending random punches and kicks to them simultaneously. He was awarded with a numb feeling in his fists and legs as they made contact with the two men. Their bodies acted like stone walls with his fragile skin, and he could have sworn he saw sight of little specks of blood rushing out of little cracks in his knuckles.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be keeping the men's attacks at bay before a sharp knee insisted its way into his back and he curved his body back while gasping for a moment. His keen eyes watched as the other brother was planning to send another blow directly in his neck and he pushed his body against the hard ground and heard the cracking sound of someone's fist making an intense amount of impact on something.  
  
His senses weren't up to their full capacity as he took this opportunity to quickly stand up. He threw his two fists together and smacked them right into Mikaru's skull sending him into Kimaru as they both landed on the ground in a mess. Trying to catch his breath, Inuyasha waddled over to them again and kicked for all he was worth.  
  
His arms ached with a sense of tiredness, but he didn't pay much attention to it. His next move seemed a bit childish, but as long as it forced pain into the two bodies that lay under him, he didn't give a fuck. Inuyasha's heavy weight was quickly sent into Kimaru and Mikaru as he began to jump on them endlessly.  
  
He felt the ground under him give away slowly, but that didn't stop him. Grunts and groans could be heard under the crashing sounds and Inuyasha found that to be music to his ears as it gave him more strength to wind his knees together and push himself into them again.  
  
The un-even surface that he stood on finally became too much for him and he fell, successfully landing his weight on Mikaru's back. Kimaru's anger raged and he threw both bodies off of him and onto their own area on the ground. The sounds of footsteps made their way into Inuyasha's ears as his eyes held tightly together.  
  
Dark and light spots danced before his eyes and he felt his body stagger to the right as a big foot was being jammed into his left arm. The pain doubled and he was being pushed in two directions as another body landed to his right, kicking him back to the left and into harms way. This continued for a long time, and Inuyasha wished he could just rip his arms out.  
  
They began to turn numb, and his eyes refused to open again. He could sense Kagome's presence near, but as long as the two people around him still held interest in bringing pain to his body, he didn't care. His arms slumped even further down, as his body began to relax further against the floor. It suddenly began to feel very comforting.  
  
Thoughts of sleep fell into his head and he pressed his eyes closer together, hoping that something would just drown out this pain. He heard various voices around him. Mikaru's, Kimaru's, Kagome's, and...Miramu's. God, how he loved her voice. It was always so peaceful, so calming.  
  
Even as the vicious hits were being pummeled at him one by one, he was almost able to breathe easy as he heard the sharp cry of her voice enter the room. Wait a minute...what?  
  
His eyes cracked open slightly and he got sight of her figure standing there. Suddenly, everything stopped around him. He couldn't feel the pain of any kicks, although they were starting to take effect on his arms as they burned with pain. Were their shoes made of fire or something? Maybe he was on fire!! Mentally he laughed and his lips quirked just barely in a smile.  
  
Miramu's voice shot through that as she shook with a certain fear. "I said stop it!" She screamed, it was one of the first times he had ever heard her raise her voice. His eyes lowered to her hand, she was holding something in her grasp, some kind of jelly...ball? It looked sort of like jello, except it glowed slightly with an odd pinkish light. It looked quite delicious actually. Now if he could just convince Miramu to give it to him...  
  
"Miramu...don't be foolish. Put that down."  
  
Inuyasha listened to the sounds of Mikaru's voice wavering as he took a few steps towards Miramu. She recoiled at once.  
  
"Come any closer and I swear I'll destroy it." Her voice was sharp, and Mikaru evidently agreed as his footsteps stopped. Oh good, maybe now Inuyasha could sleep? He really was tired.  
  
"Kagome..." Miramu called lovingly. She turned to face the younger woman, and started to walk closer to her. As she did so, the light in the jello- like substance began to glow even more. The light was almost blinding. Intently, Inuyasha watched as Kagome stared up at Miramu, while the light shone on her face. She looked beautiful, almost like an angel.  
  
"Touch this, Kagome." A reluctant hand reached up higher and was placed on top of the glowing-jello. Instantly, feeling began to run through Inuyasha, and he could stand up without any pain. His whole body felt amazing, and not even his arms felt numb, not in the slightest bit.  
  
All attention was placed on him as he glanced at his body in awe. He felt Kagome's smile on him, but it was quickly taken back as Miramu's voice spoke up again.  
  
"Just as I thought. You have the power to not only provide power, but heal as well. But no more, I won't allow you, or Inuyasha to be hurt by this awful orb." Her voice was tainted with anger that Inuyasha picked up on quickly.  
  
He urged forward a few steps, past Kimaru and Mikaru, and closer to Miramu and Kagome. "What are you talking about...?" He was confused, and he could tell that Kagome probably was too.  
  
"I'm talking about everything Inuyasha, everything! This stupid orb that I'm holding in my hand right now, it's the cause of everything. It strives on the light that Kagome possesses, and shines much stronger in her presence. That's why Kimaru and Mikaru became stronger right now, because Kagome was giving this energy." She was trying to explain everything, but many gaps already remained in everything.  
  
"But...why?" Kagome questioned, a bit surprised that she even possessed any power to make someone stronger or weaker, or even to heal. Her glance fell short on Inuyasha, and he sensed this, turning to her before she quickly looked away and back to Miramu.  
  
"We're not like you are, Kagome. We weren't born like you were, not quite. We were created. This is the essence that we live off of, the reason that we're like this, in these human forms. If it is broken, then we will surely die."  
  
Mikaru and Kimaru remained in their positions, for Miramu held their fate in her hands, there was nothing they could do now.  
  
"What do I have to do with this though?" Kagome questioned again, obviously feeling safe in Miramu's presence.  
  
"I'm not completely sure. You see, when you were just a little girl Kagome, our leader, Murakumi learned of your powers. And of course, he wanted to use them for evil. He plotted, and schemed to get you, and use you for his evil plans, but because of your tender age, he knew that you wouldn't be able to harness the full extent of your powers. So, in order to carry out his dirty work, he created Kimaru, Mikaru, and myself to do it for him. He told us that once we had your power, we could become real and live on this earth the way the rest of the human population did. At the time, we were very little, so we gave in to his words as they showered us with hope that one day we could be normal human beings. We grew up, watched you closely...but then decided that this wouldn't work and we needed the help of someone your age that could carry out everything for us. That's where Inuyasha came in."  
  
Her voice broke slightly, and everyone watched as tears gushed out of her eyes. "He was randomly chosen, it could just as easily have been anyone else, but we choose him to suffer. We needed to get him away from his parents, though. And as a result...we had to...to..."  
  
Everything fell silent and Miramu broke into a fit of sobs, expressing her regrets for ever getting involved in the whole situation. It was really taking a toll on her emotional strain. But Inuyasha began to piece the last sentence together, he began to realize what had really happened with his parents, and his eyes glazed over with pain.  
  
They had killed his parents on purpose, just for their own personal gain. A large lump began to form, and he swallowed it quickly as all his thoughts about Miramu slowly became tainted. He sighed, obviously defeated...now he knew what Kagome felt like. Although the pain for her was probably much worse.  
  
"I regret that, every single day of my life Inuyasha. Although I didn't partake in the actual accident, I couldn't stop it either. Guilt has been eating away at me, since then, and I vowed that I would help-"  
  
"Help?" He snapped. "Well, you sure took your sweet time doing that. Do you know how LONG it's been since my parents have died? Do you know how long I've been tortured by these two?" He jerked his thumb at the two men standing behind him, almost lifelessly. "And you stood by, just watching everything play out in front of you. You're no better than them Miramu! I trusted you, I looked up to you! You were like a mother to me, the mother that I had never had."  
  
He scoffed bitterly, "And the ironic thing about it is that the mother I thought you were killed the mother I once had!"  
  
She flinched at his harsh words, but didn't do anything to stop him, he was right, and had all the right to say those things. Grasping the orb in her hand, she spoke again, "I can help you now. This orb holds our lives, and once it's destroyed, we will all be destroyed and die. That way, you can live your life without behind help back by everything." The sound of her voice let Inuyasha know that she wasn't going to change her mind about this, and before he got a chance to inject his say, he listened to the sound of glass shattering.  
  
Miramu's hand was tilted slightly, and she smiled grimly at him. "Good-bye Inuyasha."  
  
Her figure began to blur, and Inuyasha thought that it was his senses going back to their previous state, but soon realized that she was fading away. This was not good.  
  
"Miramu! What have you done?" Kimaru's voice was heard from behind him, and he pivoted around to stare at him and his brother. The exact same thing was happening to them, only he couldn't be happier. His glance fell back on Miramu, and his face faltered.  
  
"Miramu..." He began softly, but didn't know what he could tell her now.  
  
She nodded slightly, "It's ok, I know...son." Her warm smile was enough reassurance for him and he just mirrored the smile sadly.  
  
Soon their figures began to fade away into nothing, and silence captured the room tightly as Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone in the big room. For a while, neither said anything. The recent events ran through their minds and found a permanent place there. Neither would ever forget what had happened here.  
  
Was it really all over? Just like that?  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight to his other foot as it began to get numb, and Kagome turned her gaze to his at this, "Inuyasha, I'm so-" He cut her off curtly, "Let's go outside." He spoke evenly, and began to lead the way back outside.  
  
She nodded quickly, and followed him.  
  
****  
  
The cold breeze whisked around at them as they stepped outside. Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome as she lightly stepped into the open. He walked up beside her, and taking a deep breath, turned to face her. It was now or never.  
  
He stepped back unconsciously when he saw that she was already starring at him with an unreadable look on her face. He gulped past a lump that formed in his tight throat as he starred at her. Was she going to speak...? He couldn't really tell if she wanted to tell him something, or continue to stare at him like this. Inuyasha looked at her uncertainly, "Um..."  
  
'Good going genius.' He muttered to himself mentally. That seemed to break her out of the trance she fixated herself in and now it looked like she really did want him to say something. Or at least, that's what he thought.  
  
Women were like puzzles, scratch that. Explosive puzzles. If you made one wrote move, they would indeed explode and you would feel their wrath.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Inuyasha's neck, tickling him and he cleared his throat quietly. She looked at him oddly for a second, "What was that?"  
  
He straitened, "Nothing, just clearly my throat."  
  
"Oh." She answered before turning back to face the empty road that lay there.  
  
The silence stretched on as the wind ran past them both and their hair began to fly about. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and opened her mouth to say something just as he did.  
  
"Kagome, I'm-"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm-"  
  
They stared at each other, slightly amused before Inuyasha spoke again, "You first."  
  
She shook her head lightly, "No, you first."  
  
He stared at her as if he was challenging her, "Kagome, I asked first. What were you going to say?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly, taking him up on his 'challenge', "Well I asked last. What were you gonna say?"  
  
"You tell me first."  
  
"No, you tell me first."  
  
"Mine wasn't really important..."  
  
"Neither was mine."  
  
"Oh come on, just tell me!"  
  
"No, you tell me!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed a little annoyed, "I'm not gonna talk until you tell me what you were gonna say." He crossed his arms and started at her, slightly pouting.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Isn't that a little childish?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Argh, Inuyasha!"  
  
Silence...x2.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you until you talk."  
  
Silence...x3.  
  
"Alright, fine! Be that way."  
  
Yep, you guessed it. Silence...x4.  
  
Kagome's foot could be heard tapping against the hard ground as it soon became faster, and faster, then stopped.  
  
Inuyasha's reply: Nothing.  
  
A sigh could be heard coming from the now irritated woman, "Now you're just ignoring me."  
  
"I am not ignoring you!" He defended.  
  
"Yes, you are." She replied.  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"I am not ignoring you!"  
  
"Sure you're not."  
  
"How can I be ignoring you if I'm talking to you right now?" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Yes, you - I mean..." She paused and thought it over. "Well, you were."  
  
He stepped closer to her and placed his arms around her shoulders, giving her a slight nudge in his direction before looking her in the eye, "What were you going to say, Kagome?"  
  
His voice was almost demanding, in a soft sort of way, and she sighed while tearing her gaze away from him. She didn't say anything for a while, as if thinking over everything, but he waited patiently.  
  
Finally, she turned back to him, "What they said, everything...it was true, wasn't it?" Kagome didn't bother to stop the tears that pricked her eyes and almost drew themselves down her face if it had not been for her quick hand that rushed it out of the way.  
  
He nodded grimly; he didn't want to lie to her anymore. "But you must know that I'm not doing that anymore! I'm not out to get you or anything. This is real."  
  
She sighed and looked at him seriously for a few seconds, "So everything before wasn't real? Everything that you told me, everything you did for me. It was just to get-" She paused and turned her gaze down before sobbing a little. Inuyasha stared at her before she raised her head again to stare at him, her face now stained with tears, "Just to get your parents back, right?"  
  
"Oh crap! No! That's not what I meant." He quickly amended, but she had heard enough.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Her face faltered, "I can't believe you..." And with that she turned on her heel and quickly ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Inuyasha took a moment to let her words sink in before he ran after her, "Kagome, wait!" Even if she didn't want him to catch her, he was able to reach her side in mere seconds. But she didn't stop; she just continued to run away from him. When he stood in front of her path, she just chose another one to run in.  
  
When he stood in that path and hugged her however, she remained perfectly still.  
  
Kagome's legs hurt and she almost fumbled into his arms, and he raised them higher in order to save her from falling, she just let him. She was just too tired right now, too tired to fight with him, but that didn't stop him from talking.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, ok? I know I messed up! You won't ever know how much I hate myself right now for doing this to you."  
  
"I highly doubt that it's equivalent to how much I hate you." She didn't meet his gaze, but instead looked down at the cold ground.  
  
"No, of course it's not." She looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow higher. This almost intimidated him as he gulped before going on, "Because I hate myself so much more."  
  
"I find that very hard to believe." She challenged evenly, although her red cheeks proved she felt otherwise.  
  
"Well believe it, because it's the truth."  
  
"Do you even know the meaning of that word?" She didn't give him a chance to answer because the moment his mouth gaped open, she spoke harshly, "Here, I'll spell it out for you. Truth is when you actually mean what you say. When you say you're someone's friend, you aren't plotting their demise behind their back. When you become protective of someone, it's not because they're useful for some other scheme that involves personal gain. When you give them stupid little gifts like this!" She raised her arm to reveal the bracelet he had given her, "It's given as a gift, and not a bribe so that I'll like you more and be easier to manipulate."  
  
He injected something sharply, "I know-"  
  
She glared at him, but continued, "AND..." Her tone became softer, "When you say you love someone, you love them because of who they are, not what you can use them for."  
  
He physically winced at this, "Is that what you think?"  
  
"It's what I know." She corrected him.  
  
"Then you obviously don't know very much, Kagome. Because what I feel for you, IS love. I love you with everything I have!"  
  
"No, Inuyasha. You loved me," She stressed loved, "because you thought I could give you something that you didn't have."  
  
"But you can!" He argued.  
  
"I can't give you your parents back. I'm just a little girl! How can you expect me to do something like that?!" She scowled. "I'm sorry, but it's far beyond me, and I don't want a kind of love based on something like that."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
She scoffed and turned away, "Do I really? How can I believe that now?"  
  
"It's the truth." He told her tightly.  
  
"Nothing's true, not anymore. It never was." She replied tiredly.  
  
Kagome listened to the sound of padded footsteps making their way behind her, before he wrapped his arms around her figure, "Kagome...I love you. I love you because of you, you're something that I've always wanted to be, but never can be. You're happy, always cheerful. Your presence makes me feel good, and I see hope in my life when I'm in it." He sniffed in her scent silently as he rest his head on her soft tresses.  
  
"Whenever I'm apart from you, my heart aches for you. I can't ever get you out of my head, and I will never, ever be able to get you out of my heart, nor will I ever want to. I felt terrible for everything I was doing to you, and I know that you picked up on that. You could tell everytime I was feeling guilty, you can see right through me."  
  
She trembled when she spoke, "I never saw this..."  
  
"And I'm sorry for that, you have to believe that I am. I wish I could pummel myself to a pulp for hurting you like that, but it wouldn't do any good."  
  
"You might look a little funny..." She told him, with a hint of laughter lingering on her voice.  
  
He almost fell at this, "Would it really make you feel better?" Inuyasha inquired, seriously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm serious, Kagome."  
  
She sighed before answering again, "No."  
  
"That's what I thought. The only thing I can do for you now is spend the rest of my life making it up to you."  
  
There was a slight pause on her part.  
  
"No..." She spoke at a whisper.  
  
"No...?" He echoed just as softly.  
  
"No, you can't do that." Her voice didn't change, and the thought didn't settle very well with him.  
  
"Why the hell not?!" He exploded and turned her around so that he could watch her carefully.  
  
"I don't...I don't want to be hurt again." She told him truthfully, and bit down hard on her lower lip as it trembled.  
  
"I won't hurt you again Kagome, I promise everything you see now is the truth. I'm not keeping anything from you..." He spoke gently.  
  
"I can't believe that..." She told him. "Not after-"  
  
"Yes you can!" He corrected, "I swear to you...I swear on my parent's graces for fuck's sake – I am not lying to you!" His voice never wavered, and she did believe him, but the pain clouded her judgment.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." Her eyes pressed closed forcing the few drops of tears to slide down her cheek.  
  
"No, Kagome! Look at me." Inuyasha shook her, "Look at me! Kagome!" She did so. "I LOVE YOU!" He was beginning to sound a bit desperate, but he couldn't just lose her, not after they could be together now.  
  
"No you don't." she whispered.  
  
"No. Don't you dare, don't you fuckin' dare doubt that!" His voice cracked, "I love you with all of my heart! You're my heart! You're my life! I can't lose you!!!!" He told her and pulled her into him so that she couldn't get away from him, "I won't lose you, I swear I won't! I know you love me...you wouldn't be so hurt over this if you didn't. I know I screwed up, but please don't hold it against me forever! Just give me another chance. I won't mess up again."  
  
Kagome knew that he was telling the truth, about everything. She just couldn't shut that little voice that continued to scream out the 'what ifs' at her.  
  
"I believe you." She told him.  
  
"You do...?" He questioned her, as if he didn't believe her.  
  
"Yes. But, I can't give you another chance...not now."  
  
"Why?" He asked her hopelessly. "You love me."  
  
"No. I loved you."  
  
He could almost feel his heart breaking, it ached with so much pain that he couldn't hold onto her any longer and she pulled back to stare at him. His expression seemed distant, and almost lost in a way...  
  
"I'm sorry...Inuyasha."  
  
He didn't stop her when she pulled out of his grasp.  
  
He didn't stop her when she stepped a little distance away from him.  
  
He didn't stop her when endless tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
He didn't stop her when she waited for him to say something.  
  
And he definitely didn't stop her when she began to run away from him...  
  
**  
  
A*N* Awww. I'm sorry for ending it there, but damn! I'm tired. My March break is over and I wanted to get this chapter up before it did...**looks at time** Yep, I did so. Now I'm off to do some last minute studying for my Science test that I will fail...tomorrow! 


	11. Because I love you

Reviews~  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: Aw. Hope I really didn't make you cry. **passes tissues**  
  
Raine an Frodo: You!! You reviewed every chapter, that's so sweet. Thank- you.  
  
Priestessmykala: Yes, I do. Eh! I don't like Kikyo, although, I do sort of regret portraying her the way I have. **dodges random things thrown by Kikyo-haters** Uh, but I have. So I can't turn back time. I will use her later, and maybe chance her. Dunno. I know I changed Inuyasha as well, but I started it before I got to watch, so I didn't wanna dramatically change his character. But I will, slowly, but surely.  
  
Sakura onto Hitomi: Aw, I hope I didn't make you really cry either. That was not my intent. Bad Roonz. **orders more tissues**  
  
Mystical-Maiden: Bah, bad Roonz indeed. Hope this one is a bit less depressing and sad. There will be fluff in later chapters though, I assure you of that.  
  
Kibethan: Which is why I updated. **winks** Enjoy.  
  
inutikidudez: That's what, 4 people? I apologize! _!  
  
Kagome200315: Almost? Phew, **wipes off sweat** Thanks!  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou: Hope that continues.  
  
yogi bear-321: I had to! It was a perfect cliffhanger, right? Right?!  
  
kitten's angel: Yes to everything you said. But Inuyasha's strong, (really strong) and he can survive that. 'Specially since he's determined to get Kagome back, you know, with another plan. **wink wink**  
  
InuyashaLUV: Done and done.  
  
fanfictiongeek36: Yeah man, evil dudes have got to go! Aww, yes, Kagome did. But that's all part of the story. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. ~_~ You're welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
LadyYome: Eek! Years?! Gomen! **tries to type faster, then pauses** Kag/Sess? Haha, I've only read one fic that was remotely similar to that. But this is going to be Kag/Inu! **nods**  
  
darkwitch5: That's five people I've made cry! **runs to her bed** I'M A MONSTER!  
  
chibi neko-chan: AU Means Alternate Universe, so it's not written in the same settings as the actual show.  
  
Alejandra: Ahh, stop..you're making me blush! ^_^ It will end well, and you're welcome. ^_~  
  
Tweety Byrd: Hahahahahahaha, that was funny.  
  
**  
  
A*N* Don't feel good. Dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway...I have an idea for another fic, but I don't want to start it before I finish this because I don't think I'm ready to juggle more than one fics. I'm going to try and warp this one up soon, but right now I'm just letting it go in the way it wants. What does that mean? Basically I'm writing whatever pops in my head, letting the story just piece itself together. That might be bad, but ah well. I just want to get it finished. Sorry if that upsets anyone, although I doubt it will. There will still be some fluffy moments, because I love writing those.  
  
Also, as a result, the rest of the chapters that I write will most likely be longer than usual, since I'm trying to get more done and more things to happen. Once again, don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, I guess it's up to you readers to decide. Well, enjoy.  
  
If possible. **gulp**  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I sort of forgot to add these in, um...I don't own Inuyasha! Despite what those voices in my head try to tell me...  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours. His eyes didn't wander away from the dark ground, and his senses weren't acute to the harsh wind playing with his body. His bangs looked dark and blurry in his vision, swaying slowly before him, almost comforting his face in a gentle and calm way.  
  
It was just like the way Miramu had done, comforted him with her gentle looks, and spoke, using her calm, un-wavering voice. He missed her now. She was the second mother that he had lost, the second woman who had chosen death over life with him. The thought almost made him cringe inwardly.  
  
His arms lay loosely at his sides, and he ignored the way they jabbed him in the side of his legs as the wind guided them in that direction. Inuyasha's breathing was soft, his mouth remained closed, and although he required himself to part it barely in order to draw in deep breaths, it was all done unconsciously.  
  
His body gave another attempt to warm his body, as a wave suddenly rushed through him, from his shoulders, down into his torso until it dissipated against the cold surroundings. He felt his heart droop down lower and his mind began to pick up on other thoughts as a familiar pain picked at him slowly.  
  
It was unraveling him slowly, ripping off any blanket of happiness that had been placed on top of him in his past life. He knew this feeling well, it was all the pain trying to seep through, but he wouldn't let it...he couldn't. His eyes pressed together tightly, feeling warm tears spill down his frozen and numb cheeks.  
  
Was he crying?  
  
No, his throat didn't tighten the way it usually did, and big boys didn't cry.  
  
Scratch that.  
  
Inuyasha didn't cry, and yes, he was in a class all by himself. He was just that damn good. (Why did I just quote HHH? **feels dirty**)  
  
It was the wind that whipped the vapor to stream out of his eyes, and suddenly converted them into cold tears. They caused him to shiver slightly. He lifted his hand up rather quickly, and brushed it against his rough skin, clearing his face free of any tears. It sent a new sense of pain through him, and he almost scowled at it. Almost...  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened again, the vision before him blurry. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds before being able to see everything clearly in front of him. The empty road, vacant of any other being besides him. He was left alone, again. And he had just let that happen.  
  
Kagome's words had hurt him; he didn't even try to block that thought out. He didn't lie to himself and pretend like it didn't affect him as much as it did, but he wasn't about to let that get in his way. No, he had to do something. She would love him again, they would be together, and he wouldn't let anything stop that. Not even her stubborn attitude.  
  
Despite how harsh and even forced that sounded; he knew that she did have feelings for him, even if they weren't as strong as his were for her. One thought did warm his heart though, and that was the fact that she did love him at one time, she had chosen him over Ryu, the man she thought she liked.  
  
That alone gave him a good feeling, knowing that he wouldn't give up on her, no matter how hard he had to try to win her back. She was worth all of that, and so much more. Even IF she was being a little...he struggled for a word, uh...hostile about it. Yeah, that worked.  
  
Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, causing his stiff movements to break out of the consistency of depression and flounder in a light of hope. Ok, so maybe that sounded a little corny, but that was how he felt. And if that made him seem corny, well then, he would just a proud corn...er?  
  
Err, did that make sense?  
  
A sudden current of excitement washed over him, "Yeah! I'm corny!" He shouted out to no one in particular.  
  
He quickly looked around and surveyed his surroundings before sweat- dropping, it was a good thing no one was here to hear that.  
  
He sighed with relief and began to walk in the direction of the house that stood steadily behind him. He half-wished that it would just disappear, like Kimaru, Mikaru, and Mimaru had, just like in the movies. You know, when there's just that sudden flash of light, and then once you get over it, everything around you is gone?  
  
Yeah, like THAT was going to happen! This was real life!  
  
He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, although his life seemed far from the way life was supposed to be. Inuyasha lightly mulled over everything that had happened, and weighed it against 'normal' teenagers' lives.  
  
"That sure put things in perspective." He muttered darkly, scoffing to himself before turning back around.  
  
There was no way he was going to spend one more night in that house, he had successfully escaped from it, and although there didn't seem to be any threat hanging around it, he couldn't help but stop that tingle of uneasiness race up and down his spine.  
  
He would find another place to stay for the night. Kagome's place, maybe? He grinned frivolously, as he contemplated this over. Oh how she would LOVE his company right about now. The sarcasm dripped from that statement even in his own mind, as he softly stepped away from the big house that shadowed behind him.  
  
Unexpectedly, his body broke out into a run, as he dashed into the direction of Kagome's house and even further from his own. Throwing in a few random leaps into the mixture, he decided that this would be that much faster.  
  
Maybe she didn't want his company, but that wouldn't stop him from checking up on her, would it now?  
  
His light smirk seemed to echo into the night sky.  
  
Not a chance.  
  
**  
  
Kagome's body continued to shake as she sat on her bed and stared at the empty wall that stood in place directly in her view. The dull colour emitted a monotone at her, and she lightly mused over how that could be possible. Her gaze sharpened into a glare at the flat surface, as if trying to accomplish something.  
  
She didn't exactly know what.  
  
Her eyes soon grew tired, and she allowed her gaze to relax back into a normal position, or perhaps her former position, staring lifelessly at it. Kagome's arms were wrapped tightly around her legs as she drew them in closer, a shudder passing through her body. Her hands were linked together and held her pose in place.  
  
She slowly sank her head into her knees; watching strands of hair through the corner of her eyes as they descended lower, pathetically tackling her pants. She took in a deep breath, and realized that she reeked of Inuyasha's scent. Closing her eyes shut firmly, Kagome breathed it in again, letting a smile touch her lips loosely.  
  
Her top tooth took a hold of her lower lip and bit down carelessly, she didn't have any reason to smile. He was a thing of the past, she didn't love him anymore. Doubt clouded her mind as something seemed to prickle her heart after she had told herself once again how she felt about Inuyasha. If it were true, why did she hurt so much?  
  
'Because he hurt you, duh.' That was one way to look at it.  
  
'Because you still love him.' Was another.  
  
'Because you've been sitting in the same position for a very long time.' Came the third.  
  
She gave into the simplest one, and changed positions. Kagome quickly lay down on her stomach and propped her elbows into her soft bed, while her hands supported her cheeks in the air. She could see the flesh behind pummeled up into her vision as her tight fists propelled into them and rose them higher, making her face look very strange.  
  
However, due to the lack of another presence in her room, it was ok. Kagome began to wave her legs up and down into her mattress, then again in the air, back to the mattress, in the air, and so on. It seemed to be a force of habit, as her mind began to drift away into a different set of thoughts, but her legs continued to move mechanically.  
  
Since the third option was struck away, she began to ponder the other two. Either it was just that he hurt her, or that she was still in fact, in love with the guy. But the question was, which one was it?  
  
She had told him that she didn't love him, and his reaction to that had killed her. His immortal confidence had been snatched away from him harshly, as if Kagome had knocked all the wind out of him, but she didn't do that, she didn't have to physically abuse him to get that reaction from him. It was much easier than that.  
  
All it took, to bring down the mighty Inuyasha were four simple words. She would never be able to erase his expression from her mind after she had spoken those words. He seemed so far aloof from her and despite the fact that all it would take to reach him would be to outstretch her hand; he made it look like she couldn't even do that.  
  
**Flashback  
  
"No, I loved you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes didn't even rest on her anymore, they stared past her, and it looked like he was lost, although he knew exactly where he was. She almost saw a little boy in his eyes, one that held a tight grip on her hand, but when she had spoken those words, it was like she slapped his hands away, and he was drowning in an unknown place, scared and completely alone.  
  
This brought on another surge of pain to pass through her body, she couldn't take staring at him any longer without doing something, and so she did the only thing that she could think of. She apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry...Inuyasha."  
  
Her voice sounded hoarse, she felt that it would always remain that way. When she pulled out of his grasp, it surprised her that his grip loosened and allowed her to be set free.  
  
She had stepped back to see what he would do, but he didn't make any movements, and that had brought on many fears, and doubts in her mind about a few things.  
  
The tears had started when he didn't do anything to reassure her; she thought that would get through to him. But when she waited for him to assure her that it had, he continued to stare at her, lifelessly, that same look that he had stirred for what seemed like ages.  
  
She felt so rejected, and that hurt her more because she couldn't imagine what HE felt like, so she did the next thing that jumped into her mind.  
  
She ran away from him.  
  
Despite his lack of movements, she had half expected him to chase after her, but as her footsteps clouded his ears, he didn't even make any movements at all. That struck her like lightning, and she cried more as she ran. When her feet began to hurt, and her legs felt like they were on fire, she just kept running.  
  
Kagome expected it to start raining any moment now, or maybe she had been watching too many chick-flicks...? There was always a harsh onslaught of rain awaiting the characters in movies, or even soaps at this time. But the sky just remained dark, there were a few random clouds here and there, and the moon formed a crescent as it normally did every now and then.  
  
It hurt her to breathe, and she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't follow her; no one seemed to be around at that time, but that sent her running even faster and harder than before. She just kept telling herself, that if she did stop, she'd have to face his lost expressions again, she'd have to fight with him again about the fact that she didn't love him.  
  
Even though she wouldn't admit it to him, she was half-afraid that he would convince her that she did...  
  
That forced a whole new fear within her, and she whimpered to herself almost stumbling against the ground, but she composed herself and continued to run, faster than she had ever ran before.  
  
It hurt to run, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to cry, and for Kagome and that moment, it even hurt to live.  
  
She winced secretly to herself, and it forced even more tears to break free out of her dark eyes. If this is what love was about, well then...she didn't want any part of it.  
  
**  
  
Kagome almost gaped at the fact that she still wasn't crying now, but when she rushed her hand up to her eyes, they still felt damp, and she decided that she just couldn't force herself to cry anymore, she had done enough of that for at least one night.  
  
She wasn't sure if she still felt that way about love, yes, the pain she felt was still fresh, and hurt her freely, but there was still someone else in her life that she could...love. Ryu.  
  
Now why did that thought seem so forced...?  
  
Kagome sighed defeated, and let her hands fall to the soft sheets resting on her mattress, before turning her body around and staring at the interesting world of ceilings. They were quite interesting, actually. Or at least, Kagome's was. It wasn't flat and smooth; it was very textured and rough. She remembered racing her hand across it and even hurting herself at how sharp the patterns were.  
  
She blinked, were they patterns?  
  
It was then that Kagome realized, that she thought too much.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha leapt up to the tree branch that belonged to the tree that stood outside Kagome's window. She had left it open slightly, and he smirked because that was all he needed to hear her. He smiled fondly at her, as she was lying on her bed and seemed to not have a care in the world.  
  
However, Kagome was a figure of transparency to his well-trained eyes, he knew her better than anyone, even herself. She was very troubled, for many reasons. And he knew that one of them was the thought of whether or not she loved him.  
  
Before he let that thought get to him, he shook his head slowly, going back to watch her, at least she was safe. She would love him again, because they belonged together. And, if they didn't, then he convinced himself that he at least belonged with her, because he needed her.  
  
Besides, he had told her that he'd be there with her whether she wanted him to be or not!  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and suddenly felt all he was worth. He felt like a lonely little puppy, not having anyone else in the world to be loved by than the only woman that he loved, and still had. No one could make him happy besides her now, and a smile tugged at his lips before her lips parted and she began to talk. His ears perked up and he listened to her with his full attention...  
  
**  
  
Yes, she did think too much. But what the hell! She was a girl, and girls were confusing. Nodding and agreeing with that fact, she turned her head and to her mirror. Kagome traced her hair down the side of her bed, just before it hit the ground. She turned her body slightly, and watched as the figure in the mirror did the exact same thing.  
  
Totally unaware of the being that sat outside, she began to talk, about everything that raced on a track in her mind, every single little thought.  
  
"Reflections in a mirror only copy what they see." She began, and pursed her lips together before continuing, "Imagine what it's like for them to watch us dictate their every move. No sign of escape, nothing beyond the corners of the binding glass. One wrong move and we begin to wonder why. Can they capture us one day too?"  
  
Here, she stood up and in front of her mirror tracing it with her finger, "Maybe far across everything we see is something never meant to be shown. Wonders never cease to our overpowering eyes. Senses no doubt, play important roles in lives that strive to access anymore information. Everything merely a stepping stone in our real reality, falsehood can't be stopped if we continue to search for the truth."  
  
She paused here, and as Inuyasha watched from the window, she seemed to be affected by her own words. He didn't quite understand what she was getting at here, but he continued to listen and watch her back. Although he couldn't help but think, 'The truth is that you love me!'  
  
Psch, he wished...  
  
"They can't be hiding too far, if we've already uncovered mysteries that continued to haunt those before us. When will this path end? Where is the line that draws us towards the stop signs that persist us in this madness? We can't perfect what we see today; merely tamper with what we blindly see. Never questioning the lines between, possibly because we can't see."  
  
Inuyasha blinked here, and his mind seemed to be traveling at a very high speed with every word she spoke. But, what did it mean? He wasn't sure she knew herself, because she began walking around her room, and was currently standing before her radio, stroking it carefully.  
  
"No one can hear silence from the deafening sounds of heartbeats that refuse to beat. So why do we attempt to feel the hearts deepest emotion?" She asked, and he almost reached in to answer, but quickly stopped himself as she began to question different matters further.  
  
"Do we allow others to give birth to the feelings deep within us? Are we too weak to hold up our shields? What would be the right answer if such a thing was asked?"  
  
Wow, and here he thought girls were just confusing. They were down-right crazy!  
  
"Trivial, seemingly a word that would spark confusion," Oh she sparked confusing alright, "nothing could make sense if we were all trivial. However, who's to say that we aren't all trivial, consuming everything around us would be insane if we did not all do it. Common trends bind us in this normal world. A daring soul reaching out to be different would be pushed off their rope into humiliation and embarrassment."  
  
Was she referring to him? He was different; did she feel humiliated and embarrassed with him? He frowned, not liking where this was going.  
  
"Although, we would look at them as heroes; in the distance. For if nothing was seen beyond the ropes of life, who would dare uncover everything we know of today? Why were we born to love, if hate is our middle name?"  
  
Ok, so that made him feel a little better. Did she really think of him as a hero, in the distance? Whatever the hell THAT meant. Was hate her middle name? Kagome hate Higurashi? He blinked with a blank look, but she continued.  
  
"If we were born to fight, why can we not agree to battle endlessly? Or if peace was our cause, why do we continue to shed blood before innocent bystanders? Pointing fingers before pacifists, can they be the ones that strive to achieve the utopia we dream of? We can love, and hate...but is it possible to hate to love?"  
  
Alright, that wasn't her name. He scratched the back of his head in confusion, was she referring to the fight that they had had? The one with Kimaru and Mikaru? Or maybe it was fights in general. He would never be able to figure this woman out if he tired. Did she hate to love him? His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Along with this comes loving to hate. Why can't our world close with a bittersweet end. Possibly reciting endless lectures of what we were born here to do. Make another's life bearable, or perhaps to wreak the havoc we seem to be causing. How can we be positive if there is no sign from our creator?"  
  
She seemed to be giving some kind of lecture now, like a professor at a University, or something. She walked around her room, almost in circles, but stopped in certain places for a change now and then.  
  
If she hated him, then maybe she loved it? Meaning she loved him, but hated to do that. He pondered, trying to figure everything out.  
  
"The supreme-being that gave us life: the meaning to which we survive. Everything born can't help but be that way. Can't feel the imperfections others lavish our attention with. Train of thought can be lost if broken at the core; we can't force ourselves to be something we weren't supposed to."  
  
Inuyasha scared himself when he understood what she had just said. He watched her even closely now, hanging off every word that she uttered.  
  
"Can we question who was to be born with such talents another turns green with envy to possess? Bitter emotions could be the result of such actions, but who can be blamed for this? What of that? We certainly did not ask to hold such power above others to appear normal."  
  
He wanted to know how she got the talent to talk so freely, and think of something as amazing as this. But even if she didn't, he would still think of her of talented, she herself was amazing. She was better than anyone else in this world and he would always think of her as that, if not more.  
  
"No doubt can rest in one's mind that everyone has a specific talent, no matter how great or small. If tides that sew our lives together were broken at the seam, what would be left of the ocean we all live in today? Currents would flow no matter who was swimming against its cool waters. If the sun didn't shine upon everyone's unique face, who would notice? We can't all live happy, but no one would see our frowns if we were alone."  
  
She once again seemed to be affected by her own words and paused. She was currently in a position that he could clearly see her face and watched as her lips formed a little frown. He had to wonder if she was thinking about him again, he was certainly unique. Or at least different from everyone else.  
  
He sighed; even when she wasn't trying she made him feel good about being different.  
  
"When our minds compose artificial facts that seem to be false, would we be sure that someone could make us feel better about being wrong? Everyone makes mistakes, no matter how big or small. Nothing we do can change that. Preventing it only causes a rift in our world, or does it? Everything was written to happen the way it does, if we were meant to change our minds to change our minds, so be it."  
  
She was on a role, and he wanted to listen to every word she said without thinking about anything else, because if he did, he might miss something, and he was finally starting to catch on. Or at least, he thought so.  
  
"Who would stop us? Who COULD stop us? If someone could hold such meaning in our lives, would that be written in our fate to carry out by our lives? So plays the question, do the ends justify the means?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her confused.  
  
"To one confused looks could arise at a certain comment."  
  
He blushed lightly.  
  
"Much like the saying, beauty is in the eye of the beholder."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "I think you're beautiful." He whispered, almost breathlessly, "Does that mean beauty is in my eye?" He grinned. Kagome did tell him once that his eye was beautiful! So basically, she was saying that his eye was beautiful whenever he looked at her. Cool!  
  
"Is it possible to hold such endless beauty in each colourful orb? For every human born once, two beauties fold deep within their vision. Couldn't capture something as right, but we've learned how. Memories can't be erased of moments that build our entire existence. Or those that maintain who we are. Can it be built upon, why not? As we live and die, those memories can be locked away in another's, which leads to someone else. We are all linked as one because of this earth we live on."  
  
She was right, and even though it was a little thing, he felt kinda good that he was linked to Kagome in one way. He mentally told himself not to move away to any other planet, or at least not without Kagome.  
  
Man, he had it bad...  
  
"Can we question why? Or look further into the past, who can remember what was there before? Dare to say everyone, or maybe no one can really remember. If attention was craved, someone would remember. They would force it out and it could be manifested onto another's ever expanding mind."  
  
Her mind sure seemed to be expanding a whole lot; he wanted attention, from her at least...and a lot of it. 'So yes Kagome!' He mentally screamed, 'I can remember what was thereeeeeeee.'  
  
Oh yeah, REALLY bad.  
  
"Endless drivel could be the result of a silenced heart, or of a free heart, never afraid to dream. If we continue to do wrong, will a right shine through it all? Could we ever be sure? There's only one path we could ever take. If we go back and take another, it would be altered because of our choice. Who is blind enough to see that?"  
  
'I am!' he wanted to shout, he was blind. But not because of what she was saying. He was in love with her, and he always heard that love was blind. Maybe he could tell her that? Girls liked all that romantic junk.  
  
"Or are your eyes open like mine? Who could agree with such accusations of an unknown author?"  
  
'No wait! I take that back, my eyes are open like yours.' He thought that, 'Wait no! Your eyes are closed, you're blind too' He thanked god that he hadn't said that out loud, because he knew she would have hurt him for that one. 'I mean blind as in love.' He amended in his head, quickly.  
  
'I would agree. If the author was you.' He told her silently; hopefully she would pick up on it if he stared at her, hard.  
  
He did so.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
"We would not ask for forgiveness if we did not care whether we received it or not. Why would we?"  
  
Did she want forgiveness? Or was she telling him to ask for it? She said she believed him, but did she forgive him? He made another mental note to ask for it, because he really did care if he received it.  
  
"The few stoics that remain, indifferent to pleasure or pain can't stride in the world of the living."  
  
'Ohhhhhhh.' He chided silently. 'So that's what stoics are!' He had always wondered about that. Heh heh heh, well now he knew. Inuyasha felt slightly self-conscious of himself and looked at his surroundings. 'Good,' He thought, 'no one around here to read minds.'  
  
Somehow, that didn't sound so strange in his head.  
  
"They appear to be shells, ghosts haunting the shells of other human forms. We believe someone is greater than another, but what leads us to believe that? Another's opinion? Who's to say?"  
  
"No," He said quietly, "It's because I love you, you're greater than everyone."  
  
She turned in his direction, and he thought that she saw him, and slightly pushed a branch in her view so that she wouldn't catch his form. He breathed a sigh of relief when her gaze shifted and she continued,  
  
"Evidently those who are questioned are the ones that can maintain stability with friends that would dare to ask. Subtle words could be used in the deadliest actions; situations that present themselves harmless could explode into acts of resentment."  
  
"I sure regret letting you get away from me," He cursed, while whispering, "I regret that!"  
  
"Sighs, I wager would be the most silent sound, heard by those that force themselves to care, genuine feelings always know exactly why people would force such air to rise our of their bodies. Such reasons vary in a wide range, frustration could be the cause, depression, longing for someone to notice and ease the pain."  
  
If he wanted someone to notice, then Inuyasha would. He did, actually. And he hated that she was in pain, he hated himself for putting her in pain.  
  
Her bangs fell over her eyes, and her expression seemed to darken. Although she didn't have an audience, well, at least she wasn't AWARE that she did, she seemed determined to continue, and so Kagome did.  
  
"However, if loneliness was all we knew to be true, would we begin to sigh at the beginning? Knowing no one would ask questions, or hand us lovely words. Conclusions are meaningless, who cares for them? Perfectionists that need to think outside the box, or whatever shape it is they live by."  
  
Inuyasha looked quite thoughtful at this, 'I live by a rectangle.' Most chocolates were made in rectangles, except for Reese Peanut-Butter Cups! He frowned, well; he didn't really like them that much anyway. But, he wasn't a perfectionist.  
  
Or was he?  
  
No, no he wasn't.  
  
Or...WAS he?  
  
His eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. This was getting too much for him, but he still listened, and watched Kagome attentively.  
  
"Ending things could bring peace of mind, but I don't need to give everyone something I may not own myself. We'll end here in result to tiring minds that feel empty when even all the information being held in it is forcefully used. But, forever questioning why?"  
  
Inuyasha reached over to the window and pressed his hand against it as Kagome's back was turned.  
  
"Why?" He asked, mimicking what she had said, "Because I love you."  
  
It looked like Kagome heard something discreetly and turned in his direction, but before she could see him, he jumped up and out of sight.  
  
She did however; catch a blur of white...  
  
Her figure quickly rushed over to the window and saw that it was left open slightly. She closed it tightly and stared out at the sky, as her reflection could be caught in the window, but with some very dark shadows. But that was how she felt, dark, and alone.  
  
Had Inuyasha come?  
  
She couldn't help but wonder if he had. She shook her head, no. She had to forget about him. She would focus on Ryu now; he was the one that she would be with. He was the one that she would...love.  
  
There was that familiar forced feeling.  
  
She felt very uneasy and shifted from one foot to the other, taking in a sharp breath in. Kagome batted her head against the window a few times, thinking back to the little 'lecture' she gave to her room.  
  
"Why?" She questioned, but it sounded very tired and defeated.  
  
"Because I love you." She murmured into the window, without even realizing who she was referring to.  
  
**  
  
A*N* Was going to write more but I don't feel up to it. Until next time. 


	12. Listen

~Reviews  
  
Mystical-Maiden: Yes, I did that. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Battousi Girl: I could reply to everything you said, but we'd just end up going in circles. Love is one of those topics that you could talk about forever. Thank-you, however, for taking the time to look deeper into that.  
  
Kibethan: Right on.  
  
loozer-09: Glad ya found your way back. Yes, I remember you. Enjoy if you find this again ^_^  
  
Pinayazngrl: Thank you.  
  
Raine an Frodo: Eh, maybe this might be considered a cliffy too? **shrugs**  
  
inutikidudez: Aren't we all...  
  
fanfictiongeek36: Yeah, go Inuyasha. He's so cute.  
  
Maria: Thank ya. You'll have to keep reading to find that out though, I can't just give it away :P  
  
A*N* Wow, either I did a really bad job on the last chapter, or people are losing interest. Well, as long as some people are reading it, I'll continue. I've already received way more reviews than I thought I would get, so I'm satisfied. I was thinking about ending it quickly, in the next few chapters...but for what I have planned, I'm not sure that would work out...meh, I'll see.  
  
Oh! And also, I've started another fic called "Never Again." It's going to be much better than this fic, I've made sure of that, or at least I'm working harder and making sure the plot is much thicker and crap. So...as a shameless plug...go read that too! ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will...  
  
**  
  
Kagome groaned into her pillow and began to breathe in the scent of the substance she knew very well as food. Her stomach growled instinctively and she rushed her hand to stroke it softly. Her body was sprawled all over her mattress and her pants were drawn half way up her legs. She hadn't really gotten much sleep last night, and her eyes refused to open because of the sunlight that danced before her eyes, making everything in front of her appear brighter, even with her eyes closed.  
  
She sighed tiredly and rolled over again, taking in another deep breath. The aroma of blueberry pancakes filled the air and she squinted her eyes as she carefully pulled them open. Kagome's eyes remained half-closed as her body pulled itself up higher and she stared blankly at the wall before her. Wasn't she supposed to do something...?  
  
There was a light thud as her head collided against the soft pillow and she ringed her arms around it carefully, trying to relax again. Her dark eyes had fallen closed once again, praying for a few winks that she unfortunately lacked. She breathed in slowly, trying to fall into a peaceful slumber and force out all the thoughts that clouded her mind endlessly.  
  
Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inu-NO!  
  
Her body shot up in a hurry and she took in long breaths, trying to calm down her pounding heart. Kagome forcefully pressed a shaky hand over her heart and felt the sudden thumping emit from it darkly. She felt cold tears brim at the corner of her eyes and swiped the back of her hand against it self-consciously. Her dark eyebrows drew together without her noticing, and the ends of her eyes burned with a rush of heated pain.  
  
Everything was still fresh, that was ok...  
  
She swallowed roughly; it would just take a little while to get used to. She would do it, she was strong. She wasn't about to let some guy walk all over her and defeat her like this, especially a man that she didn't love anymore! Kagome was brave; she wouldn't avoid him, or be scared to deal with him head-on. No! She was not like that. She was...hungry.  
  
She broke out in a wry smile, although it was a small one. A very, small one. A sudden itch crawled up her leg and she forcefully dug her nails into it in order to get rid of it.  
  
"Kagome! Breakfast is getting cold – hurry up!" Her mother's calm and slightly raised voice rung through her room and forced an answer out of her.  
  
"I'm coming." She called back swiftly, glad that her voice didn't waver or hint any signs of depression.  
  
She sighed, as if letting loose all her distraught feelings and sunk her face into her hands, feeling the strands of her smooth hair fall through the slight slits her hands left. Kagome breathed into her hands for a few seconds before lifting her head back up with a look of fatigue that dripped from her features.  
  
"I won't feel like this forever..." She breathed.  
  
Picking herself up, she trotted off to the bathroom to get ready for the day, despite that sinking feeling her stomach began to harbour.  
  
**  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." Her mother called cheerily as she found her daughter's figure quietly make its way into her vision.  
  
"Hi mom." She called back softly, as if her throat was beginning to tighten up. She tried to muster up a petty smile for her mother, but it was no use, it just succeeded in making her look even more miserable.  
  
Great.  
  
Her mother however didn't take much notice to it, and Kagome wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse about it. Her stomach began to rumble, and she closed a hand over it, in hopes to calm it down slightly. It didn't work.  
  
Ms.Higurashi smiled pleasantly, while setting down a plate full of blueberry pancakes, just waiting to be consumed by Kagome's hungry lips. She took a seat carelessly at her usual spot, across from Souta, and watched as her mother poured some of her favourite syrup on her plate.  
  
The thick, almost transparent liquid gushed all over her fluffy pancakes as the sweet aroma of the food fogged up her senses.  
  
'Fluffy,' She thought to herself, 'just like Inuyasha's ears...'  
  
Kagome didn't even scold herself for that thought, it just seemed so normal...  
  
"I'm sorry about last night," Her mother said hurriedly, turning the container of maple syrup slightly to the right so that the last drops fell at a paced speed and blended carefully with the rest of the substance. "we really didn't mean to stay out that late. Oh, Souta, would you like some more pancakes?"  
  
Kagome turned her attention to her little brother, and she watched his little head rise higher to meet their mother's gaze. A fork was positioned lightly in his grip, turning upwards and holding bits of his food. His creamy cheeks were blown out a little as miniscule substances of the fluffy bread remained in his mouth.  
  
Kagome watched as his teeth pressed together and Souta swallowed it, "Nah mom, I'm full." He turned his head back to the rest of his meal, before pulling his gaze back up again, "Thanks anyway," He added as an afterthought.  
  
He didn't even spare her a glance.  
  
It felt like another blow being shot at her, and maybe Kagome was being a little melodramatic, but her shoulders slumped forward in the slightest bit as she fixated her eyes on the patterns on the table. They looked like small dogs.  
  
'Just like Inuyasha.' She caught herself thinking about him again, and let out a battered breath.  
  
It didn't even occur to her that the patterns on the tables were actually flowers...  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother called to her lovingly. Maybe she finally took notice to her withering mood.  
  
Her hazy eyes met her mother's attentive glance as a response. Her throat felt like it was starting to tighten again.  
  
After a few moments of silence her mother took a few steps towards her, "Is something the matter dear?"  
  
'Yes.' She thought loosely.  
  
"You're not eating your breakfast." She noted before glancing down at her empty hands. "Silly me, I forgot to give you a fork and knife."  
  
Kagome stared dumbfounded.  
  
She quickly turned around and grabbed two silver utensils before placing them placidly in front of Kagome. They clinked against each other, as her gaze fell upon them crookedly, a gleaming light flashed in her dark eyes, and she raised her arms under her mother's gaze.  
  
Her loose grip was being used to secure the knife and fork into her pancake and as her gaze rest solely on the salt and pepper shakers, no one around her took any notice whatsoever. She could be dead and all her mother would care about would be what she would do with the rest of the pancakes...  
  
Now there was a bitter thought.  
  
Kagome didn't really mean that, she knew her mother would care about her. Maybe it was best that she wasn't being questioned endlessly, at least that way she wouldn't have to go through everything again. She heard the sound of her knife successfully ripping through the pancake and now sliding against the plate a bit roughly, but she didn't pay attention to it.  
  
Her mind was wandering away, while she stared lifelessly at the salt shaker, the white salt shaker...  
  
'White.' Her mind shot at her, 'Like a certain hanyou's hair.'  
  
A flicker of pain flashed through her eyes and she dashed hopelessly for the now cut pancake piece with her fork, before stuffing it into her mouth and chewing on the delicious morsel of food. She began to swallow it, and although she loved her mother's cooking to death, it seemed like had to force it down, and wasn't eating because she wanted to. Her hunger remained, but it the pain seemed to dull slightly.  
  
"Hey sis," Her brother called to her eagerly, injecting a happy voice in her dreary mind.  
  
She looked at him calmly, and waited for him to continue. She assumed he wasn't used to her quiet behaviour and expected her to reply, but she really didn't feel up to it. So instead, she just waited and let the silence linger on further between them.  
  
"Can you pass the pepper?" He questioned, a slight bit of syrup dripping from the side of his lip. He took notice to it and licked it swiftly with his tongue.  
  
She didn't reply, her hand dropped the knife on her plate, and it fell against it making an annoying sound. She gripped the pepper shaker in her unsteady arm and reached over to her brother's side, placing it directly beside his plate. It didn't even hit her that he was about to shake pepper on his pancakes. The only thing her mind was registering was the fact that the pepper was black.  
  
'Black...unlike Inuyasha's hair.'  
  
Any sane person would think she was going crazy, but Kagome didn't give another thought to it, she gave up and let the feelings flow freely in her mind. It was pointless to try and stop it. She would just put more thought into it, and successfully let him take up more of her time.  
  
She wouldn't let him do that. Her shaky hand pulled back and her fingers wrapped tightly against the knife, lifting it off the plate before digging it back into the food. Bit by bit, she consumed it, and less and less did she acknowledge what was going on around her. Kagome's senses began to dull by the time she was through her second pancake.  
  
Her eyes trailed Souta's form as he raced out of the door in the distance, which meant she only had a little while longer until she would have to go to school herself. Kagome's stare fell back on the food before her and she clanked the fork and knife against each other adjacent to the plate, a bit roughly before sliding her chair across the ground, allowing her to stand up.  
  
The running water of the sink muffled those sounds, and Kagome listened quietly to the soft sounds of her mother's humming while picking up the plate with her unsure hands. They ringed around the white platter almost forcefully while walking it to her mother. She set it slowly on the marble- like counter; it was a dark blue colour with bits of black embedded in it.  
  
Kagome found her mind trying to somehow match that with Inuyasha, but she felt very tired, and her mind just gave up after a short period of time, even shorter than usual. Her mother swooped a glance beside her and smiled warmly, "Everything alright dear?"  
  
"Yes" Kagome replied quickly, staring intently at the counter. 'I wish...' she confided in her head.  
  
"You didn't finish your breakfast." Her mother pointed out evenly, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"I wasn't very hungry." She shifted her weight to her left foot.  
  
"Sure didn't sound that way when you first came downstairs." The leftovers of Kagome's breakfast were being placed in another container as she spoke.  
  
"Oh well, I'm not hungry now." She waved off her concern.  
  
"Mm." Ms.Higurashi commented, reaching over to turn the tap off and shake her hands somewhat dry before pressing them tightly against her apron.  
  
She walked over to the table and took a seat while pulling another chair out for her daughter. She patted it softly, "Come here Kagome."  
  
"Mom I have to get to scho-"  
  
"Don't worry, just come here." She called her lightly and Kagome stepped over to her almost warily.  
  
Kagome sat in the seat her mother offered and waited for her mother to speak, while nervously fidgeting with her green skirt. She watched the folds curve in different positions as her hands traveled against them, ruffling them in diverse directions. It wasn't until she heard her mother's soft voice did Kagome lift her head up to stare at her intently.  
  
"Honey, I know there's something upsetting you." Ms.Higurashi started slowly, as if choosing her words carefully. It almost made Kagome feel like a human-bomb, and that if her mother said the wrong words; she would force her daughter to explode. Well, maybe that wasn't so far from the truth, although Kagome rarely ever lost her temper with her mother. Besides, she didn't really feel like talking to anyone today...or tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after...  
  
"And I'm guessing that you don't want to talk about it, because if you did, you would have said something to my by now." Her mother continued, now acting as though she had given this little 'talk' a bit more thought.  
  
Kagome didn't give her any indication that she was correct, not even the slightest nod, but just that tiny glint of pain in her eyes spoke immense volumes.  
  
"But, knowing you, and having been your mother your entire life, I can bet on my life that it's boy trouble..." She seemed to go back to walking on egg shells which forced a flick of annoyance to ring through her left eyebrow. She was being treated like a fragile doll, just because something was upsetting her didn't mean that everyone had to tip-toe around her!  
  
The anger rushed through her, and she darted her mother hotly. She caught on and shifted right back into the thoughtful expression.  
  
"I'm not asking you to tell me." She said quickly, "Unless you really want to. Because you know I'm always here for you, Kagome, and I always will be, whether you want me to be or not."  
  
Those words...  
  
Inuyasha had told her the same thing, that he would always be here. In good times, and in bad. Whenever she couldn't survive a single moment without him, and whenever she couldn't stand his company for any longer than two seconds, keeping in mind that even that would be pushing it. A swirl of emotions hastily ran through her and Kagome bit down hard on her bottom lip as it quivered with hurt.  
  
She lowered her head and felt her heavy bangs clash against each other as she fought back the tears feverously. Kagome could barely hear her mother's voice in the background, but wasn't really listening to what she was saying. Everything hurt so much. At one point, she thought that hurt was just all in your head. That you never really felt it, but it was always there, so you could, because you did, just not in a physical way.  
  
Ok, maybe that wasn't exactly what she thought; it seemed a bit foggier than it did before...  
  
But now...the pain was clearly evident in the pit of her stomach. It burned within her, and it was almost as if she could feel her insides swell up with pain as she breathed in and out roughly.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother called out clearly, at once catching her attention again.  
  
''Y-yes?" She answered, cursing herself mentally for her shaky-sounding voice.  
  
She heard her mother sigh, and suddenly felt that urge to echo it. "Did you hear what I said?" Ms.Higurashi questioned patiently.  
  
"No..." Kagome answered, her neck beginning to strain a little as tingles of pain shot through it.  
  
She felt a soft hand cup her chin and her watery eyes met squarely with her mother's soft, and worried ones. She smiled softly at her, which warmed Kagome's heart slightly, and she blinked while waiting for her mother to start talking again.  
  
"This is about Inuyasha, isn't it?"  
  
She flinched visibly, and the anger in her rose to a new height, "What? Why would I be upset about that thick, moronic, arrogant jerk? I don't care about him!"  
  
Her mother gave her a crooked glance, and simply waited.  
  
"I don't care if he betrayed me, why should that bother me? I mean, just because we've been friends since as long as I can remember doesn't mean that I would be hurt over the fact that he's been using me for his own personal gain. It's not like I love him or anything, he's not the most important person in my life, he's...he's nothing! He could go die in a ditch for all I care. I hate him! What? Don't look at me like that – I do! I swear that if someone came barging in here right now telling me that Inuyasha had jumped off a cliff and died seconds before he hit the ground because some kind of giant bird began to peck at his heart for several seconds after someone bashed his head in with hard pillows with a name that rhymed with Lakome, I would do nothing but...I would...I w..."  
  
Her voice began to give away and tears dripped from her eyes slowly. Kagome almost instructively fell into her mother's arms, crying into her, while trying to find the strength to finish her last sentence.  
  
"I would...I would die!" She finally admitted, although it was through rigid gaps and violent sobs. "I love him, and he ripped my heart out!" She pressed her head further against her mother's warm shoulder and cried into it forcefully, she had a bit of extra emotion that she needed to get out right about now. Although she took no notice to what she had just said...  
  
"I loved him!" She stressed loved, like she had done with him, "I hurt him, and I ran...I was a coward, but so was he! I can't face him mom...I just can't..." Her body should viciously with pain and hurt, confusion and fear lingering on the sides.  
  
Ms.Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair lovingly, trying to take in everything her daughter was spewing out at an alarming speed. She simply tried to hush her sobs, and reassure her that this pain wouldn't last forever, "It's ok Kagome, everything's going to be ok..."  
  
"How can you say that!?" Kagome questioned, pulling back from her mother's warm embrace, she swiped at her eyes roughly, earning herself a clear shot of her mother before her.  
  
"Because it will." Her mother answered.  
  
"But it won't! Sure Kimaru and Mikaru are gone, Mimaru is too. I'm sure Inuyasha will miss her! With them gone he doesn't have a reason to be tied to me anymore...I'm of no use to him! Worthless, just worthless!" She had told herself this over and over again, that he wouldn't want anything to do with her, although deep down she knew that wasn't true, because he loved her...  
  
"Shhh...I'm sure that's not true." Once again, Kagome lurched in against her mother and broke free of her sobs and worries.  
  
"I do-don't love him, not any- not anymore." She choked out, trying to take in deep breaths.  
  
Her mother didn't say anything about that, and continued to calm her down. "It's ok Kagome. Despite how bad you're feeling right now, it's gonna be alright, you'll see."  
  
She felt her daughter try to pull back slightly, and loosened her grip, allowing her to. She watched Kagome's red eyes being wiped clear of tears and a sad smile play at her lips.  
  
"I really hope so." She said quietly.  
  
"You're going to get through this, honey. You're strong; you can deal with seeing Inuyasha." Ms.Higurashi's voice never wavered, and Kagome found herself believing the same thing. She could go through with this, and she would have to...  
  
"I should get going now..." She told her mother softly, before reaching back into give her a tight hug. "Thanks..." She murmured.  
  
"Anytime." Her mother answered promptly.  
  
**  
  
A*N* Uh, she will go see Inuyasha in the next chapter, and face him...I promise! 


	13. In need of an 8 ball

Reviews  
  
Mystical-Maiden: Yes, awww. Is it really that sad? Well, I can guarantee that it will be a happy ending. I don't think I could stand writing a sad ending. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Kibethan: Hurray! And thank-you.  
  
yogi bear-321: The romance shall come. Don't fret. :)  
  
deppfan1016: Psch, they won't get together. Why would I do something crazy like that?   
  
fanfictiongeek36: Stupid Richard. I shall send him a package of rotten tomatoes. :(! Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best!  
  
RCRhyo15: lol, okie. Thanks for coming out!  
  
kitten's angel: I think this is longer and more interesting. Or at least, I hope...eep! Enjoy!  
  
Dapphypac248: I know, right? (Sorry, I watched Mean Girls and..yeah..)  
  
inuyashakagome: Awww. That is so sweet! Cookies for all!   
loozer-09: Yes, but Inuyasha will make it all better. (And yes, I realize how insane that sounds)  
  
crystal: yep yep yep! (Piximon 4 lyphe .)  
  
Inferna: As my friend loves to say, hell no! There's still a few more chapters left :)  
  
kaginu=love: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I've been sooo swamped with school lately, and...yes I know I use that excuse all the time, but it's true! Plus my BF's gonna come see me this summer so I'm all hyped up about that. At least I updated now, right?  
  
laku: Dun dun dunnnnn...  
  
animekraze: Done and done!

-  
  
AN: I'm not even gonna try to justify myself. All I can say is that I'm sorry! I hope you readers can stay patient and bare with me. v.v;;

I am so upset with FF.net and that quickfix thing. They keep messing up my stars asteroids and faces. Damnit! [shakes fist]

-  
  
Her eyes were glued to the sky, and she half wished that her feet were glued to the ground so that she couldn't get any closer to seeing him. The walk to school was accompanied by a brisk wind and a slight chill that rode along with the air. The sun beat down harshly through a few scattered clouds that were poised against the light blue sky.  
  
Kagome wondered what it would look like if the clouds were orange instead of white. It would look so much more vibrant, considering the fact that they were complimentary colours.  
  
Hah, that was probably the only thing she learned in art that year.  
  
'Sort of pathetic...' She thought to herself lightly.  
  
But what did she expect?  
  
She was pathetic.  
  
Her eyes drew closed firmly, and she turned another familiar corner. Her stomach was doing strange flip-flops, while butterflies decided they wanted to make a home there. Her heart beat furiously against all the other feelings flustering within her, and Kagome found herself taking in violently deep breaths.  
  
"Calm down Kagome..." She breathed to herself lightly.  
  
She felt a light breeze ring through the strands of her hair and the high peaks of her school slowly appear in her view. Almost instinctively, her body tensed and that proverbial ache returned within her chest. Kagome's eyebrows drew together as she clutched the fabric of her uniform with her shaky fingers.  
  
The pain was sharp, and it circled her heart. It felt so strong that it was as if her heart was drinking the kisses of that pain's essence from the shadows it created. Oh great...now she was becoming a poet.  
  
Kagome's legs began to feel hard and numb, as if they were asleep. Each step echoed in her head, the now seemingly brick like material her shoes were made out of making contact with the cemented sidewalk. A swirl of feelings began to combine themselves within her, sending a wave of queasiness to ripple through her.  
  
She staggered towards a sturdy looking tree and pressed the right side of her body against it. Her shoulder punctured against it, the bark of the tree brushing with the white cloth and leaving its marks apparent. Kagome breathed in and out rigorously, forcing herself to feel a bit dizzy.  
  
Was she really affected by seeing Inuyasha this much?  
  
The side of her head added to the pile of pain as it thumped rapidly. A pale hand was pushed against it in efforts to wish it away, but it was no use. She only felt worse and worse.  
  
What was he doing to her?!  
  
Even though she didn't love him anymore, he could still affect her this way, which was ridiculous...  
  
Maybe there was a chance that she still did love him? She felt the same way as she did around Ryu, only a bazillion times worse. Her head felt light, her legs wobbly and shaky, screw that...her whole body felt like an unbearable version of multiple hells. Tears ringed around the corner of her eyes, and she drank from the sobs of her pain as her lower lip trembled.  
  
Love made her feel so helpless...  
  
No, no, no, no, NO! She was NOT in love with that idiotic jerk. He had just hurt her, and seeing him again was like making several identical wounds in her body and grinding salt into them with a dagger.  
  
Yes...that's all it was.  
  
Turning her full body towards the tree, she lightly pushed her hands against it and almost winced in pain as a few strands of the bark roughly brushed against her bare palm. The teenaged girl began to take in collective breaths, succeeding in calming herself down.  
  
"It's going to be okay..." She chimed to herself.  
  
Turning back around, she leaned against the tree for more support and hid behind the lush leaves that protected her from the beating sun. Cool winds blew themselves at her, forcing Kagome to press her eyes closed and take in everything. She felt a little better, but the pain in her heart still felt crisp...  
  
A sudden pair of footsteps caught her attention, and they sounded like they were getting closer. She listened to the sounds of leaves being crushed around her, so she kept her eyes closed and waited for the person to pass by her so she could get back to thinking.  
  
The footsteps did stop a little while later, but she could still feel the presence of someone around her. The wind blew harshly again and blew her hair over her face, almost trying to hide the face of this stranger. Soon, everything began to play in slow motion in Kagome's mind.  
  
Her eyelids separated and through the dark strands of her hair, she saw white...  
  
No...  
  
Her tresses covered his form for a few seconds but she could still see him clearly. His expression was lifeless, and his arms dangled at his sides. His white hair swayed against the wind and momentarily covered his face, but he brushed it away so that he could see her clearer.  
  
No...  
  
Without realizing it, her knees began to shake and she wanted to fall to the ground, standing up was becoming too much for her. Her heart craved attention while it beat painfully in her chest. She continued to stare at him, taking in every detail of his face. The way his eyes glazed over with the colour of sad and the way his body ached with the lack of her.  
  
How she could perceive such things with mere glances of him was beyond her, but she could tell. Kagome mentally told him to keep his ground, because she didn't know if she could handle talking to him. The tears sprinkled at the corners of her eyes, and her eyebrows began to furrow, but she wouldn't cry...  
  
No...  
  
Kagome watched as his foot stumbled and he began to walk closer to her, and she instinctively went numb, but attempted to push herself back and further against the tree, if that was possible.  
  
Inuyasha didn't stop though, his footsteps crushed the earth under him, and he found his way closer and closer towards her before he stood a little distance away from her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he seemed helpless to do otherwise with her. Their eyes locked and seemed stuck in place, because neither looked away, nor could they...  
  
The silence lingered between them until Inuyasha thought that he should open his mouth and utter her voice while it was being strangled with his love.  
  
"Kagome..." It was a slight whisper, and he seemed relieved to say it to her face. Even his voice ached for her presence, it sounded so tired and defeated. It seemed lonely, and not because he was...but because the sound of his voice didn't reach her ears and ring in it with delight.  
  
But at the same time, it was that single name that brought her back to her senses, and she tore the gaze to shreds.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha..." She tried to make her voice seem loud and cruel, but it only came out small and questionable, and giving him more reason to not believe her wish. She really wasn't good at this convincing this, at least not with him. His eyes could see right through her, and the scary part about it was...she almost wanted him to. She wanted him to see all the pain she had gone through for someone that her heart didn't even use its function on.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked quietly after a little time had passed by, evidently ignoring her previous command.  
  
"Fantastic." She answered in a tone that reeked of sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry..." He told her, causing her to flinch inwardly.  
  
"I bet you are." Kagome answered with a venomous tone before she leaped off the tree and began to walk away. Her legs still felt wobbly, but if she could just force herself to move, then she wouldn't have to deal with talking to him, this would work!  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Her plan was mutilated as she felt his hand tighten on her arm and swing her around to face him.  
  
"Let go of me!!" She resisted, but he was too strong for her, even if he wasn't holding her with very much strength.  
  
"No, listen to me. We have to talk." He said sternly, trying to dodge her hands that were flying dangerously close to his face. Not to mention the very long nails that she possessed...  
  
"We have nothing to talk about!" Kagome yelled back at him, using all the power she had in her to get free.  
  
"Yes we do." He answered back calmly, noting the fact that she was getting weary and her attempts to get free were nothing more than mere movements.  
  
"We don't!" She pressed further, suddenly feeling the adrenaline rush through her again. "I don't want to talk to you!" Kagome's voice was sharp, and she watched his expression carefully to see if those words would hurt him at all. A part of her prayed it wouldn't.  
  
"Well that's too bad...! Because I told you that...I'd always be here, whether you wanted me to be...or not." Inuyasha stated, having to pause a few times because she was trying to free herself again. He had to place his hands over both of her arms to keep her from tearing one of his eyes out, or scratching his ears.  
  
Kagome seemed to still suddenly and her gaze dropped almost violently from his eyes. Her hair swayed around in front of her eyes and they danced to the sighs of the wind.  
  
What had he said wrong?  
  
He loosened his grip on her and allowed her to wobble a little before regaining her balance.  
  
"Kag..."  
  
"That's funny," She cut him off. "Because you weren't there when I wanted you the least."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ok...now he was confused.  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore." She said forcefully, as if having to chew on the words before she spoke them.  
  
He stepped forward and brought her closer to him in an embrace. His voice was at a whisper, because he didn't want to upset her again.  
  
"It does matter..."  
  
She leaned against him for a moment, breathing in his touch while fingering his clothes with her unsure fingers. She could tell he was doing the same as his grip remained loose. He was being careful with her, just like a porcelain doll. And yet...she couldn't explain what that was doing to her.  
  
At that moment, she felt so many different feelings. She felt loved, safe even, in his arms.  
  
Her heart ached with pain, and even a sense of longing. Kagome didn't want to leave his side; she didn't want to live in a world without him. And yet, she wasn't sure if she could live with him.  
  
Her eyes were watering, because he was hurting her, with his words, with his presence too. Yet, at the same time, she felt a strange sensation from the pain.  
  
She was nervous. She was afraid of what would transpire between them if this carried on. Would she lose him forever?  
  
Kagome was angry. Her insides burned with what he did to her, and she couldn't forget it. And most of all, she couldn't stand all of it.  
  
Her hands pushed against him, and she muttered something lightly, but he didn't catch it, mostly because he was trying to come to grips with the fact that she had let him hold her for more than two seconds.  
  
"Sorry?" He asked.  
  
She sighed sadly, "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, we can't change the past. We can just...move on, without each other..."  
  
Her voice was distant again, leaving plenty of room for doubt.  
  
"But we love eachoth..."  
  
"I don't love you!" She spat at him, feeling as though she had reminded him enough times.  
  
"Yes you do!" He challenged.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"If you didn't, then you wouldn't be so hurt over this." He said calmly, forcing the rage within her to rise again.  
  
He just had to get cocky about it...  
  
"Getting stabbed in the back hurts no matter who does it, you jerk!" Her hands had found a comfortable spot on the sides of her hips. Definitely a force of habit...  
  
"I didn't stab you in the back." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Oh no? Then what would you call it?" She questioned him harshly. "Tell me Inuyasha, what did you do?"  
  
"I..."  
  
He sighed, his shoulders slumping forward and suddenly losing his will to yell back the first answer that popped into his head. His gaze had fallen loosely from hers and he watched intently as her arms fell off her hips and swayed at her sides, once in a while beating against her hips.  
  
Finally, his eyes rose higher and he met hers squarely, before parting his lips for a few seconds.  
  
"I made the worst mistake of my life..."  
  
His voice was sad, and she knew he made it that way on purpose, but her heart couldn't help but ache as her features faltered.  
  
"That's what I did Kagome. I messed my life up when I was a little kid, and I have to suffer for it now. I didn't even know what I was getting into, I can't change the past, and I guess that's my fault."  
  
Oh great...now she was starting to feel sorry for him when she should have been mad.  
  
'Damn all these girly feelings!' She cursed mentally.  
  
Inuyasha was watching her carefully with his golden eyes and waited for an answer. His look was almost intimidating, but at the same time patient. It made her feel obliged to answer in the next three seconds.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
"It may not be your fault completely..." She started wearily, not completely sure of what she was going to say next.  
  
Hope seemed to shimmer in his eyes and she continued to talk, and this sent a wave of happiness to flood her. However, he waited patiently for the but...  
  
"But, you still did it, and in the process, you hurt some people." Kagome continued, making it up as she went along.  
  
"I hurt you..." He injected.  
  
She gave him a short nod, getting that sympathetic feeling again. But now that she gave it more thought...he didn't really mean to hurt her, and he was only a kid when he made the deal with Mikaru and Kimaru...but she just didn't know if she could give him another chance at the risk of being hurt again...  
  
"Kagome, listen to me." His tender hand reached under her chin and raised it higher so that she couldn't look away from him.  
  
"I love you..." The words washed over her like a fresh blanket of rain, calming her senses.  
  
"I know I hurt you, and you know that I'm so sorry for that. Like I said before, I can't change the past, but now that I think about it, I don't know if I would, even if it was possible."  
  
This sparked her attention, forcing her to break out of her dreamy state and eye him carefully.  
  
"If I never got mixed up with Mikaru and Kimaru, I probably never would have met you. I never would have fallen in love with you, and that, Kagome...would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Well, at least one of them." He gave her a crooked smile that she took in with ease.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"I know, you don't want to be hurt again, nor do you want to take that chance of getting hurt, but that's what life is all about. You can't stay locked up in your house all day hoping that nothing harmful will come your way because then you'd just be wasting your life."  
  
"Inuyasha..." She sighed.  
  
"Kagome, please...I can't live without you. And I know that you feel the same way. Despite what you say, I know that you love me just as much as I love you."  
  
"I don..."  
  
"Stop! Look, you can keep telling me that, but I won't buy it. You wouldn't be affected so much by me if you didn't love me. Why would you care about making me happy if you didn't care about me?"  
  
"I never said I care about making you happy." She answered rather snippy, but he only smirked.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm just a nice person."  
  
"Maybe you're just a nice person who's too afraid to admit she loves me and actually let me make her happy."  
  
She knew he was right in her heart, but...  
  
"Why would I be afraid of that?"  
  
"If you're not, why won't you admit it, and let me do that?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because why Kagome?"  
  
"Just because!" She yelled at him, making him stagger back and lose the grip he held on her. Once she was free, she fell to the ground and slumped against the tree.  
  
Inuyasha followed suit beside her, about to say something again when she spoke rather suddenly.  
  
"Why are you so sure I love you?" She asked him, although he had already explained it before.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"Do you remember back when I had to fight Mikaru and Kimaru?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well even after you found out about what I had done, you still risked your own life to protect me from them when I was down. You don't just do that for anyone you care about, especially if they had done what I did. It was because of you that I was able to fight them; you bought me enough time and made it a fair fight. I never would've expected you to do that for me...it was then that I knew you loved me. And I know you still do Kagome. You have that same look in your eyes when you look at me as I do when I stare endlessly at you."  
  
"But I'm not so sure..."  
  
"Look inside you then. Listen to your heart."  
  
"Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?"  
  
"Just do it..."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think. Think about everything she and Inuyasha had been through, all the good times and the bad. She thought about everything he had done for her when he was her friend, how he had tried to get her together with Ryu, even though it was actually just a plot to get her to the two evil brothers.  
  
She thought about when he fought for her with Ryu, and how he accidentally punched her. The way he always seemed to look so guilty whenever they were alone. He really did feel bad about lying to her like that. But he still didn't tell her about anything, maybe this all could've been avoided that way? Did he actually think she could bring his parents back?  
  
Her mind traveled to the night that she had learned everything. All about his past, and his plans, everything he intended on doing. Her heart literally broke, and it was just a little while after she came to grips with the fact that he was the man she loved, not Ryu. But after hearing what Mikaru and Kimaru had told her, all of her feelings began to swirl around in her. But she guessed that was normal.  
  
How was she supposed to act?  
  
Kagome did fight for him, because she couldn't just let him die, not after he was throwing his life on the line just to protect her. Besides, it wasn't a fair fight, two on one. Her eyebrows drew together, but was that the only reason? She didn't know...something just sparked inside of her to help him, and to stop Mikaru and Kimaru from causing him anymore pain. She supposed that was love...after all, Inuyasha did.  
  
Even today, all these emotions that stirred within her, what else could it be but love? Could anger really make you feel all these ways? Maybe she should go seek some professional help, yea...no. She could figure this out; it wasn't that hard after all. She could do this.  
  
Did she love Inuyasha?  
  
Or did she fall out of love with him?  
  
Man...where was an 8 ball when you needed one?

-

AN: You just don't get any eviler than that. Just a few more chapters, hurray! 


	14. Just a little more time

Reviews  
  
deppfan1016: Don't we all...don't we all.  
  
Zanisha: Aww...you reviewed all my chapters!! Many mwahs! :)))))  
  
kaginu=love: No, they will never, I repeat, NEVER get together! [pauses] I kidd, I kidd. Keep reading to find out! :)  
  
crystal: Aww, thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
remix-69er: Not things! [cringes] Anything but things!  
  
laku: Yeah, man! I update so quick. The month just flew right by. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Kibethan: Done and done...I think.  
  
.......: Love your name. Hehe. And thanks, that was fun to write.  
  
inutikidudez: You're telling me....  
  
IYWriterGirl: S'okie cookie!  
  
animekraze: Neverrr!! Well, I don't think this is a cliffy. O.o;  
  
Inferna: Mwuah...ahah...ahahahhahah!  
  
Yusukes gurl Keiko: AWWWwwwwWWwwwWWwwwWWW! Wow, sounds like I'm having an orgasm or something...anyway!! Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
fanfictiongeek36: Patients is a virtue. [winks] But ah...screw virtues! Enjoy!  
  
AN Ah! Finally an update. . Well, I do have something special from the last chapter. I was reading it over again, and the last line just inspired me to draw something. So here it is. OMFG! I lost it...so I had to draw another one. Gah! The things I do for you people!!  
  
Copy and paste this link and delete the spaces between.

h t t p : w w w . g - a u t h o r i t y . c o m / p v / t p p c 1 3 . j p g

You might have to save it so it doesn't come out so blurry and messed, but yes. There it is! And uh, I know she looks like she's falling to the left, but that's because the paper was like that, and I'm too lazy to take another pic of it, so bleh!! And enjoy the chapter. Oh and, I was too lazy to edit it, so if there are any mistakes..my apologies.

-  
  
The time continued to tick and pass by with ease as she thought more and more about it. She was so sure before everything with Kimaru and Mikaru had occurred that her heart belonged to Inuyasha and that he was the man...er, the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
She took another deep breath and blew it out forcefully, puffing her cheeks as she did so. Kagome knew Inuyasha was awaiting an answer, but he just had to be patient, this wasn't as easy as it seemed. She couldn't just tell him she loved him when she might have fallen out of love. On the other hand, she couldn't just repeat her previous remarks and tell him she didn't love him because well...what if she did?  
  
She didn't want to give up someone she loved just because she was pressured into making a decision in a matter of seconds.  
  
Her dark eyes found their way to glance at him shortly, and a yelp almost escaped her when her heart skipped a beat after seeing that he was already staring quite fondly at her. Kagome's eyes pressed firmly together as she leaned her head against the rough bark of the tree.  
  
Her heart calmed down somewhat, although it sped up a little because she knew he was watching her carefully, but it didn't really bother her or make her nervous, at least, that's what she felt like.  
  
Which was weird...  
  
Inuyasha wasn't making her feel uneasy, the fact that his eyes couldn't break away from her figure almost made her feel good...  
  
He was definitely intent on hearing her words, the sound of her voice even. The thought tugged a smile at her lips because it made her feel wanted.  
  
He made her feel wanted...  
  
Did that mean she loved him?  
  
No...simply enjoying his attention didn't spell out love, there had to be something more, but what else was there?  
  
She tried to think back to what he said earlier, and she allowed the beats of his voice to play back calmly in her ears. She loved the sound of his voice. He reminded her of her efforts to protect him, and to shield him from pain. Despite the fact that she didn't want to admit it, it was definitely out of genuine concern. Her mind rushed to a decision when she realized his life was in danger, and that decision was that she needed to help him not matter what.  
  
She risked her very life to protect him...  
  
Kagome knew she cared about him, that had proved it.  
  
Was it enough to love him though?  
  
_"Look inside you then. Listen to your heart."_  
  
His words brushed past her ears unexpectedly. How was she supposed to look inside her? Did she have a sign on her heart that told her if she loved Inuyasha or not? She certainly didn't see it this morning when she was getting dressed for school. Maybe she had to go to a doctor and get it checked out. Yes, professional help...that was the way to go!  
  
She could simply walk into her doctor's office and say, "Hi! There's this guy I know that I thought I loved, and he kinda stabbed me in the back so I think I fell out of love with him, but I'm not sure. I talked to him just recent...what? Oh yeah, he's waiting outside for me, right there, yes, the one with the hat. No, not the one wearing the kilt, the other one beside him. Anyway, he told me that I should look inside myself, and inside my heart, but I can't do that. So I was wondering if you could look inside me and see if I love him or not, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thanks"  
  
They would only look at her weird and probably commit her to an asylum for a physiatrist evaluation, no biggie. That would at least give her some more time to think about this...  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes flapped open at the note of her voice being played by his voice. The expression on his face told her that he was starving for an answer, but not just any...a specific answer. One that would bring him joy and allow him to be with her for the rest of their lives...  
  
But Kagome still couldn't decide if she did feel the same way for him as he did for her. The answer just wasn't there...  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered his name and stared at him squarely.  
  
"Have you decided?" He asked as patiently as he could, although you could see the anxiousness dripping from his features.  
  
She shook her head, "I need more time...this is going to take a lot of thinking. I need to think it thoroughly and make sure I make the right decision, I don't want to screw it up..."  
  
Her eyes appeared pleading as she gave him an intent stare. A few different flush of feelings passed through him but he stood tall. He gave her a small smile, composing his words carefully, "Take all the time you need."  
  
He sounded angry, but he really wasn't. A little disappointed maybe, but not angry. He was thankful that she was even giving this thing a second thought. Kagome bit her lip, suddenly feeling a little awkward. Inuyasha launched forward, "Do you want me to walk you to class?" He offered, and suddenly felt like that annoying kid Hojo..  
  
Kagome smiled though, even if it was faint and stared at him for a little while before answering, "Sure..."  
  
She took the first initiative and walked ahead of him to her class, because it took him a second to inhale the fact that she said yes. Inuyasha staggered behind her for a few seconds before he stumbled beside her. Their conversation was silent, to say the least. It basically consisted of Inuyasha glancing at her for a few seconds before she felt his eyes on her, then her turning and staring at him before he looked at her again.  
  
But at least they were back to being friends again. She linked her arms through his and leaned against his shoulder, "Inuyasha..."  
  
"Mhmm?" He answered calmly.  
  
"I think I do love you..."  
  
(Yeah...right! Let's try this again and see the REAL version. Damn, I've been watching Passions too much...I think I did this before too! I'm sorry purples, this is the last time, I swear! [innocent look])  
  
"Have you decided?" He asked as patiently as he could, although you could see the anxiousness dripping from his features.  
  
She shook her head, "I need more time...this is going to take a lot of thinking. I need to think it thoroughly and make sure I make the right decision, I don't want to screw it up..."  
  
"Why do you need more time?" He questioned, a frown almost making its way on his brow.  
  
"Because I don't want to mess this up!" She answered back, getting a little defensive.  
  
"How hard can it be? Either you love me, or you don't." He paused for a while as his own words sunk into his ears, "But I know you do!"  
  
"You can't make my decision for me, you dolt."  
  
"Well I might as well, seeing as how you'll probably make the wrong decision."  
  
"Where do you get off saying that? This is my decision, not yours!"  
  
"It's an easy choice to make, why do you have to take so long to decide?"  
  
He was obviously upset, but he just couldn't take waiting any longer. He knew she loved him...why didn't she?  
  
"You're really not helping yourself any by being so pushy you know!" She told him seriously, crossing her arms over her chest while giving him a menacing glare.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but you're not exactly being very considerate of MY feelings." He scowled back, mimicking her movements almost in a mocking way...  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that." She told him seriously, her hands falling down to her sides.  
  
"But it's true! How do you think I feel?" He asked her carefully, once again mimicking her movements.  
  
"You?! What about me! You were the one that deceived me and lied to me all this time! How do you expect me to feel?" Kagome countered.  
  
"I thought you'd get over it by now, but what else do I expect from a woman? God, you really know how to hold a grudge, don't you."  
  
Suffice to say, his mouth was working faster than his mind right then...  
  
"If you feel that way then why don't you go after a man! I'm sure he'll forgive you!"  
  
"That's ok, I don't swing that way. But maybe I could find a woman who doesn't take so damn long to say yes to an obvious question!"  
  
Anger seeped through her facial expression and she turned red.  
  
"I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do, but if you're gonna be so damn bitchy about it then maybe I should just find someone else."  
  
Hurt swept her up, but she allowed only anger to show.  
  
"Fine! Go ahead then!"  
  
His postured faltered slightly, but he regained it quickly, allowing his pride to swallow him whole. Past all that egotisticness, he knew she was the only woman he could ever want to be with. Bitchy or not.  
  
"I will! And I know just the perfect one to go after too." He boasted.  
  
"So do I." She said in an equal tone, trying to size up to him, but failing miserably.  
  
"Really? Who?" He inquired.  
  
"Ryu!" She said, almost proudly.  
  
Almost...  
  
"What? I'm not gay!" He protested rather loudly.  
  
This forced her to roll her eyes, "Not for you dumbass, for me!"  
  
"Oh so I'm a dumbass now? Wait...you're not serious are you!?" He prodded further, feeling the regret of his words begin to rise in him.  
  
"Yes, you are a dumbass!"  
  
"Not about that!" He shook his head at her, "About Ryu!"  
  
His eyes narrowed at her, and she could have sworn she saw worry flush through them.  
  
But why not?  
  
He put her in danger on purpose just to protect himself.  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" She asked, unconsciously turning away from him.  
  
Kagome knew what the problem was, but if Inuyasha was going to find someone else, then she would too. After all, she knew that Ryu was still pining after her...  
  
"That guy's an idiot!" Inuyasha growled, allowing his fangs to glint against the sun that crawled through the shaky leaves.  
  
"So who do you have in mind for yourself?" She asked, ignoring his previous comment, possibly because she knew he was right.  
  
"Kikyo..." He answered coolly, despite the fact that the answer even sounded stupid to his ears...  
  
Why did things always sound better in your head?  
  
"Hah! If you think Ryu's an idiot, what does that make Kikyo?!" Kagome laughed slightly.  
  
"Shut up! At least she's not putting me in any danger."  
  
"No, you're doing that on your own just by getting involved with her."  
  
"Arg, Kagome! You're not getting with Ryu." He advanced forward to her with two strides.  
  
She edged back closer to the tree and swallowed, "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because!" He shouted, halfway throwing his hands up in the air, "I forbid it!"  
  
"Thanks dad." She said with several batches of sarcasm.  
  
Her eyes darted to the side, for some reason she just couldn't look up at him and into those molten eyes...  
  
He didn't give her much of a voice however, when he burrowed his hands over her shoulders and turned her so she would look at him squarely in the eye. The hardened glare he wore quickly melted into a much more loving look, with regret shaded in. Her own eyes shook with a sense of...of...something.  
  
"You are kidding, right?" He asked smoothly, and very carefully. Inuyasha's voice had flown down to a much lower voice that made her want to simply closer her eyes and all his words to wash over her. When she didn't answer him, and continued to stare with a dazed look, he spoke again, and it almost seemed as though his voice was threatening to crack under the silence.  
  
"You can't leave me for Ryu...not for anyone." His look never wavered, but she felt his grip on her shoulders loosen and the seconds continued to flick by.  
  
"I'm not exactly yours in the first place, Inuyasha..." She told him quietly, dropping her gaze to his feet. She never realized it before, but he had damn nice shoes. Kagome found herself wondering if they came in her size, and quickly made a mental note to ask him...when this was all over with, of course.  
  
She heard him sigh, and raised her gaze to find his a little more distant, but his eyes still rested on her figure. He just couldn't bring himself to tear away...  
  
"Besides," She continued when the silence stretched, "I thought you were gonna get together with Kikyo. After all, she can't be as bitchy as I am, right?" Her look suddenly became ice cold.  
  
He shrugged indifferently, "You know I was just kidding about that, you're the only person for me."  
  
She hadn't expected him to say that...  
  
His arms dropped from her shoulders and Inuyasha stuffed one into his pocket, waiting for her to answer him. When she didn't he kept talking, "Besides, I doubt I could stand staying with her for a long period of time. She would probably package me away in her room or something." His grin reappeared and it forced her to smile gently...  
  
A slight breeze shifted through the area around them, and the two teenagers found their gazes drifting off to other things, but their minds stuck on each other.  
  
Inuyasha was taking in the moment of actually being here with him. If he could convince her that she loved him, then he could spend the rest of his life with him. He could make her happy, and he could be happy himself with her presence and soft words. If she said that she didn't love him, then he would be forced to live a life without her, a life without anyone...  
  
He pressed his eyes closed and shook that thought out of his head.  
  
Kagome couldn't harbor any other thoughts besides the choice he was asking her to make.  
  
Did she love him, or not?  
  
The answer still didn't shout out in her mind, and she sighed to herself mentally, knowing that she needed more time. Kagome turned her dark eyes to look at Inuyasha, and she found his eyes were firmly pressed close, she wondered why. He was probably thinking about her decision though...what else?  
  
If she said yes, then they could live together and never have to be apart. Inuyasha wouldn't be alone and he would always have her to count on. If she said no, however, then he would be forced to live a life without her and without anyone that really cared about him. She would be the third woman in his life that he loved, and was forced to lose.  
  
All three losses would be connected to Kimaru and Mikaru, in one way or another. They had been the ones to kill his parents, his mother...the first woman that loved him unconditionally. She didn't have any expectations for him, and she must have loved him the way any parent would love their child. With all of their heart and nothing less.  
  
Mimaru had been the two evil brother's sister, and she had loved Inuyasha like the son she never had, just as he thought of her as the mother that she lost. The second woman in his life he grew to care for, and the second woman that loved him just for who he was. She didn't look for anything more, or ever push him to be anything else but himself. She stood by him to the very end, and it was because of her that he was alive right now, actually, the reason both of them were breathing. If she hadn't come to their rescue, Kimaru and Mikaru surely would have sent them six feet under...  
  
So, in a way...Mimaru gave Inuyasha a chance at being truly happy for once in his life.  
  
And then there was her. She was the best friend that Inuyasha was almost forced to have, yet couldn't help but love. His relationship with her was something he had to develop, if he ever wanted to see his parents again, but that was just false hope that he was fed. There was just no way she could bring anyone back from the dead.  
  
Her mother had always said that she had some kind of special power...but that was when she was five and she complained about now being able to fight evil like Sailor Moon. She shook her head lazily.  
  
What if there was some kind of special power inside of her that she never knew of. Kagome was brought up in a shrine, and she always felt like there was a reason to that. Almost as if it radiated some kind of special ability that she could use. But how? How could she do that?  
  
Kimaru and Mikaru told Inuyasha that she was to blame for his parents' death, and that she would go on to do even more harm if she continued to live. Were they right? Did she manifest such power?  
  
All this thinking suddenly got too much for her and she broke out of the trace and looked back up at Inuyasha. If she left him, she would be the third, and perhaps the last woman that he could count on in his life. The last woman he would ever truly love. He would be all alone, because it's not like her really had anyone else that he could turn to...  
  
Her heart began to twitch with a sudden pain that continued to grow as more thoughts of Inuyasha being alone and unhappy clouded her senses. She really didn't want him to be unhappy, she wanted him to be bursting with life, and sarcasm. Kagome wanted him to enjoy life to the fullest and do everything he ever dreamed or set out to do. She wished she could do that, make him happy like that...  
  
Did THAT mean she loved him?  
  
Her head spun. Kagome obviously had genuine feelings for him, she cared for his wellbeing and his happiness...but was it just as a friend, or did these feelings cross over the line into love?  
  
She definitely needed more time to think...  
  
"Kagome?" She listened to Inuyasha speak again, and she turned to him to let him know he had her undivided attention.  
  
"Class is gonna start soon," He stated, finding his gaze to be a little racy as it refused to stop on her. "and I think...that you should take all the time you need because," Inuyasha paused again, and Kagome guessed this wasn't very easy for him to say, so she waited patently for him to continue, "I want you to make the right decision. I want you to choose what will make you happy, not me. Your happiness means more to than anything and I; I don't want to force anything on you..."  
  
He took a deep breath here, before continuing, "Just remember that I love you with all of my heart, and that I will despite what your decision is. I really think that you're the one for me, but I can't force you to share those feelings. The only thing I can do is hope you find in your heart that you love me too. So just...take your time. I'll wait as long as you need..."  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at her to see her reaction, but before he could get a second worth of her, she jumped into his arms and embraced him in a hug. He allowed his arms to wrap around her small frame and hold her close to him. His eyes fell closed together and he took in the whole situation and her presence as one.  
  
"That was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard come out of your mouth..." She told him seriously.  
  
"I know, and now my mouth feels all icky, like I ate a bag full of sugar or something, ugh!" He said, holding onto her.  
  
"Oh shush, you'll ruin the moment. But about what you said, I do need more time...there are a lot of things that I need to consider..." She allowed herself to relax against him.  
  
"Like?" He questioned.  
  
"Like if I love you or Ry...er...someone else." She bit her tongue, hoping she didn't just say the one name that would ruin his attitude.  
  
There was a long silence that stretched before he pulled back to stare at her. Inuysaha forced a little smile, although it appeared very gloomy, which wasn't very reassuring. "Take all the time you need..."  
  
She allowed herself to crack into a smile before he spoke again.  
  
"But not too long cause that's just crazy, and I don't wanna wait that long. OW! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"For being an ass. Anyway, I'll have my answer as soon as possible..."  
  
"Like tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"End of the day at the latest!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't time me like that. Not after you just told me to take my time."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
They listened to the sound of the bell ring, indicating that their first class was about to begin. Without another word, they walked side by side to the school.  
  
"But seriously, tomorrow at the latest. OW!! 'Omeeeeeee..."  
  
"Don't 'Ome me!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked in front of Inuyasha..  
  
Maybe the answer wouldn't be so hard to find...  
  
"Fine!" He growled before muttering something about violent woman.  
  
On second thought...  
  
"I'll show you violent woman!"

-  
  
AN: Whoo! So glad to be finished that chapter, it was actually quite hard for me to write. xP And I bet it sucked. Eek! Well, there's only one or two more chapters left, depending on how lazy I feel or not. =P Or maybe I should ask you guys? Review telling me if you want it to be a little longer or not. After all, you are the readers. .


	15. Lets dance together all night cloaked in

Reviews

MoonGoddessSerenity: Aww…so sweet. But you know what you gotta love? You gotta love cheese! (This one's for you, Swannie ;)) (Swannie is my friend that's obsessed with cheese…)

Dark angel313: Done and done. I think. . 

it's me: Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…I'm gonna stop writing for a while. . 

Yusukes gurl Keiko: It's true. :( I can't bring myself to write a sad ending…I just can't!

animekraze: Bah, that's the second time someone's said that to me…I really am a monster.

inutikidudez: Hurray for sweetness!

kag+inulove: This pretty much should be the last chappie.

yogi bear-321: Not even! Haha! Can you believe how fat Rebecca is…I mean…HELLO! And Whitney…OMG!...Wait…I should shut up before I give something away, you might be behind. :(

misakichi1: Yay! So it was an accomplishment!

sesskag2832: Aww. Well sorry but I can't drag it out much longer and I really just wanna get it over with. But thanks for your comments, and I will read your stories once I find some time. :))))

fanfictiongeek36: Never fear…I am near! Wait…that is a reason to fear…hmmm. thinks Ok, give me a moment…in the meantime…enjoy the fic!

deppfan1016: Ahh, I do sometimes too, but usually it's mush. Hope this one is balanced for ya!

Sapphire767: Hehe, s'ok..enjoy the fic.

AN No way! I'm updating the…last…chappie:o Yay…personally I think it's about time. But I did have fun writing this fic. I just wanna take the time to thank all my reviewers that put up with me, and who've actually waited for me to update. And for those who didn't, FAKC YOU!...juuuuuust kidding. I love you too! blows kisses Anyways, hope you all enjoy the last chapter, I think it's the longest one yet, and if it isn't…then may god be with yoU! I'm just too lazy to check.

"I can't believe that stupid jerk. He just makes me so mad. And here I'm supposed to go home and find out if I love him or not? Well he's really making the choice difficult!"

Kagome fumed as she stomped home. A frown was sketched into her features and her eyebrows ticked together while her fists remained bawled at her sides. The wind was scarce around her and the sun beat down roughly while the clouds decided to just pass it by and force the world to suffer the consequences.

"Did you catch that Inuyasha!" She continued, knowing fully well that he couldn't hear her, although part of her wished he could, "That was sarcasm! As in you're making the choice really obvious that I don't love you." She huffed and puffed until she reached the gray stones of her home.

Kagome tiredly stepped onto the first one and forced her other leg to rise higher, climbing onto the second. She continued this motion until she reached the top and found that her frown still didn't fade away. Usually when she returned home her anger would diminish and the breathtaking sight of her home would force her to drift off into la-la land.

But this wasn't la-la land, she was still focused into reality, and she was still very, very angry! Letting loose random curses at the white-headed hanyou, she raced into her home and flung open the door. 

"I'm home!" She announced in an almost bitter tone so that the inhabitants, also known as her family would realize that she wasn't in the mood for…well for anything.

Since when did Inuyasha have such control over her? Was what he said really that bad that it would make her this angry? Normally she wouldn't even be able to hold a frown for so long, she could stay angry, yes, but the frown usually disintegrated rather suddenly…

All she wanted to do right now was race up to him and…and what?

Kagome sighed.

This was ridiculous. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and allowed it to descend down her left arm before she grabbed it loosely with her hand. Kagome kicked her shoes off and watched as the mud she seemed to gather up under her shoes fall free against the wall.

"Psch," Kagome started, turning her heel towards the stairs, "Serves it right."

Just as her sock was about to reach the first step, the alluding silence was disturbed by the ring of someone's voice.

"Kagome? Is that you?" She heard the soft voice of her mothers.

"Yeah." She answered rather quickly, turning back in the direction her mother gradually flew into view.

Ms.Higurashi smiled warmly at her daughter, "How was your day?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed herself against the wall, "The same as every other day with Inuyasha; horrible."

The smile dripped off of her mother's face as she regarded her daughter's tone, "So you spoke to him?" She questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes." Came the short reply, but as the silence stretched, she couldn't help but continue, "He found me so quickly and we spoke a lot…"

"About your feelings?" Inquired the older woman.

Kagome nodded and focused her gaze at the ceiling, "I told him I needed more time to think about it, I'm still not sure whether I…" She stopped as her mother's warm voice glided in, finishing for her.

"Whether you love him or not. I see. And he actually agreed to that?" Her voice was laced with amusement.

"Surprising huh? He agreed, but not without being a total jerk about it…" The teen replied, her anger seeking attention.

"What did he do?"

A simple question.

To which a simple answer would suffice, if it was actually that simple…

"Well, he um…oh you know how he is!" Kagome turned around and entered the living room, throwing her bag to the ground and taking a comfortable seat on the coach.

Her mother quickly joined her and took a seat beside her.

"Yes I know how he is, but there must have been something he said that got you so upset."

"He just…said a bunch of things, and it pissed me off." Grabbing hold of a cushion, she hugged it close to herself.

"What things exactly?"

"He said…Kagome, he said I…he told me that I was stupid!" Kagome quickly averted her gaze away from her mother's and back at the ceiling.

When her mother didn't say anything for a while, she darted her eyes back and locked with an arched eyebrow.

"And I suppose he's never said that before?"

"Not like that! It was just the way he said it." She explained, or tried to at least…

"How did he say it?"

"He was like, 'Oh my god Kagome, you are so stupid!'" She imitated, putting on her deep, yet annoying voice.

"How horrible." Her mother commented, although it didn't sound very convincing.

"It was! And then he told me that I wasn't good enough for him and stuff…" She continued, trailing off.

"Inuyasha said that?" Her mother asked, sounding quite shocked.

"Well no…" Kagome started, "ok so he didn't say that! But he might as well have."

"Honey, why don't you tell me exactly what he said that's gotten you so upset."

Kagome thought about it…the whole day he was looking at her, and she knew the only thing that was running through his mind. He wanted her to decide if she loved him or not…

That was understandable…he wanted to know. They had fought about it again, and he said some stupid things again, but she knew he didn't mean them. So why did it make her so angry?

"I don't…I don't know mom. I just can't help but feel angry and hurt inside. And I guess part of the reason is because I feel bad about some things I said to him; I hope he's not feeling bad too…" She stared at the floor while her fingers danced on the cushions with soft patterns.

"I'm sure he is dear, because he loves you…and he must feel bad for hurting you…"

Kagome's fingers came to an abrupt stop and she looked up at her mother, "I hate it when we part like this. I just hate it."

Leaning forward she embraced her mother and rest her head against the older woman's shoulder. Her eyes closed shut and she relaxed against her mother's touch, although she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha holding her like this…

She felt the soft strands of her hair being stroked carefully, as her mother smiled contently to herself. She knew what her daughter was going through, and although she knew what she was feeling, she decided to allow her daughter to figure everything out for her self. It was her decision after all.

Even though she wished it wasn't…

Kagome thought back to her last conversation with him and tried to figure out exactly why she was so angry.

"You're such an idiot, do you know that?" Kagome asked him as she power walked as far away from the white headed hanyou as possible.

"What did I do!" He questioned her, trying to catch up but somehow getting thrown into the path of other students that roamed the hallways.

"You just don't get it!" She fumed, dodging everyone in her way gracefully.

That was definitely a first. But the universe always seemed to be poised against Inuyasha, and if that meant Kagome being graceful in the process, then so be it.

"Well of course I don't get it, or else you wouldn't be so damn angry at- arg, get out of my way!" He growled at some poor kid trying to get something from his locker.

Kagome stopped a bit too suddenly; throw in Inuyasha not paying attention to where he was going anymore and you get a tiny collision that somehow only managed to force the hanyou to collapse to the ground while Kagome remained glowering above him.

"Is that what you think?" She glared at him sullenly for a few seconds with a death-lock on her backpack that Inuyasha didn't really wanna get in the middle of…

Of course she didn't let him answer before opening her mouth again, "Because you're wrong! You just don't understand it because you're a guy."

A frown etched into Inuyasha's face, "Would you rather me be a girl?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Argh, just forget it." And once again, she was racing off towards the door and out of his reach…

Quickly stammering to his feet, he raced after her right out the front doors outside. She was descending down the stairs and was headed for the curb so Inuyasha picked up speed right after her.

"Kagome wait!" He launched forward and miraculously managed to grab a hold of her arm to ensure that she wouldn't get any further from him.

Maybe the universe was getting on his good side again…

But he realized that that wasn't true when he turned her around and got a glimpse at her face…she was crying…

"Let go of me…" She mumbled under her breath quietly, yet did nothing to get out of his grasp; she didn't even sound very reassuring…

His heart twitched and his grip on her loosened a bit, but not enough for her to start pacing off again. Why was she crying? Was she that angry at him? What did he do to make her so upset?

"I'm sorry…" The words tumbled out before he could stop them.

"Yeah," She laughed, but it was half-heartedly, "I'm sure you are."

With her free hand, she swiped at her eyes and dried them quickly. Since when could he make her cry so easily? What an ass…

"Kagome…" he launched forward another attempt to spread some joy into her lips but she refused any chance for him and ushered out of his reach for what seemed like the millionth time…

"I gotta go…" She told him while walking away, her back harshly turned towards him.

"Wait," He called out, and unconsciously took a step towards her, reaching his hand out. His fingers slid down her back as if she could feel his touch, but she was already too far gone.

"I'll be waiting at the park," He told her, his voice rather stoic, "If you make up your mind by today...then…just meet me there."

He didn't see it, but she clenched up her fists before running away. He sighed to the side (AN: hehehehee) and headed off into the opposite direction, unknowing what was in store for him for the rest of the day.

She needed to go think, and make a decision by today…she owed him that much.

Pushing away from her mother she looked at her, "I'm gonna go up to my room…"

Her mother nodded understandingly and watched as her daughter slowly disappeared up the stairs in the direction of her room. When she heard the door click shut, she sighed and walked into the kitchen, silently praying her daughter would make the right decision.

Inuyasha launched another rock into the water and watched it cause a ripple in the serene, blue liquid before drowning deeper inside. He was supposed to be passing the time by skipping the rocks, but for some reason all they ended up doing was drowning into the murky water.

He yawned and abandoned his pile of rocks to go and take a seat on the bench under the cool shade that the tree placed there provided. Silently, he wondered when and if Kagome would actually meet him there. She didn't exactly say she would, but she didn't say she wouldn't either. He continued to tell himself that in order to raise his hopes, until his mind reminded him that she didn't really say anything at all.

All she did was run, away from him.

His arms reached out to either side of the bench and he leaned his head upwards towards the sky. All he could do was wait. Kagome would come…he had faith…

At least…he thought so.

"Love…" Kagome read out loud, cradling the rather fat dictionary against her palm while tapping a pen against the paper she had on her bed in front of her.

She decided to just make it easier on herself and look up the definition and then see if it matched the way she felt about Inuyasha. And despite how stupid the idea may have been…she convinced herself that she was desperate.

"A deep feeling of fondness and friendship; great affection or devotion: love of one's family, love for a sweetheart." She spoke quietly and then lowered her gaze to the paper.

She felt a fondness for him, definitely friendship too. She longed to hold him close to her and to stay with him. He wasn't family, but she could see him as a sweetheart…

"That's one check for yes." She said carefully, marking a little check next to the word 'yes'.

Picking the dictionary back up to eye level, she continued reading, "An instance of such feeling."

As done before, the dictionary was placed down and the pen in her hand found its way tapping against the paper while she thought about it some more.

"I suppose…that's true…" She said to herself while hesitantly checking off yes for the second time.

Before picking the dictionary back up again, Kagome's head collapsed against the paper on her bed. Her lips moved and muffled words fumbled out, "This is stupid…"

Nudging the book towards the edge of her bed, she listened for the thud indicating it had fallen. Once the noise clouded her ears, she turned around and stared at the ceiling, trying to identify the feeling inside of her.

She felt hurt, and alone. Something felt missing and the only person that rung in her mind was Inuyasha…

Kagome really did want to be with him. She wanted to be able to spend time with him and share everything with him the way they used to, or at least…she thought they did. But he wasn't truthful to her about things, although she told herself that she could get past that, and she would. She couldn't blame him for it forever.

And she wouldn't. She refused to let it get in the way anymore. Because he made her feel good, when he wasn't being a jerk, despite that being a majority of the time. That was when they usually fought. But Kagome had always been told that it took two to tango, and she was to blame as much as he was, so there was no way that she could hold that against him either.

Inuyasha could be sweet at times, if he let himself. He used to do sweet things for her, and if she gave him the chance, then he probably still would. Because he loved her, and he knew that those little things made her happy. She really didn't need to be given little gifts, or have special evenings planned for the two of them to be alone…she really just wanted to spend time with him. Share each other's problems and joys.

With him, she could be herself. She could yell and scream, gripe and complain about every single little thing, and know that he would actually care, or at least try to. Kagome could be sad and happy about anything, if she wanted to cry, then he would be willing to offer his shoulder, or maybe just yell at her to stop crying, although she knew the only reason he did that was because he hated seeing her cry with a passion.

She felt free to say and do whatever she pleased around him because she knew he wouldn't judge her. He could never be disappointed with who she was because he loved her. Nor could he ever make her feel uncomfortable. She just felt in place, she felt like herself, and that was always enough for him. Kagome never had to be anything more, she just needed to be herself, and Inuyasha would love her for it.

Kagome pressed her eyes closed and drew in a deep breath while letting it out slowly and calmly. If she didn't love Inuyasha now, then she could learn to love him, because at least she knew in her heart that he was the one she wanted to be with.

She was willing to give 'them' a try…

She missed making him happy, and soothing his pain. Kagome knew she had the power to do so, and that made her happy. Sitting up, she threw her legs over the bed and felt around for her slippers. Loosely sliding her feet into them, she got off her bed and headed towards the door, on her way to see Inuyasha.

She would tell him that she cared for him very much, and that in time, she would begin to love him again. Kagome just hoped that that was enough for him, because if it wasn't…then she didn't know what she would do…

Inuyasha blinked again and watched the sight before him grow darker as the sun drew lower and lower in the sky. It was getting late and there was still no sign of Kagome anywhere. He half wondered if she would still come. His mind screamed that she wouldn't, and he should just go home and wait to see her tomorrow, but his heart disagreed and made sure he stayed put, telling him to at least wait five more minutes…

Although those five minutes dragged onto another five, then another, then six minutes, then another eight…then five again since he was getting tired, but that had been over an hour ago, and here he was…still waiting. Rubbing his eyes and yawning once again, he heard a twig snap somewhere around him and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Who's there?" He called out around him, and watched as someone slowly came into view.

"Guess who?" He mocked, a huge smile painted on his face.

Inuysaha rolled his eyes and with disgust, breathed out his name, "Ryu."

"That's my name. Whatcha doin' here, mutt?" He asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bench after he watched Inuyasha sit back down.

"None of your business." Answered the hanyou, rather annoyed with Ryu's presence.

"You sound tired, maybe you've been waiting for someone?" Ryu thought out loud.

"You sound annoying, maybe I should shut you up?" Inuyasha responded, looking in the opposite direction for any sign of Kagome…

The insults just bounced right off of him and his grin widened, "Is it Kagome that you're waiting for, perhaps?" There was a hidden malice in his voice that just pissed the crap out of the hanyou.

His head snapped back and his gaze narrowed on the other teenager that was sitting rather comfortably, that smug grin etched rather tightly onto him.

"How did you…"

"I'll be waiting at the park," Ryu mocked in a high-pitched voice, "If you make up your mind by today...then…just meet me there. I'll go there cause I'm poor and don't have any other place to stay, blah blah blah. Sound familiar?"

"Why don't you just get a life and quit stalking me." Inuyasha commented, his patience wearing thin.

"It's true, isn't it? You're waiting for her. So where is she?" He looked around rather quickly.

"I mean it Ryu, you better shut up."

"Aw, what's wrong? Is your lady love not coming?"

"She'll be here…"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself."

"Well I am. It's just your presence making me feel on edge. I can only take so much stupidity at once, you know."

"Or maybe you're not so sure…"

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Or is it just in one ear and out the other with you? Whoosh!"

"Because you know that Kagome really isn't going to come."

Inuyasha stood up and walked closer to Ryu, who unconsciously did the same, only in reverse.

"Shut the fuck up, and get out of my sight before I really loose my temper…" He warned, flexing his fingers.

"I'm not afraid of you, I've already taken you on once before. But this isn't about us, this is about Kagome and who she loves, and I can tell you right now that it's not you. She loves me, and I love her."

"Hah, don't make me laugh. This is coming from someone that pushed her into harms way when he couldn't beat me on his own. You're nothing but a coward and Kagome knows that."

Ryu tutted, "It's just like that song by Franz Ferdinand. How does it go? You see her, you can't touch her. You hear her, you can't hold her. You want her, you can't have her. You want to, but she won't let you. Haha, Kagome will never want you, she never really did, and she never really will. Face it, you're going to lose her, and you'll be all alone once again. Scratch that, you can't lose what you don't have. You'll just be all alone."

Inuyasha didn't let another thought pass through his mind, or another word tumble past his lips as he launched full force at the boy in front of him. Those words had been enough to ignite the anger within him, and now he would just have to take out his frustrations by permanently shutting Ryu's annoying, big mouth.

"Just shut up!" He spat at him, "You don't know anything about Kagome!" He caught bunches of Ryu's shirt within his claws, preparing to grind his fist into his face.

"I know enough to know that she wouldn't have anything to do with a half-wit like you! You're not good enough for her, you don't deserve her." Ryu breathed heavily.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and drew it back slightly before colliding with Ryu's face.

When his face rolled back, he stretched his jaw a little and smirked, "You really think beating me up is gong to change that? Go ahead if it mends that fact, you don't know any better." He mocked him.

It made the hanyou want to punch him again, but he was right…it wouldn't do any good. Besides, he wasn't worth it, despite how good shutting his mouth sounded right about now.

His grip on Ryu's shirt loosened and his feet padded the ground, and just as Inuyasha was about to get him to get lost, a knee jammed into his rib cage, forcing him to double over. Before he could even grab an intake of breath, an excessively strong object was rammed into the side of his head, forcing his shiny coat of white hair to be tainted with a deadly crimson.

He felt his elbows ram into the ground beneath him and a slight choke escape his lips painfully. He raised his gaze higher to find Ryu standing above him with a hammer gripped in his right hand. How typical for him to have to use a weapon…he knew Inuyasha was much stronger than he was.

Forcing his body to raise higher, Inuyasha trembled under the pain.

"Oh no you don't." He heard Ryu call out, before his back was forced back into the ground.

He growled and tried to force himself to get up, but the pain was just too much and he only fell against the cold surface. Great…now he would look bad for Kagome…

Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the park, her feet led her in the direction that she thought Inuyasha would be in, and had it not have been for the fact that this was real life and not just some romance novel, they probably would've led her in the right direction.

Unfortunately for her, she never did have a good sense of direction, especially when she really needed it. Night was quickly drawing near, and as her heart thumped widely in her chest, she couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha would still be waiting for her.

Sure, he could be patient at times, but it never really was one of his strong points.

Her eyes danced all around the park, but her gaze always came up empty handed for the one person she was searching for. She saw the familiar trees, the lights, benches, and the twinkle of the stars against the leaves. It's too bad Inuyasha failed to mention where he would be waiting, or this would have been a hell of a lot easier for her.

"Yasha…where are you!" Her frustration formed words and her voice brought them to life.

Then she saw it…

A glimpse of white being tossed around in the darkness, and she ran towards it faster than she ever thought possible. Her heart galloped alongside her legs, and that refreshing feeling of home swung through her like an updraft of cool air. It hit her like the sensation of ice battling against sweat on a heated afternoon. But it hit her hard…

When she stepped past the bushes in front of her, and threw the strands of twigs out of her path, her eyes witnessed one of the last things she expected to see. Inuyasha launched a punch right in the side of Ryu's cheek and sent him flying across the grass into the shallow pond.

His body disturbed the peace of the water and random ripples shuddered through the water.

Why was Inuyasha hurting Ryu like this?

Hadn't he done enough to him?

What was going on?

"Inu…yasha…?"

The name barely escaped her lips as his head shot in her direction, and the sight before her was enough for her knees to go weak, and that helpless feeling to grow stronger within her heart.

One side of Inuyasha's face was mopped in a crimson pool of blood, while the other suffered a wrath of cuts and bruises. His face softened once it swallowed her presence and it made him seem that much more vulnerable. She stepped forward and lightly caressed the side of his face with blood, and as it stained her fingertips, she revealed even more pain that was inflicted upon him.

He brushed his tongue against his pale lips and edged back from her touch. Ripping off a portion of his shirt, he handed it to her so that she could wipe the blood off.

Carefully reaching forward, she brushed her hand against his and stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you…are you okay?"

He smirked despite what he really felt, "Just peachy…" He remarked softly, his voice laced with pain.

"Behind you!" She shrieked.

And as those words leaked out, he felt something hard jab him in the upper back that made him fall to his knees before Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" She knelt down with him and tried to steady his body. Her gaze rose higher and she stared face to face with Ryu. Getting up momentarily, she regarded him with a glare, "What do you think you're doing?" She screamed.

"Just teaching this mutt a lesson." He replied calmly, and as he turned his face slightly to stare at her, she now noticed the bruise on his cheek; probably the one Inuyasha gave him…

"Now step aside so I can finish the job." Ryu commanded, walking over to Inuyasha's face.

"NO!" Kagome screamed again, pushing Ryu back as hard as she could.

He stumbled with surprise but a grin quickly captured him loosely. "Naughty little Kagome. You wouldn't want to learn a lesson along with your boyfriend now would you? I'd hate to have to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

"Stay back Ryu! I-I won't let you hurt him." She tried to stay strong, despite how his words frightened her.

Ryu fingered the hammer in his hand and raised it higher as a demonstration to Kagome. "You think you can stop me?" He asked her. "Do you really think you can hurt someone that you care so much about?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked warily.

"Aren't I the one you had a crush on for so long now?" He continued to question her, his ego getting bigger by the minute.

"Had, as in past tense. And it's not something I'm very proud of." She exclaimed.

"That's too bad, because you're going to be spending a lot of time with me from now on." His fingers traced her jaw-line down to her neck and around her shoulder before she slapped it harshly.

"Don't touch me." She warned.

But he didn't break out into another grin this time, instead, he glared at her calmly, "I can touch you anyway I want." It sounded more like a command than a statement.

Trying to prove his comment, he launched his hand forward around her body, pulling her closer to him. Nervously she tried to squirm out but his grip was too tight, she could feel his body tightly pressed against hers, and that was enough to make her want to scream.

She darted her gaze back to Inuyasha and saw that he appeared to be knocked out cold…but at least he wasn't being attacked anymore. She had diverted Ryu's attention on her now…

A smile almost spread across her face when Ryu's hand glided over her breast and now he was working his way to the other one. As a reflex she whisked her hand up higher and right across his cheek, giving him a little taste of girl power.

His hand stroked his flesh warmly as he stared at her, "You're starting to become a nuisance Kagome. I think I'll have to fix that…"

"I'd like to see you try!" Kagome yelled before running before him and kicking as hard as she could. However, he caught her foot and smirked as she gasped, but quickly Kagome launched her other foot at him which found its way into the family jewels. It was his turn to gasp as this forced him to stumble back and drop his weapon, landing on the ground afterwards, clutching the 'oh so sacred' heirloom.

He wouldn't be getting up for at least a while after that one.

But as a result, she was no longer being held up by anything and also fell, landing on her arm next to Inuyasha.

"Shit…" She breathed out before turning her attention to the hanyou. She shook him lightly on his arm, hoping he didn't have any injuries there. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he would never move from his current spot, but she couldn't think like that, she wouldn't!

There was just no way that a few blows would take down Inuyasha, no way in hell. And she couldn't loose him, not when she just realized how deeply she cared for him. Why did this always happen to her? Why did it happen to them? Just when they were finding their way back to one another…they were being ripped apart, yet again…

She wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't come so close to being with him, only to have it snatched away by some misguided fate.

Her eyes pressed shut to force out her tears that laced down her arms, combining with his blood-stained face. But all she could do was cry…her heart ached so much that her body shook with violent sobs as she held onto Inuyasha's body.

"You've gotta be alright…" She whispered in his hair. "I love you Inuyasha…I love you…"

The words were already out before she could understand why she spoke them, or even that she did.

Did she really love him…?

_I wondered what it was like to see something you're not_

Her arm was poised close to his eyes, and she felt a slight ounce of movement beneath her when his eyelashes began to tickle her skin. Pulling back she watched him carefully for any other signs of movement. Relief spread through her body when she watched his eyelids slowly part.

"Hey..." She said softly, "You alright?"

Before speaking he began to lift himself up and she tried to help him by putting her arms around him gently, trying not to press against any fresh wounds.

"What happened?" He questioned and looked around.

But before she could answer him, he quickly jumped forward and tackled Ryu to the ground. Getting up, Kagome rapidly raced over to them and kicked Ryu hard in the gut while Inuyasha tried to get the weapon out of his grasp. When he didn't drop it, she quickly tried again, much harder this time.

Ryu groaned in pain and dropped the hammer to the ground before turning his attention to his sides. Inuyasha took this opportunity to get off of him and back over to Kagome.

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" He threw questions at her and she shook her head.

"Don't worry…" Her voice was low, but she was just glad that they were ok.

Inuyasha put his arm around her protectively and they both turned towards Ryu, who was now trying to crawl away.

"Yeah, get out of here. Go hide in the dumpster you climbed out of." The hanyou screamed at him.

He turned his body and faced Kagome, "You sure you're ok?" His voice rode along with worry.

"I should be asking you that." She stated.

"I'm fine. I just need to…sit down…for a while." He told her and tried to walk towards the bench but ended up wobbling a little in the process.

"Here, let me help you…" She tightened her grip around him and led him carefully in the direction of the bench as he sat down slowly.

"There…that's better…" He said, trying to lean back but found it too painful so he just sat up with a hunch instead.

This caused Kagome to smile as she took out a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the blood off from Inuyasha's face, but before she could, he took it from her. "I can do it myself…" He told her gruffly.

She rolled her eyes and swiped it back from him gingerly, "Why don't we get it wet first Einstein?" Getting up she walked over to the pond and dumped the cloth in before returning back to the bench. The hanyou raised his hand to take it back but she only pulled away.

"What are you, my mother?" He asked her.

"Shut up and stay still." She said promptly.

As she wiped the blood of his face, his golden eyes seemed to shine brighter as they stared right at her. The peaceful silence lingered on before Inuyasha spoke softly, "Why did you come here?" The question had been eating away at him ever since she arrived.

Her hand momentarily stopped mid-way on his cheek at the question, but she quickly composed herself and swiped the last few specks of blood before setting the now crimson stained cloth down.

"Why do you think?" She asked him, averting her gaze.

"Could be one of two reasons." He told her.

She didn't say anything or look back at him until he cupped her cheek with his hand and turned it back to him before he captured her lips in a short kiss. She almost deepened it by turning her lips but he pulled back to stare at her before she had the chance. Her cheeks heated up as a blush sparkled on her face.

"Tell me, Kagome…"

Kagome took a deep breath but never re-charted her gaze. The look in his eyes was breathtaking, and she knew now that she loved him. When she said it earlier, it was her emotions taking over her and they spoke the truth. Kagome loved Inuyasha. Too bad her emotions didn't take her over like this earlier…this whole mess could've been avoided.

Her gaze shifted over the bruises that clouded his face and she lifted her hand to brush over them carefully. His eyes found their way closed as he relaxed against her touch, lifting his hand and placing it behind hers. Although his hands were ice cold for some reason.

She used her hand to enclose it and this forced his eyes to open again, taking her breath away in an instant. The things he did to her…

"Inuyasha…when Ryu hit you that one time, and you fell over, I was afraid. I thought-I thought that you wouldn't wake up and that I would loose you again just when I…when we were about to find our way to each other again. Right when I realized my feelings for you…I was about to lose you and then I saw exactly how deep they were. I thought that I could learn to love you, because I wanted to be with you so badly. But now…now I see that I am already in love with you. I love you with all of my heart. I love you Inuyasha!"

The smile on his face only grew wider, but he had yet to say something.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He countered.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She said, a bit impatiently, but she had just poured her heart out to him…and all he could do was grin at her.

"I told you so. I knew it all along." He said simply.

Her mouth sank open, but words failed to come out. She stood up and looked down at him with a glare, "I tell you exactly how I felt through all this, how scared and worried I was for you, and all you can say is that you told me so! How insensitive can you be!"

He got up as quickly as he could with all of his injuries and smiled at her, "Only teasing…"

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes but this time she waited for him to deepen it. When he did nothing she peeked open her eye and found that he was staring back at her, his eyes wide open. Her expression seeped into his vision and he chuckled against her lips.

"Waiting for something?"

Enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers, she didn't back away. "Usually when our lips are this close, we're kissing. Excuse me for not thinking otherwise."

He gave her a genuine smile, "I love you Kagome…and I'm very thankful that you love me. It feels nice to finally hear you say those three words in a sentence without the word don't."

She put her arms around him, "Now that's bet-"

But before she could finish, he swept into her and kissed her. She was literally caught by surprise so it took her a while to kiss him back, Kagome opened her mouth in order to allow him entrance in, but before he could, her tooth brushed past his lip and apparently hit one of his cuts, so he stopped the kiss.

"Ow…"

She gave him a wry smile, "Sorry."

"You are just nothing but trouble. But I can't help but love you anyway…" He told her, bringing her closer to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He leaned in forward again, closing his eyes and capturing her lips. She was careful not to hurt him again, so she settled for a more sensual kiss.

"Sorry 'Ome…" She felt Inuyasha mumble against her lips.

"What for 'Yasha?" She asked him, keeping her eyes closed.

"That I look so ugly right now."

Her eyes shot open and she leaned back to stare at him.

"Hey don't do that, now I can't feel your lips." Inuyasha pushed forward to try and kiss her again, but his injuries got in the way and he quickly returned to his former position.

"C'mere you…" He said to Kagome and whisked her closer to him. "You're never getting away from me, you got that?"

"Mm..." She murmured. "Just kiss me again…"

They both leaned in once again and pressed their lips together for one more kiss.

…

…

The End…?

…

…

"Ow…that was my lip 'Yasha…"

"Sorry…"

_THE END_

Credits roll

AN Hurray! throws confetti It's finally OVER! Take that TPP! Take THAT Ryu! You stupid head! Yayayayayay, I'm freeeeeeee. sings her free song And I'm going to Marineland tomorrow, so I gotta get to sleep soon - Hope you all enjoyed the fic! Unless I get the motivated to write another chapter just to tie up any loose ends or anything, this is the last chapter. So say byebye to TPP! HURRAY! I might be starting a new fic, I do have an idea…but we'll see. Maybe I'll take a break for the rest of the summer. runs off into la la land


End file.
